


Let Go

by Reve_13



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Sex Partner, sex first love later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 59,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: After the business with the Chernobog, Mikhail and Feilong were closer to each other. But not to the extent that Mikhail would hope for.
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Comments: 374
Kudos: 244





	1. Chapter 1

"Ah…Go slower...Um!" 

The black-haired beauty was on the bed with his eyes tightly shut when the blond man humping fast and hard on him. After a few more strong thrusts, Mikhail Arbatov released himself inside the beautiful man when Feilong also reached the climax and let out a comfortable moan. 

They were in the hotel room, the very same one as on their first night. It had become their secret hideout since the intense fight with Chernobog. Yes, they knew each other slightly better. And yes, they were much more intimate than before. But no, their relationship was nowhere close to lovers, at least not to Mikhail's liking. 

"Bath together?" The Russian asked when he pulled his condomed member out.

"No, I prefer bathing alone." Feilong leaned on the bed for a moment to rest his back before climbing down, "Don't you dare to come in."

"Alright." Mikhail sat on the bed and lit a cigarette for himself, "After you." 

"Stop pretending to be a gentleman." 

When Feilong was in the shower, Mikhail put on his pants, called room service for a new bedsheets and some midnight snacks, and lit another cigarette. It always takes Feilong so long to bath. Perhaps it was his long and silk-like hair that needed all the time in the world to care for, or perhaps he had to spend time trying to rub his skin off. 

Mikhail knew that he did not enjoy sex with him, at least not in the way he did, but Feilong never refused his invitation since the whole business of the Chernobog. He rented this particular room for a whole year, and they each keep a room key. One text or one look in the meetings, they would meet up here. 

Unlike their first night, Feilong would now spend a whole night with him. They had sex, they bathed, they ate, sometimes they watched a movie on the bed together, and they cuddled and slept. In the next morning, they would have room service to bring up some breakfast, and they went their separate ways until the next meeting.

Mikhail knew clearly that Feilong was just looking for someone that gave him warmth, care and a sense of safety, and he happened to be the convenient option. But what could he complain about? Not long ago, they were just business rivals and Feilong would prefer him lying in the coffin than on his bed. A massive improvement, he dared say. 

"Your turn." Feilong came out from the bathroom while wiping his hair with a towel. 

"Dry your hair, dear." Mikhail pointed to the dressing table nearby and signaled Feilong to open the drawers for the hair dryer, "And I ordered room service. Eat something."

"Alright." 

Mikhail took a quick shower. He put on the bathrobe and went out so fast that Feilong was still drying his hair. Mikhail walked towards him and took over the dryer. He gently combed the beautiful long hair and blew it dry carefully. 

"Thanks." Feilong closed his eyes and enjoyed the gentle touches on his hair. It felt like Tao was doing his daily routine, but Tao did not have such big and rough hands. It was more like…father and THAT man. 

No, it can't be. You idiot! Not again.

"I have a movie that I want to show you." Mikhail said, when he finished drying and was combing the shiny hair.

"Not your romantic collection again, I hope?" Feilong smiled. 

"I am very proud of my collection, thank you." Mikhail chuckled, "And yes, another one from the series." 

Feilong shrugged and moved onto the bed. He found a comfortable sitting position with his back lying on Mikhail's muscular chest. He could smell the shampoo Mikhail used in the man's embrace. Not long after Mikhail played the movie, Feilong just fell asleep inside his arms. Romantic stories were never his favourite. 

He was awakened by Mikhail's tender kiss on his cheek in the next morning. "What the hell?"

"Good morning. I am sorry to say that you have missed almost the whole movie." Mikhail laughed, "And therefore next time, we are watching it again." 

"Screw you." Feilong cursed, "Have you ordered breakfast?" 

"Yes, and it will be here in a minute." Mikhail said, when the doorbell rang at the exact moment. 

Feilong nodded and walked to the bathroom. He usually hides when the room service arrives. In Hong Kong, he was much easier to be recognized and he had a reputation to protect. Mikhail, on the other hand, was known by the world that he was a playboy and did not care to be seen inside a hotel room with someone.

"English all-day breakfast, your favourite." Mikhail smiled when he laid the table, "And your jasmine tea." 

"Thanks." Feilong took the opposite seat and began eating his meal, "You...You do know me well."

"Perhaps I do." Mikhail smiled warmly and started eating his breakfast too. "And I think you know why."

Feilong took a glance at the man and decided his scramble eggs were more interesting than his words. He looked at the clock and quickly finished the breakfast. "Thanks. I will transfer the money to your account later." 

"No need, I have the money for these." Mikhail chuckled but the gorgeous man insisted.

Feilong did not want to risk asking his subordinates to pick him up in the hotel. Mikhail drove Feilong to a coffee shop nearby and left him there waiting. Sometimes, Mikhail felt like they were having an affair, only neither of them had a spouse. 

"Ding!" Mikhail's phone rang. It was a message from the bank saying someone had transferred to his account. Five thousands five hundred twenty two dollars and fifty cents. Precisely half the price of the superior suite and the room services. Liu Feilong was always a good business partner and he never calculated wrongly. Mikhail laughed at how he even counted precisely to the cents. 

"Oh my dear, I do have my fifty cents to pay. Hahaha." Mikhail chuckled at the message again and drove back to where he parked his private helicopter to Macau. 

It was time for real business.


	2. Chapter 2

Feilong returned to his headquarters after Yoh picked him up from the coffee shop. Out of all his subordinates, he trusted and liked Yoh the best, because this man never asked unnecessary questions and would never tell the world his secrets. 

After the fight with Chernobog, Feilong understood many things for the first time. For one thing, he realized he was in love with Asami, not hate. But Asami never, and will never, belong to him. Maybe he knew this long time before the fight, but he did not want to believe in this. Anyhow, he promised himself there would be no more stupidity in the future. Love was blinding his reasons, and he would never let this happen again. 

And Mikhail. He was not the idiotic playboy Feilong thought he was. He was a strong and determined man, with a horrible family just like his brother. He was handsome and charming, even Feilong could not deny this. And he was caring and respecting. 

More importantly, he felt like an equal when he was with Mikhail. He had a say in everything and Mikhail respected his opinion and feelings. Asami, on the other hand, made him feel inferior and weak from time to time. Asami was too dominating, yet this was ironically what attracted him in the first place. 

But no, he would not be foolish enough to fall in love again. 

"Boss, this is the agenda for the meeting with the Russian in three weeks." 

"Thanks." Feilong took the documents and read carefully. Nothing out of ordinary, apparently. It was just another monthly business meeting with the owners of the casinos. "It's Lunar New Year very soon. We should prepare for a big number of tourists." 

"Understood. It's a shame the meeting was arranged on the first day of every month." 

"A shame? Why is that?"

"It's your birthday, Master Feilong." Yoh sighed. He knew Feilong would forget his own birthday. 

"Oh." Feilong's surprised face told Yoh that he really had forgotten that, "So, can I expect a gift from you?" 

"I have never forgotten a birthday gift for you since the year we came out of prison. Nothing too expensive though, you didn't pay me enough for that." 

"Is this an implicit way to ask for a pay rise? Rejected." Feilong chuckled. 

\-------

Three weeks passed and Feilong did not hear from Mikhail at all. It was not unusual when the business was busy. It would be a long holiday soon, which meant more people would visit the casinos and bars, and their gambling business and drug sales would be blooming. 

In the morning of February the first, Tao was the first one to wish him a happy birthday and gave him a small gift. Yoh the second one. And his home servants had given him a nice breakfast and jointly presented a gift. He thanked them before taking his own helicopter to Macau.

The meeting was as boring as usual. All they discussed was how to maximize profits during the peak season, but they would never reach any agreement. After all, humans were greedy and mafia were even greedier. None of them would want to earn less than the others. This was what Feilong liked best about Mikhail. He never went soft on him in business trades just because of their sexual partnership. Mikhail always negotiated for his own best interest, and Feilong enjoyed the debate with him.

At the end of the meetings, the Portuguese mafia left before them. Mikhail gave him the now-familiar long stare before leaving. 

"Where?" Feilong texted Mikhail on the way. He did not want to ask in front of all the subordinates. 

"Banyan Tree. Pool villa. 7pm." 

7pm. Feilong frowned at the time. He promised Tao to go back punctually for his private birthday party at home. He considered all the options, and decided to call Tao, "Dear Tao, I am sorry. I will be back at 9 instead. Please, don't wait for me and eat something first." 

Yoh frowned at his words. He knew clearly the meeting was over and his boss had no reason to stay in Macau any longer. Feilong noticed his gaze and smiled at him, "Drive me to Banyan Tree and pick me up there at 8:30. We should be able to get home before 9 by helicopter." 

Yoh nodded. He could not say no anyway. 

The pool villa was larger than what Feilong was expecting. He rang the door bell, and Mikhail opened the door. He was in his signature white suit, with his hair neatly combed. Mikhail held Feilong's right hand and kissed on it. 

"Happy birthday, my dear." Mikhail smiled and gave Feilong a huge bouquet of roses. He laughed at how surprising the beauty looked, "What? You think I would forget your birthday?"

"Uh. Well, I did forget mine and I never know yours." Feilong accepted the bouquet when he closed the front door. 

"Eighth of November, Feast of the Archangels." 

"Oh, and you expect me to remember that?" Feilong smiled, "Listen, I am sorry but I only have one hour and a half for you. So let's get started." 

"One hour and a half? You are underestimating me, my dear. You should know better by now." Mikhail chuckled, "Come, I have a jacuzzi and a spa room here. I have ordered massages for both of us. You know, it's not always about sex." 

Feilong raised his brows at his words, but followed him anyway. 

Mikhail led him to a room with two massage tables placed in the middle. The room was decorated in Thai style, with a very nice fragrance in the air. Two ladies bowed to them when they entered the room. Mikhail pointed at a bathroom right next to it, and signalled that they should change into bathrobes.

This was definitely not what Feilong expected in the hotel room with Mikhail. He was expecting sex, rough sex maybe, and perhaps the good old romantic movie from Mikhail's collection again. Not the wonderful touches on his shoulder and back that released all the stress in his body and the nice fragrance applied on his skin and hair. 

"What a treat, Mikhail." Feilong smiled after the hour-long spa, "Thanks for arranging this. Let me know the price and I will pay you back." 

"I knew you would like it." Mikhail smiled warmly, "Consider this my birthday gift for you." 

Feilong nodded and waited for his next plan. He was surprised that Mikhail was in no hurry in getting to the bed at all, even though they only had half an hour left. 

"Um. If you want to have sex, perhaps we really should start now." Feilong suggested, as he knew so well by now that Mikhail was more than capable to last longer than this. 

"What did I say? It's not just about sex." Mikhail looked quite serious when he said it, "I can just love to spend time with you, can't I?" 

"...What's the point of it?" Feilong asked. He saw no reason to spend time with someone without a specific purpose at all.

"Are my flirtings so out of practice?" Mikhail tried to laugh it off, but Feilong went silent at these words. Of course, he knew Mikhail had a crush on him, just that he was determined not to accept anyone anymore. "Thirty minutes, that is, twenty five left now. Dear, we both know it's not enough for sex."

Mikhail held Feilong's hand and took him to the king size bed in the bedroom. He let Feilong sat on the edge, and kneeled down before him. 

"Special service for my birthday queen." 

Mikhail pulled open the bathrobe of Feilong, and his big hands cupped the beauty's private part. He gently touched it, stroked it, and at last he planted a kiss on the tip of it. Feilong gave out a small gaspe when Mikhail skillfully licked it, from the root to the top. He could not resist the moan when the Russian put it inside his mouth and gave him the most exciting sensation. 

"No...Oh my...Please, Mikhail…" Feilong could not help but to grab on Mikhail's shoulder, "No...Please, I almost…" His brain told him he should push Mikhail away to avoid the most embarrassing result, but the man was more determined than he was. Mikhail made a few deep throat thrusts and Feilong had no choice but to reach the climax. 

"I-I am sorry!" Feilong almost panicked. He grabbed some tissue paper on the bedside table and gave it to Mikhail, "I am so sorry, Mikhail. Please spit it out. Oh god...What am I doing…"

"Sorry, all eaten." Mikhail laughed and opened his mouth in front of the nervous beauty, "And it tastes as good as I thought it would be." 

"What?!" Feilong opened his mouth in surprise. How could he?! His face turned red at Mikhail's words, "What are you thinking?!"

"I told you, a special service for my queen."


	3. Chapter 3

It took Feilong all the courage to face Mikhail after the "accident". He was embarrassed, ashamed, and had absolutely no idea what to do. But Mikhail seemed to be perfectly fine with it. 

"So, time's up for me." Mikhail took a glance at the clock and said, "What are you planning to do next?" 

"My private birthday party." Feilong said, stressing on the word 'private'. 

"Oh I want to join. Please?" Mikhail smiled, "Don't you think I deserve a piece of your birthday cake after my gifts?" 

"Ha. As if I will invite you walking into my house." Feilong smiled when putting on his clothes, "And exposing our relationship?"

"Speaking of which, what are we?" Mikhail gave him his usual warm smile, but somehow, Feilong could sense some sadness in it. 

"...I don't know." Feilong turned his face away, avoiding the gaze of the Russian, "But I prefer we keep it this way." 

"As you wish, you are the queen today." Mikhail tried to laugh the matter off and helped Feilong for his coat, "I do wish I could have some cake. Dear, your roses." 

Mikhail saw Feilong off inside the house. Feilong knew Yoh would not say a thing, but he did not want to risk him being seen with Mikhail. He took the roses and waited Yoh at the front door of the hotel, far from the pool villa. 

"Roses…" Yoh noticed that at once, and the different style of knot of his boss's tie, from the classic Windsor this morning to the simple four-in-hand, "Master Feilong." 

"Yoh." Feilong greeted him and got into the back seat. "Let's go. Tao is waiting for us." 

"Feilong-sama, uh. You haven't fastened your third button." Yoh tried to sound natural.

"Huh? Oh, thanks." Feilong looked down too. Damn, Mikhail should have noticed it and told him! "I had a massage and spa just now. I hope you are not imagining anything else?" 

"Nothing of that sort." Yoh smiled. 

They returned to the White Snake at exactly 9pm, and an excited Tao was waiting for them anxiously. "Oh, Fei-sama! I was starting to be worried!" Tao ran and hugged Feilong, "The roses are beautiful!" 

"Yes, indeed. Have you eaten yet?" Feilong petted the boy dearly, "Tao, do you think we can make some pressed flower bookmarks with the roses?" 

The boy nodded and took over the bouquet. He arranged the flowers carefully in a crystal vase and sprayed some water on it. "We can decorate the room for a few more days, and press them before they wither!" Tao then ran back to Feilong and dragged him to the dining room. "Come, Fei-sama, or the dishes will be cold!" 

Not too many people in this house were allowed to sit at the table with Feilong, so it was indeed a very simple birthday party. Tao laid the table with the best cutleries and all the dishes were Feilong's favourite. Yoh was slightly uncomfortable as he was not technically allowed to be sitting there, but as the boss insisted, he sat down and ate nonetheless. 

"The roses are really good looking. Fei-sama, where did you get those?" Tao asked with an innocent face. "I think I can buy some from that florist in the future to decorate the house."

"Um...A friend gave them to me. I can ask him about that." Feilong gave Tao a warm smile. He tried to change the topic in case Yoh started to have clues on who that 'friend' was, "Tao, is it time for my cake?" 

The party ended with a cake made by Tao and a birthday song sang by his servants and the two at the table.

"Fei-sama, make a wish!" Tao insisted on this. He heard from the butler and the maids that a birthday wish was important. 

"Um...I hope Tao will grow up nice and healthy." Feilong smiled, but Tao was not happy about this.

"Fei-sama, you should make a wish about yourself! And you shouldn't say it out loud!" 

"I didn't know there are so many rules in making a birthday wish." Feilong chuckled, and he closed his eyes pretending to be making a wish in his heart. Then he blew the candle and cut the cake.

He had no idea what to wish for himself, unless you counted "not being a stupid lovefool again" as a proper wish. 

"There's too much for us." Yoh said after each of them had a piece of cake and there were still pounds of it, "Should we share with the servants?" 

"Mrs. Cheung." Feilong called his housekeeper, "Please put two pieces in a box for me, and you can share the rest. Tao, it's really delicious and I have to keep some for myself tomorrow." 

"Really? Thank you, Fei-sama!" Tao gave a big smile. He stood up happily but could not resist a yawn. 

Feilong chuckled at how the boy still tried to help in housework despite that he had enough maids for that and he almost fell asleep while standing up, "OK. Bedtime for children. Oh, I wish my dear Tao could really grow up soon…" 

"I will! Good night, Fei-sama." 

Feilong smiled at the sight of Tao walking back to his own bedroom. Why would he need anyone when he had the boy? It was true that all he would wish for was in the boy's interest. He would risk everything if it was for Tao. He stole the throne from the Liu, and he should give it back to the proper descendant when the time was right.

"All you need to do is to maintain White Snake's greatest glory until you pass it down to Tao." Feilong persuaded himself in the brain, "Everything else is useless distraction. And falling in love is the greatest mistake you ever made, don't let it be the distraction again."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appreciate for any comments~~~ or just say hi

Mikhail sighed on the king size bed in the villa. He planned to enjoy the spa and jacuzzi with Feilong, followed by a wonderful sex that made Feilong scream and moan like he was in heaven. But now, he was lying on the bed alone. 

But at least he got a chance to give him the roses and the massage. And the blowjob. Oh, how cute he was when he blushed. 

Mikhail rolled over the other side of the bed, and rolled back again. He had nothing to do and had no intention to sleep. In the past, he would just summon the call girls and throw a huge orgy party, drink and fuck until he was too tired to continue. But no. Ever since the first night with Feilong, he never did it again. 

He liked the romantic movies but he never believed the bullshit about love at first sight, until the very day he met Feilong for the first time. He never knew someone could be so pretty, so elegant, and so strong and masculine at the same time. He was so interested in knowing more about this legendary mafia boss, and the more he knew, the more he liked Feilong.

But his queen had a ridiculously strong self-defense system. He was not the poor defenseless princess who was locked up on the high tower by the evil witch, waiting for the prince to come and rescue her. He built his own tower, hired the witch, tamed the dragon to watch the door, put the locks on by himself, and drew a magical line that any trespasser would burn to hell.

But he was Mikhail Arbatov. He loved crossing the lines.

He loved how he pushed Feilong a little bit so he almost lost control, and how he got himself together in no time. How he gave a little lure and Feilong took the bite, and pulled him down the water together. Well, the side effect was an extra lock added in Feilong's heart. 

"Ding." 

Mikhail woke up from his daydream and rolled over to get his phone. He was completely awake when he saw the name.

"Tomorrow 6pm, old place." 

"See you." Mikhail replied at once and cancelled all his original plans. 

\--------

Feilong asked Yoh to leave him in a coffee shop a few blocks away, saying he was going to meet a friend. He waited until Yoh's car was out of sight, and walked to the bathroom of a nearby shopping mall. He changed to casual clothes and hid his hair under a cap. He didn't know why, but he decided to follow all the anti-stalking measurements on his way to the hotel.

He changed back to his suit when he entered the hotel room. Mikhail was not there yet. Feilong blew some tea for them, and sat on the sofa waiting. 

The door clicked and pushed open, Mikhail was surprised to see the lights were on. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

Feilong turned around and smiled, and let Mikhail sat next to him. He took out the cakes that Tao packed for him, "Yours." 

"..." Out of everything he imagined, a birthday cake was definitely not among them. Mikhail opened his mouth slightly in surprise and realized he looked like a fool. He quickly collected himself and laughed, "Thank you." 

Mikhail played the movie again. Feilong rested his head on Mikhail's laps, letting the man to stroke his hair. He yawned as soon as the movie started fifteen minutes. Mikhail laughed when eating the cake, "Do you despise my movie collection this much? I am going to pinch you if you fall asleep again." 

"Well, you know the story makes no sense." Feilong yawned again, he looked up "Fall in love because they had a good long conversation on the train?" 

"There's no logic and reasons in love, dear." Mikhail smiled gently, "I thought you know this. I mean, with all those years you spend loving him." 

"Shut up, don't even mention him." Feilong was slightly crossed at his words. "Have you finished the cake?"

"Yes, it is wonderfully made." Mikhail licked the tips of his fork, "Thank you, my queen." 

"Let's get to business, shall we?" Feilong reached out his arms and pulled Mikhail down for a deep long kiss. 

"You are so proactive today, my dear." Mikhail smiled and pulled Feilong up, after licking on those delicious red lips, "Let's get to the bed."

"No more blowjob, get to the main business." Feilong commanded when he threw his arms around Mikhail's neck, letting the Russian to hold him up.

"Have you had sex with someone else? It has been a month since our last encounter." Mikhail asked, "My dear, I can't hurt you."

"...No, I haven't." 

"Foreplay and a lot of lubricant, that is." Mikhail chuckled when he put Feilong down on the bed gently. 

They kissed and tried to rip the other's clothes off on the way. Mikhail kissed on Feilong's forehead, his nose tips, his lips, his neck, his nipples, his abs and all the way down to the groin. 

Feilong could not help but reacted strongly by his skillful kisses and lickings. Mikhail was great in every single things on bed. "Um…No..." 

The Russian moved on and took his bottle of lubricant out. He squeezed out and wiped an abundant amount on his fingers, and gently pressed on the secret entrance. 

"Ah…slower." 

"My love…" Ignoring Feilong's moan, Mikhail sped up and even added one more finger. 

Mikhail twisted his fingers inside, feeling the warmth and softness. And there he went, a little point that he was now familiar with. He gently pressed on it, and Feilong got the greatest reaction so far. Feilong arched his back, moaned so loud that it was almost screaming. He felt a sense of warmth and excitement coming from his belly. His long legs were like jelly now and could not support him any longer. 

"COME!" Feilong screamed at the man, longing for something more than just two fingers. He spread his legs wide open, allowing the other man to kneel between them. 

"OK." Mikhail put on the condom and put more lubricant on his dick, "My darling...You are so sexy." 

He pushed inside gently, the tip first, and waited until he felt that Feilong was ready for more. 

"Ah...Hmmm…" Feilong kept his eyes tightly shut, moaning comfortably. He frowned when Mikhail was pushing too hard, but soon it became the heavenly sound of love. "Oh... Ah…" 

After a while, Feilong pushed Mikhail away and rolled over, with his knees and elbows on the bed. He spread his legs again to let Mikhail enter from the back.

"Ah!! Hmm…" Mikhail entered with a hard and deep thrust. His queen lying in front of him with his backside wide opened for him, and the moans...He could not control himself anymore. He humped as fast and hard as he possibly could, his breath was heavy and his heart was racing. 

Mikhail was always more than capable of controlling himself, even if he was having sex with the prettiest super model, he was confident that he could stay sane all the time. But his sense, his sanity, and his self-control always disappeared in front of Feilong. 

But today, he noticed one thing. 

Feilong always preferred the backward positions or kept his eyes tightly shut all the time. His queen did not want to look at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Mikhail's heart sank at his new discovery. Perhaps that was how Feilong felt in the past seven years. He loved him, but that man didn't love him back.

He leaned on the slenderer man and spoke softly, "Fei, look at me." 

"No...Um!" Mikhail gave the last few humps when Feilong refused. He held Feilong's chin and forced him to look at him. But the beauty kept his eyes tightly shut stubbornly. 

"Hm...ah!!!" 

Mikhail was too distracted by his own thoughts to be gentle. He humped deep and hard, and released his anger and his essence inside Feilong. At the very same time, the beauty moaned loudly and reached to the end too.

Mikhail pulled out gently, tied up and threw the used condom to the bin nearby, and lied down next to Feilong, who was busy catching his breath. 

"What the hell was that at the end?" Feilong cursed.

"Fei," Mikhail turned to look directly at the beautiful dark brown eyes, "I am not your personal dildo."

"..." Feilong stared at his sky blue eyes without a word for a long while, "Given your track record, I am not sure how personal it is," He smiled prettily, "What? I thought you would be happier than this? Me being your personal sex doll?" 

"I don't need a sex doll, dear. If I want to have sex, girls will be lining up for that."

"So you don't think people will be queing up to be my dildo, if I ever say I need one?" Feilong laughed dramatically, "Oh dear, you are underestimating my charm." 

"So that's what we are? A good dildo and a pretty sex doll?" Mikhail smiled sarcastically, "Wonderful!" 

"What else do you think we could be? Lovers? Couples?" Feilong sat up on the bed, "I won't let my feelings cloud my judgement ever again." 

Mikhail kicked the blanket away and stood up. He grabbed the cigarette pack on the table and started smoking by the window. He looked at the calm Victoria Harbour, watching the ferries and cruises sailing on the dark ocean. 

Feilong was a bit startled at the unusually quiet Mikhail. The man said nothing and showed no anger on his face, but Feilong could sense the tension inside the room. He stood up and walked over.

"I am sorry, Mikhail. My words were too harsh." Feilong apologized, "This is what I can offer you, nothing more. If...If this is not what you are looking for, then I am sorry." 

Mikhail stubbed out the cigarette on the table and looked at Feilong with his calm and emotionless eyes.

"If you don't want this anymore, then...I am going to take a bath and leave." Feilong said quickly, grabbing his clothes in the ground. "We can go back to what we were in the past, like these months never happened." 

"Feilong." Mikhail called, "Just tell me one thing." He walked over to Feilong and hugged him from the back. He stroked and combed the long black hair gently, "Did you imagine it was Asami fucking you, not me?" 

"What?!" Feilong turned around angrily, "I am not that pathetic!" His voice trembled like he was about to cry, "Asami is the past! Nothing more!" 

"I am sorry, Fei. I really need to know." Mikhail pulled him back to his embrace, "Please don't go. If this is what you can give, I will take it." 

Mikhail led Feilong to the bathroom, kissing him tenderly on the cheek on the way. He filled the bathtub with water in the best temperature and made bubbles with Feilong's favourite fragrant soap. They had a shower together in the huge shower room designed for couples. They kissed, and kissed again. 

The two enjoyed the bath together, and Mikhail even massaged Feilong's back with his big hands. 

"I prefer the ladies yesterday." 

"Oh dear, you can't compare me with the professional!" 

They joked and laughed. They kissed and touched each other. They were like a perfectly happy couple, only that they both knew it was nothing like that. 

"You are telling me you gave that scar face guy a dead kick in his balls?" Mikhail laughed loudly, grabbing Feilong's small ankle in the water. "How can these beautiful legs got so much strength?" 

"Wanna try?" Feilong laughed, acting he was going to kick Mikhail, "I promise you will never be able to use your manhood anymore." 

"Oh please don't, I still want to use it from time to time." Mikhail pretended to be scared, begging Feilong to spare him.

"And now you know who you are not going to mess up with." Feilong held Mikhail's chin up, smiling dearly and kissed on the lips. "Water is getting cold, I am going out." 

"Yes, your majesty." 

They cuddled on the bed again, watching Mikhail's favourite movies. Feilong tried his very best to stay awake, but yawned a little nonetheless. It was the first time that he finally watched the ending, despite Mikhail had played this a few times.

The characters did not stay together at the end. They gave the others a promise that they both knew they would not be keeping and went their separate ways. Well, the movie did have a little bit of reasonable plots. 

"There's a second movie of the series and they meet again." 

"What?! Shouldn't you give a spoiler alert!?" Feilong rolled his eyes, "Lend me the DVDs, I will watch them all before we meet next time."

"OK, OK. Glad we have a next time." Mikhail smiled. 

"Mikhail, we-"

"Misha." Mikhail interrupted, "Call me Misha here, in this room, just between the two of us. You can call me Mikhail, Mr. Arbatov, the rubbish that only cares about money, idiot, bastard or whatever you like outside." 

"Mikhail-", Feilong paused when he saw Mikhail looked disappointed, "Alright, Misha. Only in this room. But you do understand it doesn't make any difference, that we are not going to-"

"Yes, I do. There won't be any Liu Feilong's boyfriend. I get it." Mikhail smiled like a mischievous child. "But I do hope you know that I don't give up easily."


	6. Chapter 6

Mikhail kept his promise and sent a box of DVDs to Feilong a few days later. The signed name 'M Arbatov' made the White Snake very nervous. Some even suggested checking for bombs or poison before delivering it to their beloved master. They didn't forget how that man just walked in their headquarters fearlessly before. 

Feilong heard the commotion and frowned when he found out what happened. Mikhail should do better than sending a box with his name written on it! He smiled at his men, saying he knew what it was and comforted their nerves. 

Yoh took the box for him back to his private quarter. 

"Thanks." Feilong chose the seat in front of the TV and asked Tao for some snacks and tea. "If I am correct, I don't have any appointments today."

"Yes, that's correct." Yoh checked his schedule again, "But the servants are decorating the house for the new year. They might need your approval."

"Tao, can I leave it to you? You always decorate wonderfully." Feilong smiled at the boy who was serving tea.

"Yes! Fei-sama, do you know which florist the roses were from? I want to get some flowers for the new year."

"Uh... I'll check." Feilong was a bit embarrassed at how he was so distracted by Mikhail that he forgot he promised Tao to ask. He gave a bit of thoughts, and added, "No peach blossom in my house." 

Peach blossom symbolizes good fortune in love life, the very last thing he needed. 

Tao nodded. He was too young to understand this and thought his master just did not like the pink flowers. But Yoh, on the other hand, caught something from it. He waited until Tao went to refill the teapot and the room was emptied except the two of them. 

Feilong was opening his box. He was usually very busy and hardly had time for this, so he planned to watch the three movies in one go. Yoh watched him struggling in tearing off the tapes on the box.

"So, no need for any peach blossoms because you are seeing someone already?" He tried to sound very casual when he spoke, but emphasized the word 'someone' and stared at the box. 

"What? I am not seeing anyone!" Feilong rolled his eyes, "Mikhail is just, um, borrowed me some DVDs for leisure." 

"Ah, so it's Mikhail Arbatov." 

"...It's him that lent me the DVDs. And I am seeing nobody." Feilong repeated himself, "I hope I made myself clear?" 

"Yes, boss. Whatever you say." Yoh left the room quickly in case he had poked the dragon a bit too much.

Feilong locked his door after Tao sent him tea, and lied on the sofa comfortably. He took out his phone and texted Mikhail, "Where did you get the roses? My assistant said he wanted to buy flowers from there." 

Feilong opened the first DVD box and was ready for his movie marathon. But he was dumbfounded at what he saw. 

Mikhail hid his photo inside the box.

He felt lucky that he opened it alone, or Yoh would give him the "I-knew-it" kind of look. What the hell was he thinking?! Was he thinking at all?

He flipped the photo and saw Mikhail had written something on it. 

"Hope this movie teaches you the meaning of love. P.S. I ran out of paper at home, had to use this. You can keep it in your wallet if you like." 

Feilong rolled his eyes at the message. "Teach me the meaning of love?" As if he did not know! Love is nothing but burden and distraction from your goal! And the running out of paper thing... Feilong didn't even want to comment on it. 

Now he had his name, his photo, and his birthday. Feilong started to consider cursing him with the good old voodoo way seriously. Perhaps it could get his head right. 

He played the DVD and lied down on the sofa again, rewatching the first one of the series. 

Alright. It was a little bit touching. Just a bit.

And the second one. There was another photo hidden with "liked the first one?" written on it. Nothing could surprise him anymore. Mikhail Arbatov was just a weirdo that did weird things. 

Alright, the characters met again after years. This part Mikhail had told him. Oh how lovely! They each had their partners and they still loved each other. This was what the world called "cheating" and "scumbags". 

Feilong put the third one to his DVD player furiously, and he got the third Mikhail's photo. He flipped it over and read, "Sometimes quarrels make the relationship stronger".

Yes, and sometimes quarrels ruin your relationship. Feilong laughed, imagining Mikhail writing all these messages with a straight face. 

He finished watching the movies, feeling a bit sad and happy at the same time. He could admit that this was nicely filmed, even if he seriously doubted the plots. Feilong looked at the clock and was surprised to see five hours had passed, and the sun was set. 

He grabbed his phone in case he missed something important when he was, even though he didn't want to admit, immersed in the movies. There was only one message from Mikhail.

"The Arbatov Garden. I grew the roses myself!" 

Eh. Feilong just accidentally discovered the new side of his "business rival". 

"Um. Do you happen to have something like peony and narcissus, you know, the flowers for lunar new year? I'll pay." Feilong typed. He chuckled when he pictured Mikhail wearing a farmer hat and watering the roses under the sun.

"Ummmm…You spoiled my surprise gift!" Mikhail sent him a photo of a huge pot of unblossomed narcissus. "For you. I will send this over on the eve."

"Not with M.Arbatov written on it, please." 

Mikhail was of course exaggerating when he said he grew the roses. His gardeners did it, and he hand-picked them. But the narcissus was indeed looked after by himself, to wish the very best of luck for his Feilong.

======

The preparation for Lunar New Year was hectic. As Tao insisted, Feilong wrote all the Fai Chun himself and stuck those red papers with wishing words on the wall with Tao. His men were voting who would dress up as the God of Wealth and the arrangement of the lion dances. 

Yes, that was part of the job of a mafia group. It was mainly for the lower rank members to get petty cash from the public, and of course it did not concern Feilong. 

The huge pot of narcissus arrived on the Eve of Lunar new year. No "M Arbatov" crafted on it, as Feilong requested, but it was brought to the headquarters by Mikhail himself. 

Everyone was alerted when they saw the blond men walking straight to the headquarters, demanding to see their boss. Yoh was preparing the candy box downstairs and noticed the commotion in the entrance. He went back to the top floor and notified Feilong instantly. 

"Must be a good show." Yoh thought. 

Feilong went down at once with a look of disapproval. He crossed his arms and looked at Mikhail with a cold face. "What is this?"

"I thought people are supposed to be more cheerful in the lunar new year?" Mikhail smiled, "I came to give these flowers to you." 

"..." 

"And to get my DVDs back. You know, you should return everything you owe the others before the new year, or it's bad luck." Mikhail chuckled at the excuse he made up, "I did my research on the culture before I came to Macau."

"I see, you are not an uncultured swine then." Feilong smiled, remembering how Mikhail said he could call him anything outside that room, "This way, please." 

Feilong showed the way to his private quarter. He knew how Mikhail was capable at starting troubles, and he did not want his subordinates to gossip and make rumours from it. 

Inside the elevator where they were finally alone, Feilong rolled his eyes at the man. "Why the hell do you just show up at my doorsteps? What happened to 'everything is just inside the hotel room', huh?" 

"Oh dear, I did my research. As a BUSINESS PARTNER, I am entitled to visit you in the new year! In fact, it is impolite if I don't!" Mikhail smiled, fully confident at his wonderfully made excuses, "And it is not like I never invited myself to your house before we, eh, started this relationship. You are overthinking this." 

Feilong led the way to his room, and he ordered his bodyguards to stay away when he pushed open the door. Mikhail paced around the room, appreciating the elegant decorations. 

The room was warmly decorated, with wooden furniture and the Fai Chuns Feilong and Tao just put on the wall. Mikhail smiled at the many flowers inside, "Flowers...You are more feminine than I imagine." 

Feilong turned around in surprise, "That's a first. Usually people say I am more masculine than they imagine." 

"That I already know, I mean, I still remember your dead kicks to the balls." Mikhail chuckled. "So, no tea for me?" 

"No." Feilong smiled and picked up the DVDs from his coffee table, "Take your stuff and leave." 

"Did you write these red paper things yourself? It's wishing words, right? Can I have one?" Mikhail pointed at the Fai Chun on the wall. 

"I am not wishing my business rival the best of luck in work." 

"That's selfish…We can be great partners and earn together!" Mikhail moaned, "How about wishing for my love life? I need some luck from you." 

"I am pretty sure you don't need my help." Feilong rolled his eyes and spoke softly, even there were no one inside the room except them, "I don't care if you fuck anyone else, but I will kill you if you give me STDs." 

Feilong threw the DVDs to Mikhail and asked his guards to "escort" him out, before Mikhail could answer anything. 

"Now get out of my house, and don't you dare come to 'visit' me tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

The Lunar New Year was full of rituals and customs to follow, but Feilong did not have any family left now, so many could be abandoned. He ate a wonderful dinner with Tao, listening to how "Mr. Arbatov's narcissus is so beautiful" and "Mr. Arbatov gave me a bag of Russian candy!'. Good job, Mikhail, for bribing my assistant! 

After dinner, Feilong sat at the table with Tao and Yoh, packing the red envelopes for tomorrow. "Tao, why do I have to give red envelopes to my subordinates?"

"To show your gratitude to them so they will be loyal to you." 

"Good. And how much should I pack?" 

"Depends on the ranking. The higher they are, the more they get." Tao took out a list with the number of people in each ranking, and a whole box of empty envelopes in different colours. 

"Very well, Tao. Don't forget these little things when you take over. A red envelope with some money might seem to be nothing, but it will affect how your men see you." Feilong petted the boy and looked at the long list, "OK! Let's get started with the highest rank, or we won't be able to sleep tonight." 

Feilong had been teaching Tao everything about the mafia world since the incident in Taiwan with Yantsui. Tao had vowed to join the White Snake after that. Feilong did not want Tao to follow this painful path if he could help, but if this was what Tao wished to be, then he would train him properly.

"Old Chan is a good friend of my father, he is loyal to the group. But this guy, Little Lee of Causeway Bay, will not hesitate in backstabbing the White Snake if he has a chance." Feilong introduced the important people to Tao when they were packing money, 

"The leader of the sub-groups will all be coming to greet Feilong-sama tomorrow. Tao, you could take a look at them from behind." Yoh suggested. His hands were also busy counting the number of filled envelopes.

"No." Feilong hesitated for a while, and continued, "Tao, you are sitting next to me tomorrow. You will be joining the meeting as an official member, not my assistant anymore." 

Both Tao and Yoh looked up in surprise. They stopped the work in hand, and stared at Feilong without a word. It was Yoh that broke the silence, "But, would it be...risky to expose who Tao really is?" 

"No, I want them to know Lius has a proper descendent. Of course, it is not like I am giving the throne to Tao right away, you still need a lot of training." Feilong smiled at the boy, "But I want people to know Tao's real identity, so when the time has come, no one will doubt his rightfulness."

Feilong had been thinking about this for a long time. He needed Tao to be recognized, in case anything happened to him and he could not pass the throne to Tao properly. He might be well trained in guns and close quarters battles, but one bullet in a bad place was enough to finish him. In this profession, you never know when and whose bullet would hit you. 

Feilong sighed at his heart. That was another reason not to be in love. 

In the past, he wanted his partner to be someone living in the underworld, someone who could understand him, accompany him, and support him. He thought Asami was a perfect choice. But now, after so many things happened, he seriously doubted if he could handle it when his lover is in danger. 

The better option was, obviously, had no lover at all so you would not have to worry about anyone. 

After finishing with the red envelopes, Feilong tucked Tao in and gave him a goodnight kiss on his cheek. The boy was a bit nervous at what would happen tomorrow. Feilong then dismissed Yoh and returned to his room. He did not go to bed right away. Instead, he took out his calligraphy set and the red papers. 

The floor-to-ceiling window gave Feilong an excellent view of the night of Hong Kong. He was also a bit nervous for tomorrow. Was that the best choice? Was this wise? He almost lost in thoughts overlooking the still-busy streets, until he realized that lights in the other buildings had turned off. He tied his hair and started preparing the ink. 

And he wrote four characters on the long piece of red paper. Feilong read it again and was satisfied at his performance, then he carefully stamped his name seal in the corner. 

"Mr. Ho," Feilong summoned his servant that was on night duty, "Please send this to Mr. Arbatov in the morning, as a thank you gift for the flowers." 

======

Mikhail was woken up by his maid in the early morning, saying Feilong had sent him a gift. He ran down to the front door like a child who heard Santa Claus came, forgetting he was only wearing a pant. The cold wind greeted his bare torso when he opened the door, but it was nothing compared to the winter in Moscow.

It was a middle-age man waiting for him at the door, not Feilong himself. Mikhail was a little bit disappointed, but of course, Feilong must be busy meeting people today. 

His disappointment was replaced by excitement in no time when he saw the Fai Chun. He unrolled it and looked at it carefully. "He wrote this himself? What does it say? Oh wait, these are not curse words, are these?" 

"Master Feilong said it is a thank you gift for the narcissus." The man said, "It means, wish you safe wherever you go." 

"And this…" Mikhail looked at the name seal in the corner, "It says Liu Feilong." These were the few characters that he learnt by heart. 

"Yes, it is Master Feilong's seal. He only stamps it on works he is satisfied with." 

Mikhail accepted it happily and he gave the man a red envelope. He might be a foreigner, but when in Rome, do as the Romans do. 

Being a mafia boss based in Macau, his new year was as busy as Feilong's. People came to visit his house, bringing gifts and expecting red envelopes in return. Mikhail was not lying when he said he did the research on the culture before he came. That was the number one rule of success when you were doing business in foreign countries. 

He lost count of the people who visited him since morning, wishing him all kinds of fortune from health to wealth. Some he knew the names, some he couldn't even recognize the face. What Mikhail could not understand was why none of them decided to wish him luck in love. That was the one thing he needed. 

"What did you say?" After a whole day of entertaining his guest, Mikhail finally had a chance to sit down on his dining table, listening to his right-hand-man.

"I said, Liu Feilong had disclosed 'Tao' is the son of his late brother, and declared that boy his ward and future successor." 

"Oh great. Glad that I bribed the kid with candies!" Mikhail laughed, "I had such a fantastic foresight." 

"The boy won't get the power for another decade. Aren't you bribing a bit too early?"

"If the boy likes me, Feilong will think I am a better person than he thought!" Mikhail chuckled, "Great idea for both business and personal matters, isn't it?" 

"Whatever..." Mikhail's subordinate shrugged, "Well, to celebrate the new year, how about a lovely party with girls? Four of us and...ummm...ten girls?" 

"Not for me. You guys go and have fun, I'll pay." Mikhail smiled and refused the invitation. 

"What!?" Boris, the right-hand-man and close friend of Mikhail, spoke dramatically. He quickly lowered his voice, "Well, erectile dysfunction is nothing to be ashamed of. You see, I know some doctors-"

"It's functioning perfectly, thanks." Mikhail interrupted, "I am just, eh, I have someone special." 

Boris gave him the stop-the-bullshit face and left, muttering things like "but he is Mikhail the Playboy", "can't believe this", and "I really should call the doctor" on his way to the party. 

===

Mikhail knew it must be a chaos in White Snake after the disclosure of Tao's identity, so he did not pay Feilong a visit and further troubled him. They only met on the seventh day of new year. 

They met in a start-of-business ceremony of the casino that the two organizations co-invested. Even though the casino was never actually closed in the holiday, it was a ritual to invite the lion dances as a symbol of kicking start the new business year. 

Feilong arrived at the casino wearing a red cheongsam, with his hair tied up loosely with a Chinese knot. The boy that was all over the mafia world's news was following Feilong everywhere. He tried his very best not to show his nervousness in the fear of embarrassing the White Snake or Feilong.

Feilong spotted Mikhail in the VIP seat, and took Tao to his seat too. 

"Gong Hei Fat Choi, Mr. Arbatov." Feilong smiled at him. 

"Gong Hei Fat Choi, Mr. Liu, and young Mr. Liu." Mikhail greeted both Feilong and the blushed Tao, who was still uncomfortable at how people started calling him a Liu, "You are beautiful in this...eh, cheongsam, is it what it calls?" 

"Yes. Your navy suit is not bad either. Not your usual white one?"

"White is the funeral colour, not suitable for a new year event. See, I do know these things." Mikhail laughed and showed off his tie, "I even got a red tie." 

"Very good looking. Your tie, not you." Feilong chuckled and sat down next to Mikhail. "Tao, sit next to me."

They were waiting for the time when the lions came out. As the owner of the casino, they had to draw the eyes of the lion as a symbol of wish for prosperity. 

"So, how's your new life as a father?" Mikhail smiled at the boy, who was busy trying to maintain his good manner before too many pairs of eyes. 

"News travels fast, huh." Feilong crossed his arms, "Mind your own business, Mikhail."

"I am minding my BUSINESS. You know, I might have to start sucking up the young Mr. Liu!" Mikhail joked, "Hey, boy, how's my candy?" 

"It's yum-" Tao quickly stopped, trying to sound more adult-like, "I meant, it's delicious. Thank you." 

"Ha, too much pressure from the strict daddy, obviously." Mikhail laughed. He could almost imagine his queen teaching the boy manner that was close to royal standard. "Umm...How about let me contribute something to his learning?"

"Ha?" Feilong almost laughed at these words. "What can you teach but I can't? Stop poking my FAMILY business."

"Let me see...drinking and driving?" Mikhail smiled and tried to poke the dragon a little bit more.

"Oh shut up! He is just twelve!" 

The drums and gongs marked the start of the lion dance. Feilong looked away from the very happy idiot next to him, back onto the lion dancers instead. Those skillful dancers climbed on the two-metres tall poles and did a series of challenging movements. The whole dance ended with the lion parading the whole casino, as a symbol of bringing luck to every corner.

"Good show." Feilong shook the hand of the manager of the lion dance team, and left without another word to Mikhail. Once he settled down in the backseat of his car with Tao, his phone vibrated as expected.

"14 Feb. Give me your whole day, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fai Chun:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fai_chun
> 
> Lion dance (HK Style):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eauoZ1qxHfg


	8. Chapter 8

Too many people still come to visit Feilong even when the lunar new year has supposedly ended. Everyone was curious about the legendary "Liu Yantsui's son". After all, the death of Senior Liu and Liu Yantsui were still a mystery to the public. No one except Feilong and Asami knew exactly what happened years ago. 

Feilong had increased the security level for Tao. He now had two trustworthy bodyguards following him around. As Feilong's ward now, the housework was no longer Tao's responsibility, but the boy insisted in helping Feilong with his wardrobe. 

On the night of the 13th, Feilong tutored Tao for his school work and tucked the boy in. "Good night, dear."

Feilong kissed on the boy's cheek as usual. He packed himself some clothes and a few more items, then summoned his car.

"Yoh. K11 Musea Mall." Feilong sat in the backseat of the car, "Pick me up tomorrow at midnight, in the Harbourfront Promenade." 

"...Midnight tomorrow? What are you going to do for the whole day?" 

"...I have my plans." Feilong answered, trying to sound indifferent.

"Well. In this case, Happy Valentine's in advance." Yoh shrugged and started the engine. "I was planning to say this to you tomorrow, but since I won't be around you…" 

"Wait, what?" Feilong was shocked. How could he forget 14th of February is Valentine's Day! He really should not agree to meet with Mikhail on this special day. "I didn't know..."

"Well...Should I turn the car back home?" 

"...No, go ahead." 

Yoh drove to the parking of the mall and opened the door for his master. He did not believe in how Feilong said he was going to spend a day somewhere he could do meditation alone. He smiled and wished his beautiful boss best of luck in whatever he wanted to do, which earned himself a glare. 

"I AM ON MY OWN." 

"You don't have to explain to me, Master Feilong." Yoh chuckled, "I am going right back to the headquarters. No one will interrupt your, eh, meditation." 

Feilong stood and made sure Yoh's car headed to the highway back home. It was almost eleven so most shops were closed. He walked past a convenient store, and bought a box of m&m's. 

He went to the hotel room that he was now very familiar with, opened the door and the darkness inside surprised him. Mikhail was not there yet. 

"Damn you Mikhail." Feilong was slightly crossed. He took a bath, changed into his homewear, smoked a few fillings of pipe, and then, 1 am, no Mikhail Arbatov. 

Feilong sat on the armchair, watching the night view of the Victoria Harbour. From here, he could see his headquarters standing on the other side. Tao must be sleeping soundly now… 

Slowly, Feilong fell asleep in the chair. He was too tired. He was exhausted from people rushing to his house, trying to take a look at Tao and see if they could get some benefits. Some suspected him to be terminally ill and was in need of a successor. Some had even started to plot a war. He needed something to release his stress. 

Day after day, his nights were occupied by dreams. Dreams of his brother's return. Dreams of conspiracy and betrayal. Dreams of the bloody mafia wars. Dreams of Tao injured or killed. The dreams were so vivid and so real, it felt like he had experienced those. 

Bad dreams woke Feilong up every night, leaving him sweating and panting alone in darkness. He forced himself to lie down and sleep, and tried to regain energy before his next nightmare woke him up again.

Mikhail. 

The name flashed in his mind. The soft touches, the gentle kisses, the warm smiles and his deep and charming voice… 

=======

Feilong was woken up by a kiss. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see he was on the bed. He was always a light sleeper especially in unfamiliar places, a habit he acquired when he was an assassin. He was appalled that he did not wake up when someone entered his room and even moved him to the bed. He would have died if that was an enemy. 

"Good morning, my sleeping beauty." Mikhail leaned over and kissed Feilong again, "Your prince had come to wake you up." 

"...Ten more minutes." Feilong reached out his arms and pulled Mikhail down. His heart was still racing from the fear of his own recklessness, but he felt so safe to see Mikhail. He closed his eyes and fell asleep again, resting his head on Mikhail's arm. 

He was woken up by Mikhail's kiss again an hour later, when Mikhail felt his arm was numbed. 

"...Where were you last night?" Feilong let Mikhail pull his arm away. He rested his head on the pillow, unwilling to wake up yet. It had been a long time since he had a quality sleep.

"Eh, I didn't know you count the start of a day from midnight." Mikhail smiled, "So, are you leaving at twelve, Cinderella?"

"Yes." Feilong chuckled and opened his eyes to check the clock, "You have wasted ten hours of bed time with me." 

"Huh. What a shame." Mikhail smiled and pulled Feilong up, "Let's eat?" 

Feilong brushed his teeth when breakfast arrived. As usual, Mikhail ordered his favourite breakfast without needing to ask. He smiled at the thoughtfulness of the man.

"So, what's your plan for today?" 

"We do what we do." Mikhail smiled, there were not many things you could do inside a hotel room. 

"Sounds good." Feilong finished his last bite and drank his favourite tea. 

He stood up and saddled on Mikhail's laps, his face drew closer and closer. At last, their lips touched each other. Feilong gave him a long, deep and very wet kiss. 

"You taste like cigarettes." Feilong complained, "Anything but Dunhill." 

"Marlboro." Mikhail smiled, his hands busy taking their clothes off. "You want to do it like this? Sitting on me?"

"Yes. Shut up and be a good dildo." Feilong leaned over and kissed him again. His hands touched the muscular torso like he was appreciating a sculpture. Feilong rested his head on the man's shoulder.

As before, Mikhail used loads of lubricants to minimize Feilong's discomfort. However, Feilong still frowned and sweated when he tried letting it enter himself. 

"Ha…" Feilong took a deep breath, "Did any girls complain about your size?" 

"I haven't touched any girl for a very long time." Mikhail kissed on the corner of Feilong's eyes, trying to comfort him, "My subordinates were suspecting I have erectile dysfunction." 

"Well…" Feilong chuckled at his words, "I can vouch for you if we are not hiding this relationship." 

"I hope we don't have to hide whatever we are. They are going to force me to see a doctor soon." Mikhail laughed, checking whether Feilong was ready for more. 

The beauty took another deep breath and felt he was used to the gigantic thing inside him. He lifted himself up a bit and let gravity do the rest. "Ahh...Misha..." 

They could barely talk. They were too focused on the sensations, the satisfaction and the feelings that the other gave them. It felt like even a single word was a waste of time and a disrespect to their partners. 

And Mikhail noticed that this time, Feilong kept his beautiful eyes on him all the time. The eyes were dreamy from the wonderful sex, but they were gazing at him. 

At him only. 

The feeling of being given full attention further excited Mikhail. He could not resist the urge of pushing the beautiful man on the bed. The long and slim legs rested on the blond man's shoulders. Mikhail could not control himself anymore. Each thrust was harder than the previous, each moan was louder and sweeter.

He had to. 

He had to make this darling man his. 

They had it once on the bed. Once in the shower. And once again on the bed, on the sofa, on the desk. They kissed, touched, and did much more intimate actions until neither of them could lift a finger. 

Feilong rested his head on the man's abs, too lazy and tired to bath again. They were not twenty-years-old anymore. A sex marathon was enjoyable, but exhausting at the same time. 

"I am starving." Mikhail brushed the silky hair that spread on his torso, "Oh dear, we have been having fun for a good three hours." 

"I got some chocolate for you." Feilong pointed on the table, "Eh...Happy Valentine's. Not that we are valentines but…" 

"Oh my...You always catch my heart in the most unexpected way." Mikhail leaned down and kissed Feilong again, "Thank you." 

"There is no special meaning. It was just...eh...manner." Feilong blushed a little and lifted himself up. "Bath time. BATH only."

"I can't guarantee I could control myself. Dear, why don't you take a bath when I call for lunch?" 

Feilong took a long bath in the enormous tub. He slided down into the water and the whole world was quiet. No more annoying guests, no more endless meetings, no more responsibility. It was only him in the barest form, hugged by the warmth of water.


	9. Chapter 9

He didn't know how much time had passed, but he was woken up by Mikhail again. The man pulled him out of the tub, wiped him dry and put him into a bathrobe. "Dear, you looked so tired." 

"I am." Feilong saw no reason to pretend otherwise. He let Mikhail hold him up and took him back to the room, "And I am hungry."

The lunch Mikhail ordered was spaghetti and pizza, perfect for gaining energy after their intense "exercise". 

Feilong brought a DVD this time and insisted his collection was far more realistic. 

"Speaking of DVDs, I noticed that you kept my photos." Mikhail smirked, "Did you keep it in your wallet?"

"Photos? I thought you said those are memo papers." Feilong laughed, "Perhaps I made a voodoo doll with them."

"Love spell, I hope?" 

"Who knows?" Feilong smiled. He put the DVD to the player, "Now, keep quiet and watch this. This will teach you the true meaning of love."

They finished the last bite of their lunch and cuddled on bed. The movie was old and slow, but the settings, the song and the actors were so attractive that neither of them could keep their eyes off the screen.

"That clothing...looks like your usual one." 

"That actor wore cheongsam the best." 

"No, you are prettier." Mikhail planted a kiss on Feilong's forehead, "And you are telling me this ghost story is more 'realistic' than mine?" 

"Yes. You see, they were madly in love to the extent of promising to suicide together because they can't marry in this life. And he got cold feet." Feilong spoke slowly, "He left her to die alone. Let her wait in the world of death for fifty years. Forget their promise. Forget her." 

"You have little faith in love." Mikhail brushed Feilong's hair and said.

"She sacrificed her next life to find him. And see what she got at the end? Nothing." Feilong started to be a bit agitated. "You get nothing from love!" 

"Darling, perhaps it is not about the ending." Mikhail kissed him again, "They had a good time when they were together, hadn't they?" 

"What's the point of it?" Feilong moved himself closer to Mikhail's embrace, "At the end, you are alone." 

Mikhail pulled him closer and hugged him tightly. The ending song of the movie was slow and sad. The lyrics were written in ancient Chinese style so Mikhail could not understand much. But the trembling beauty in his arm told him Feilong was badly affected by the song. 

Mikhail grabbed the remote and paused the DVD. He was not expecting so much reaction from Feilong because of a movie. 

Maybe he was too tired. Come to think of it, Feilong was not shielded up like his usual self. Mikhail entered the room and put him back to the bed, and Feilong did not open his eyes for that. He even fell asleep in the bathtub. Something about him did not seem right. 

"No more talk of darkness...Forget these wide-eyed fears...I'm here, nothing can harm you...My words will warm and calm you…" Mikhail started humming a song in the hope of comforting the beautiful man. His deep voice was magically calming, and the lyrics spoke directly to Feilong's heart. 

After the whole song, Mikhail felt the shaking had stopped. Feilong was breathing slow and steady. 

"How are you feeling, my princess?" Mikhail smiled.

"Why have you downgraded me? I thought you called me your queen before." Hearing how Feilong could crack a joke, Mikhail knew he was fine now. 

"Sorry, Your Majesty." Mikhail played along with him and kissed Feilong's hand like a knight worshipping his beloved queen, "May I know what troubled my queen's mind?" 

"Nothing Liu Feilong can't tackle." He smiled confidently, "I just need a good sleep." 

Mikhail beamed. He let Feilong rest his head on his torso. Listening to the strong and rhythmic heartbeats, Feilong drifted off very soon. He felt so safe, so comfortable and so relieved to be with this man. It felt like there would not be any nightmare just because this man was accompanying him. 

And it was indeed a nightmare-free sleep. It was not dreamless though. He dreamt about him and Mikhail being together. They lived in a cosy house near a beach, having a quiet life. They had a pet. They raised a child. No more bullets, no more blood. They were like any happy married couples.

Feilong woke up in a startle when he thought about the word 'couple' . He panted, and saw Mikhail smiling besides him. 

"What!?" Feilong was slightly crossed to see that handsome face in his dream was now right in front of him. 

"You called my name in your dream. You dreamt about me." 

"...Oh hell." Feilong blushed and looked away. Did he really sleep-talked? "No, I haven't."

"I take it as a yes." Mikhail chuckled. He knew how dishonest Feilong could be when he felt embarrassed. "I wish I knew what I did in your dream." 

Feilong rolled his eyes and left for the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror, cursing how he shamelessly dreamt about Mikhail. He washed his face and tried to get himself together. Mikhail walked in and hugged Feilong from behind. 

They stared at themselves in the mirror for a long time, before Feilong broke the silence.

"... Misha, have you ever wondered what you will be doing, if you are not a mafia?" Feilong did not pause for an answer, "I never intended to be the leader when my brother was here. I thought I could be his assistant, his pawn and his loyal soldier. But here I am, a drug lord!" 

"I don't know, maybe a supermodel? I am good looking!" Mikhail laughed, "Like you, I grew up in a mafia family. I never had any idea of an alternative lifestyle."

"I have no complaints in shouldering the responsibility." Feilong snuggled, "But I am worried about Tao. Everyday after I disclose his identity, I have nightmares. I keep doubting if it was a mistake. I keep feeling people are pointing guns at Tao and me." 

"That's a growing process for any children in our world. We all have been through that. We all survived." Mikhail petted him gently, "Is that why you wished me safe? Darling, I adore you."

Feilong turned around to face Mikhail. His beautiful eyes looking at the sky-blue eyes seriously, "Mish- No, I mean, Mr. Arbatov." 

Mikhail raised his brows at how Feilong addressed him. 

"Can you promise me, you will look after and protect Tao if anything happens to me?"


	10. Chapter 10

They stared at each other in silence for a whole minute. Mikhail was not even sure if Feilong was serious.

"Like...a godfather?" Mikhail asked. He was not sure if there was something like this in the Chinese culture. 

"...I wasn't thinking that far." Feilong frowned. This was a far more complicated issue to consider. 

"We will talk about this later, dear." Mikhail held his hands and took him back to the room, "No business in this room. No love outside this room." 

"...Right." 

They snuggled on the bed, chatted about their dreams in childhood, and joked about the taste of movies of the others. Feilong fed Mikhail the m&m's he bought, and laughed when the man said these were the sweetest chocolate he ever had. 

They kissed. They hugged. And cuckoo, Cinderella had to go.

"Shall I meet you tomorrow to discuss Tao?" Mikhail helped Feilong for his coat and asked. 

"Make a reservation, Mr. Arbatov." Feilong smiled and gave him one last kiss, "No, I will contact you." 

Feilong left the hotel and walked to the Harbourfront. Nights in February were chilly, he could not help but shivered a bit. He stood in front of the harbour, watching the sparkling lights on the Hong Kong Island. 

"Master Feilong." Yoh called from the back and put a scarf on him gently. He led the way back to the car, "The heater is on. Is the temperature OK?" 

"Yes, thank you." Feilong smiled. "You are always very thoughtful. Second to Tao, maybe."

"I guess I should aim for the top then." Yoh chuckled, "How's your, eh, meditation?"

"Stress relieving." Feilong answered, "That's what meditation is for, isn't it? You should try it from time to time." 

They returned home and were surprised to see Tao was waiting for them in the living room. The boy was obviously sleepy, but he sat on the sofa, trying to stay awake. "Fei-sama!" The boy rushed to Feilong's side as soon as he opened the door. He helped his beloved master to take his coat off. "Welcome back!"

"Little boy should be sleeping in this hour." Feilong petted his head gently. He signaled Yoh that he could leave now, and then took the boy back to his bedroom.

"...I miss you." Tao whined. "May I sleep with you tonight, please?"

"Alright." Feilong stopped on the way, and changed to the direction of his bedroom. "I need to change into my pajamas first." 

Feilong took his pajamas and went to the bathroom. He didn't know whether Mikhail had left any marks on his body, so he better not risk taking off clothes in front of the boy. He climbed on the bed and hugged Tao. 

"Fei-sama, I know sometimes you wake up at night…" Tao whispered, "I can't do much now, but I hope I could comfort your heart." 

"Nonsense. You being here is already the best comfort." Feilong gave the boy a kiss on the cheek, "Tao...Tell me, do you like Mr. Arbatov?"

"..." The boy blinked at Feilong before answering with hesitation, "If...If you like him, then I like him too." 

Feilong sighed at this. The hesitation of Tao reminded him of himself, the young Liu Feilong who knew nothing but to obey his brother. He had no ambition, no dream, no future other than being the good soldier of Yantsui. 

"You don't have to live for anyone, Tao. You can do whatever you like, say whatever you want." Feilong smiled at the boy, "If you want to be the leader of White Snake, I will pave the road for you. If you don't, you can turn around and walk away from it. You are not me, and I don't want you to be me." 

"Fei-sama…? But I want to be like you!"

Feilong smiled again and brushed the hair off the boy's face, "So, do you like Mr. Arbatov?" 

"He seemed to be nice to you." Tao quickly paused as he realized he was still talking about Feilong but not himself, "He gave me delicious candy and he was very polite all the time. I like him."

"So his bribery works well." Feilong chuckled, "Good night, dear." 

The boy fell asleep very soon. Feilong smiled at his cute sleeping face and tried to make up his mind. Asking Mikhail to be Tao's godfather was more than just a promise. It showed the bonding of the two groups. As Tao would be the future leader of White Snake, it meant Mikhail's Bratva would have influence on the White Snake, now and in the future. It would certainly raise concerns from his people. But at the same time, it showed the support from Mikhail and would deter some of the rebels.

Feilong was troubled with questions in his mind. Is Mikhail trustworthy for such an important promise? What if he is just having fun? What if he is just setting a trap so he could lay hands on the White Snake, like...a second Asami? He could not handle another betrayal, another death of his family, and another broken heart.

Feilong phone vibrated on the bedside table. He took it immediately in case it woke Tao up. It was a message from the man that was fully occupying his mind now. 

"Get home safe?" 

"Yes, and I am now sleeping with the best man in the world." Feilong replied with a smile on his face that he didn't even notice.

"Tao doesn't count as a man yet. Have a nice dream, hopefully about me. Good night, my beautiful queen." 

Feilong almost laughed to see his reply. He looked at the message once again and put the phone aside. Somehow, he had an instinct that he was going to sleep very well tonight.

=======

Feilong spent a morning explaining to Tao the pros and cons of being the godson of Mikhail. To Tao, he did not care about anything but how his beloved Feilong felt. He might be young and still ignorant about the underworld, but he knew people were plotting something against Feilong since the day Feilong disclosed his identity. If it could relieve some of the pressure from Feilong's shoulder, he couldn't care less whether it was Mikhail or whoever to be his godfather. If Feilong trusted the man, he should therefore trust him too. 

Feilong told his plan to Yoh, and Yoh agreed at once. He was once a traitor, and could only stay because Feilong was protecting him. If anything happened to Feilong, he would not be able to help Tao at all. Tao would need someone as powerful as Feilong to be his alliance. 

But must that alliance be Mikhail? Was he really the unimpeachable choice? 

In the past, Feilong thought he was good at judging one's character. But he had fallen in love with the wrong person. He had a spy as his closest guard for seven years without knowing it. He was not so sure about judging people anymore, let alone trusting them. 

Trust was a big step to walk and a huge risk to take. 

"Mr. Arbatov? Can we talk in somewhere private?" Feilong made up his mind and made a call.

=======

Feilong took the helicopter to Macau with Yoh and Tao. He thought it would be the best to discuss the details with Mikhail before announcing it. 

It was the first time he stepped into the Arbatov House. The garden was, as Mikhail said, full of blooming roses. He noticed a pavilion in the corner of the garden, and thought it must be where Mikhail spent his romantic dates with girls. The house itself was impressive even to him, who grew up in a wealthy neighborhood. 

The butler opened the door before Feilong pressed the doorbell, and bowed to the guests in the most welcoming manner. 

"Welcome, Master Feilong, young Mr. Liu and the bodyguard. Master Mikhail is waiting for you in the living room." The butler said, "Would you please leave your coat and guns to the maids?" 

"Sure." Feilong placed his gun on the tray the maids were carrying, "We are unarmed." Yoh frowned, but followed. 

The butler led the way to the living room. Feilong thought the decorations of the house was too warm to be Mikhail-like. He imagined his house to be full of metallic and leather furnitures, and painting that was somewhere between artistic and erotic. But no, his house was more... normal than he thought, with wooden furniture and paintings of landscapes hung up in the corridor. 

Mikhail was sitting by the electric fake fire. It did not feel like winter without a fireplace, but you really didn't need one in Macau. He smiled as soon as Feilong entered the room, and served them tea in the splendour Russian tea cups. 

"Jasmine tea. Mr. Liu." Mikhail passed the cup to Feilong, "Please, take a seat."

"Mr. Arbatov." Feilong tried to sound polite and distant, "I believe you know why I am here. We've...eh…kind of talk about this before." 

"About our little Mister Liu here, right?" Mikhail smiled at the boy. He asked deliberately, "And?"

"I hope you can be his godfather. To guide him, and to guard him when needed." Feilong said quickly. "I know it's a huge responsibility, so you won't have to-" 

"OK. But on one condition." Mikhail interrupted. He gazed at Feilong with his signature grin on his face. Feilong never thought he would accept it so easily. 

"Yes?" Feilong asked. He was prepared for Mikhail asking for some of his business or goods in return. He knew that outside the hotel room, Mikhail never went soft on him in tradings or deals. Perhaps this was why Feilong felt safe enough to continue their sexual relationship. He knew the man could separate business and personal matters very well.

"As a godfather of your ward, I want to have the privilege to call you Feilong."


	11. Chapter 11

The room was so quiet that you could hear it if a needle was dropped to the ground. Tao looked around to see the faces of the adults and was confused. Feilong was frowning, Mikhail was smiling and Yoh had the most complicated facial expression, somewhere between "are-you-serious?" to "I-knew-you-two-had-a-thing". 

Feilong sighed and nodded. "Mikhail."

"Feilong." 

Tao did not understand the exchange of looks of the two bosses, but it seemed like they reached an agreement peacefully. 

Mikhail poured some more tea to Feilong's cup when he smiled like a fool. He was too happy from establishing a closer relationship with Feilong than just sex partner. 

"Boss." 

Boris came in after knocking, and was surprised to see Feilong there. He quickly talked to Mikhail in Russian about some random issues in their casino, and turned to Feilong. "It was surprising to see you here, Mr. Liu. Eh...Mikhail, are you inviting Mr. Liu to your new nightclub? We've got those pretty new girls-" 

Mikhail almost wanted to choke him off. He gave his friend a stare and hoped Boris took the hints. Luckily, his right-hand-man was not dim witted. "Joking. Of course. I hope you don't mind, Mr. Liu." 

"What an interesting way to show your hospitality." Feilong smiled and covered Tao's ears, "Not for me and Tao. Yoh, you can go if you are interested." 

"I am not sure whether Mr. Arbatov's taste in women matches mine." Yoh said. Even though their taste in men was quite the same, he secretly added in his mind.

Mikhail wanted to bang his head to the wall now. He had earned himself a better position in his relationship with Feilong literally five minutes ago, and now Feilong was looking at him like he was some dirt on the ground. 

"Eh. Shit. Um…garden, right. Garden." Mikhail's eloquence always seemed to disappear in front of Feilong, "Tao, would you like to have a walk in my garden? I heard that you like my roses." 

Tao was thrilled to hear it, but only agreed after Feilong nodded. Mikhail asked his gardener to give the boy a pair of shear so he could take some flowers home. Yoh was accompanying the little boy happily wandering in the rose bushes, while Mikhail led Feilong to the pavilion. 

"Boris was only joking about the girls…" Mikhail did not know why, but he thought he must explain it clearly. "I really haven't touched anyone other than you for ages."

"I know." Feilong chuckled, "He didn't invite you. He was inviting me. He thought you had ED." 

"Aw. Right. Damn Boris." Mikhail wanted to smash his friend's head on the ground, "I am happy that you trust me enough to ask me to be the godfather. You know what, you being the father and I being the godfather...I feel like we are a pair of couples raising a kid together." 

"Well, Tao's father is Yantsui. But I won't stop you from imagining yourself in a relationship with my brother." Feilong almost laughed at this thought, "And I don't trust you entirely, but I think I can try. Just to warn you, I won't go easy on betrayals." 

"I swear, if I ever betray you, my dick will be rotten." Mikhail said it with a serious face.

"Ha, that's a creative way to take a vow." Feilong laughed. "For the sake of your sexual life, don't betray me." 

They stood in the pavilion, watching Tao blissfully collecting the roses. The winter breeze blew on them and Feilong's beautiful hair flew behind him. His perfume reached the nostrils of Mikhail, which reminded him of their most wonderful night. He suddenly wanted to drag the beauty to the back of the tree and kiss him like they were born to be like that. But no, that was an absolute no-no. 

"Stop staring at me like you are…" Feilong paused to find the most accurate description, "Like you are imagining something indecent." 

"Oh, you have no idea what I am imagining." Mikhail smirked, "Wanna hear about it?"

"NO." Feilong rolled his eyes and started walking towards Tao, but he stopped and turned around to face Mikhail again, "You are NOT teaching Tao all those flirting and dirty talks." 

"Not even after he is eighteen?" Mikhail whined. "You are such an overprotective daddy." 

Feilong left the Arbatov Mansion with a huge bouquet of roses in hand.They headed back home to prepare for the announcement of the news. Tao took the bouquet back to Feilong's private quarter to decorate, and left the two adults finally alone. 

"These are the same as the roses on your birthday." Yoh grinned. "Ah, right. You went for a massage."

"Hm." Feilong looked away from him. 

"So it's true that you two are-" 

"NO." Feilong denied, "We are nothing but business partners. Well, now we are a bit more. But we were never what you are implying." 

"I won't tell. You know how I feel about you. I wish for nothing but your happiness, and I know I am not the one that could offer you." Yoh spoke like he was just stating the truth of the world, even though this very thought had hurt him so much. "Just let me know when you want to get rid of him. I am happy to help." 

"...Thanks?" Feilong was not expecting this from Yoh and could not resist smiling. "That's very reassuring from my best assassin."

After seeing Feilong out, Mikhail went back to his living room, considering what to do to his friend that almost ruined everything. "Seriously, 'we got all the new pretty girls'?!"

Boris gave him an innocent face. "How am I supposed to know he is your 'special someone' you are courting now? I mean, THE Liu Feilong?" He said in an exaggerated tone, "Out of ALL the people in the world! Oh right...ever since we were boys, you always go for the difficult ones..." 

"That's because I like challenging things. But Feilong is just...different from anyone in the past." Mikhail spoke in a serious manner. "But you are right, if this is a RPG game, the difficulty is hell mode." 

======

Feilong held a ceremony to formally announce the new bonding between White Snake and Mikhail's Bratva. It shocked many from the underworld. Some realized it would be a bad time plotting anything against the White Snake as they now have a new and powerful alliance. Some decided that they should stay in the dark and observe first. Those who guessed Feilong was ill and needed a successor believed this new godparent thing confirmed their thoughts. However, with Mikhail joining the game, nobody dared to make any reckless moves. 

"Do they have a ritual to follow in every aspect of life?" Mikhail complained when he received the long text from Feilong, asking him to prepare all sorts of auspicious items for the ceremony. 

The ceremony went mostly eventless, though Feilong noticed that some people had the most amusing facial expressions that looked like they could not believe the alliance was reality and their scheme went south. He made a mental note on who these clowns were, and ordered an investigation on them after the ceremony. 

"Uncle Mikhail sounds so old." Mikhail complained to Feilong after the ceremony, when he was invited to stay for dinner, "I mean, Tao doesn't call you Uncle Feilong, does he?" 

"I don't mind. I am his uncle."

"How about Uncle Misha? дядя? No...It reminds me of Yuri. Not a big fan of my own uncle..." Mikhail muttered. "Oh wait. Why am I an uncle? I thought a godfather is more like a father?"

"Anyone older is an uncle or auntie in Asian culture." Feilong smiled, "Make up your mind." 

"Hmmmm. Uncle Mikhail then. I want to save 'Misha' for, uh, someone special." Mikhail smiled at Feilong with a significant look that no one other than themselves understood. 

There were only Mikhail and Tao on the table, so in Feilong's opinion, the politeness was over. He rolled his eyes to Mikhail and ignored his flirts. He poured more soup into Mikhail's bowl. "Shut up and eat."


	12. Chapter 12

Tao and Mikhail became incredibly close not long after the ceremony. Tao was a bit reserved and shy in the beginning, but soon he opened up to his Uncle Mikhail. Mikhail was like a playmate that he never really had, quite different from what Feilong offered him. He loved the two contrasting fatherly figures. 

As Tao's godfather, Mikhail had been granted access to many places in the headquarters of White Snake. Nowhere with confidential info of course, but what mattered the most was that he could visit the private quarter on the top floor where Tao lived. 

And that was also where Feilong lived. 

It annoyed Feilong so much when he opened the door of his house after a tiring day, and saw the blond man waving at him on his sofa. Mikhail seemed to have learnt where his tea set was and how to brew tea in his favourite way. And Tao was not helping either. Mikhail had bought him a brand new video game console and promised to play with him when he came, so Tao was more than welcoming to see Mikhail. 

Bribery worked everywhere, from children to elderly. Feilong sighed. 

Mikhail invented all the reasons to visit his godson almost every week. They spent a whole afternoon together, sometimes gaming, sometimes reading, some other time doing all the things Mikhail never thought he would have a chance doing. As a notorious playboy, he always made sure he would not start fatherhood by "accident" because he never imagined himself to be a good father. 

In the evenings, Feilong had no choice but to invite Mikhail to stay for dinner if he did not want to be rude. 

"Have you got no work to do?"

"Wow. I am just helping out in Tao's mafia internship!" 

"...Internship?" Feilong chuckled at how Mikhail described it. "All I see is you two playing mario kart. Don't tell me you are teaching him how to drive." 

"There's philosophy in it. Tao, in the underworld, sometimes you have to throw banana peels and turtle shells at people. You can't be soft to them if you want to achieve your goal." Mikhail said as if he was giving a lecture, "We are playing shooting games tomorrow. Feilong, you know what, these games are getting much more realistic now. Perhaps you can learn how to drive from it." 

"Oh I just want to shoot you now." 

To be honest, it was not too bad to see Mikhail. This man did have his way in teaching in the funniest way, that sometimes even Feilong was interested in hearing it. Feilong was relieved to see Tao absorbing so much knowledge in a happy way. It was better than forcing him to memorize from formal lessons. 

"You see, Yuri spent more time with me than my father, and Yuri was a complete jerk." Mikhail answered after Feilong asking about his child raising tips, "So my goal is NOT to be like Yuri." 

"Fair point. I love my father, but sometimes I did wish I could be less...disciplined." Feilong reflected seriously, "I see this is not a bad decision to involve you in Tao's education. I wouldn't know how to play with him. As you know, my brother was also a complete jerk." 

Days passed and time flew, Feilong was getting used to the idea of seeing Mikhail at his house from time to time. Mikhail would greet him on his sofa and introduce tonight's dinner as if he lived there. Sometimes Mikhail took both Tao and Feilong for a ride to the countryside. They barbecued (and Feilong set fire on the food), they flew kites, and they just sat on the grass and chatted, like a perfectly happy family. 

"There was once when Yuri took me to the centre of a huge iced pond for fishing. I rode the sleigh and took all the huskies away without him." Mikhail laughed, "He ran after me for like thirty minutes before really caught me. And he almost killed me that time." 

"You deserved that." Feilong smirked. 

"To revenge, I stole all his socks and underwear and hung them on the tree, like a stinky Christmas tree." Mikhail laughed loudly, "Your turn. What's your greatest mischief? Mr. Liu-Disciplined-Feilong?" 

"There was once...When my brother pulled my hair and called me a sissy so I got very angry. I lured him to a bathroom in a far corner of our mansion that nobody used, and told him I am going to show him my, eh, manhood. I was young, don't judge me." Feilong blushed a bit, "And I locked him up. Everyone thought he went out playing so no one cared to look for him. I only let him go when father was angry at him for not showing up for dinner on time." 

"Wow. Tao, that's bad. Don't learn from him."

"You are in no position in judging me." Feilong laughed. "But yes, don't learn that." 

"I never thought Fei-sama would do that." Tao spoke with a huge smile like he just discovered a new world. 

To Feilong's surprise, Mikhail was behaving very well. He kept the promise of leaving intimacy between them in the hotel room. He talked to him like a boss to another boss. Their relationship was limited to an appropriate level between the guardians of Tao. Nothing out of the line.

About once or twice a month, they would still meet in the hotel room. They played in the bathtub with bubbles and soap all over their bodies, they kissed until they could not breath, and they drowned themselves in the ocean of pleasure. 

"You know what? I really like you more than before." Feilong said after a long lustful night. He rested his head on Mikhail's chest.

"Not to the level of love?" 

"No. Never." He muttered, "Never again." 

But it was a lie. 

Feilong knew he had something more than friendship in his heart. The feeling was familiar. He could not recognize it at first, but then he remembered. It was the same feeling after Asami blocked the knife for him and he dressed his wound. A feeling that was tender, but kept bothering his heart. The warning alarm was when he realized he was looking forward to their next countryside retreat. He knew he had a thing to this childish yet reliable man, and the feeling was mutual. 

But how could he? Had he forgotten his failure and disgrace with his obsession with Asami? 

It felt like his unbreakable castle was crumbling, and he had no idea whether he should rebuild it or let it fall. His brain told him he should strengthen it, but his heart asked him to open the front gate. And he stood in the throne room, confused and frustrated, watching his shelter falling into ruins.

"If we keep it like this, maybe we can…last longer." Feilong said with a soft voice, and he quickly added, "I meant our relationship, not sex. You did good enough in that." 

"I know." Mikhail chuckled and petted him gently, "I won't rush you into anything if you are not ready." He smirked, "Sex included." 

"I knew you would say that." Feilong chuckled. He rolled over and kissed Mikhail gently.

They both knew there was a line that neither of them should cross it recklessly, and they both played the game well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE HAVE JUST SET UP THE DISCORD FOR FINDER!  
> The server is for all finder fans, regardless of the pair you ship! 
> 
> Join us via the invite link:  
> https://discord.gg/Rnwn9Ma


	13. Chapter 13

Weekends in the Liu House usually start with a table full of dimsums and pu'er tea. Not that mafia worked on a nine-to-five schedule with weekend holidays, but that was when Tao could relax a bit from his school work. "Strict Asian parenting", as quoted from Mikhail, was in practice even in the house of the crime lord.

Their morning peace usually ended abruptly by the intrusion of Mikhail. The man had somehow found his way to lure the maids to open the door, even when the master of the house was still having breakfast. "Good morning!" He greeted the two, and sat down for his breakfast like he was supposed to be there.

"Ah. Nice try, Mikhail." Feilong rolled his eyes but ordered his maid to give the man a pair of chopsticks. "What's this today? Another round of Mario Kart?" 

"No, I am here to take the young Mr. Liu for a business deal." Mikhail said casually. Both Tao and Feilong, however, opened their mouths in surprise as they never heard of the plan. "Why the surprise? I promised to tutor him." 

"Today?" Feilong frowned, this was going a bit too fast for his liking.

"Yes. I don't usually work on Sunday. I am an ethical businessman that cares about employee's benefits. But our young Master Liu is far busier than me." Mikhail ate a few dimsum and teased Feilong's intensive education plan, "Do you have anything to do? You can come too."

"Me? Inviting your rival for a business trade?" Feilong smirked, "Are you sure you want us to know so much about your business?" He checked his schedule quickly, "No, I am not an ethical businessman so I have a meeting on Sunday." 

"We are partners. I trust you." Mikhail smiled, "Alright, I will bring Tao home safe and sound. Can I have the sweet and sour pork tonight? I can't forget how tasty it was, ever since I had it here last week."

"Don't order your dinner at my house like you are in a restaurant!" 

=====

Mikhail drove the nervous boy to where he scheduled the trade. As the future successor of the White Snake, Tao changed into a cheongsam with a koi fish jumping over the water surface embroidered on it. In the folk story, if the koi jumped over the gate of heaven, it could turn into dragons. The embroidery symbolized a bright future ahead and that was what Feilong wished for Tao with all his heart. 

"Nice clothes, boy!" 

"You too, Uncle Mikhail. My clothes were picked by Fei-sama." Tao said proudly.

"Oh...Do you think he will pick a tie for me if I ask nicely?" Mikhail asked, "Like...If I ask really really nicely." 

"I think so. I think Fei-sama actually likes you a lot even though he doesn't say it." Tao smiled. The reassurance from the one that was closest to Feilong made Mikhail even happier.

Mikhail drove to the most notorious area of Hong Kong. His fancy sports car immediately attracted many attention when he entered the neighborhood, and a dozen expensive cars followed him. To make a literally grand entrance everywhere was what Mikhail always did in business trades. He had the power and the money, and even if he didn't have it, he had to pretend so. Exaggerating your importance and power never hurts. 

They arrived at a closed nightclub. The cars parked right in front of the club like it was a fancy car exhibition.

"I came to see Mr. Lee." Mikhail said to the nervous staff, who came greeting Mikhail with sweat on his forehead. Mikhail found himself a comfortable chair and signaled Tao to sit with him. 

The other party arrived shortly. It was a balding man in his fifty, who looked like he was going to faint anytime. 

"Eh-um...Mr. Arbatov...This is not like what you think." He panted, "I-I will eh...I will pay soon!" 

"Oh you better be." Mikhail sneered. It was no fun to do business with people like this. When it was with Feilong, every smallest error might be a huge loss so it would be wonderfully challenging and interesting. "I am here for the mahjong gamehouse on the Stewart Road." 

That man turned all white at once. The mahjong gamehouse was his secret investment and was not supposed to be known by the big boss. He almost kneeled down in panic.

"Mr. Lee, you are certainly a man with sharp eyes. Mahjong house is definitely a gold mine." Mikhail smiled, "But you do understand, as a member of my Bratva, you have to pay me commission, right? Tao, what do you think?" 

Tao was as panicked as the man when Mikhail called on him. But he remembered Feilong taught him he never showed the nervousness on his face, he remained calm and collected on the surface. He took a deep breath and reconsidered all the details he already knew.

"Stewart Road is the territory of the White Snake. We charge 10% for protection." Tao recited. 

Mikhail gave the boy a smile of approval which settled Tao's nerve. The man then continued his deals and earned himself a 50% of profit as his commission. He was satisfied and left after warning the poor shaking manager once more. 

"Very impressive, Tao. Feilong would be proud." Mikhail said when he drove the boy back home, "You know what, I decided to give my shares in this mahjong gamehouse to you. You will be managing this from now on." 

"Um. Ah?!" Tao almost choked to hear this. Feilong told him this kind of business could worth millions per month! "Uncle Mikhail, you must be joking." 

"Hmm...Somehow I got a feeling that Feilong will say the same and scold me for that." Mikhail laughed, "This is just a small residential neighborhood gamehouse, so we are not talking about millions. A few hundred thousands, at most. Honestly, it was too insignificant for me or Feilong to care." Mikhail took a turn and the White Snake headquarters could almost be seen, "So it's suitable for you to play with as a...practicum. You have to manage it and make sure people keep coming back. Remember, we take from their profit. So if they aren't earning enough, we will be staving too." 

Tao was still taken aback from the sudden huge responsibility on his shoulder and, despite how Mikhail made it sound like pennies, a huge amount of money to manage. He was so quiet on the remaining way back to the White Snake that Mikhail started to be worried.

"Oh my dear boy, cheer up or your Fei-sama will think I bullied you!" Mikhail whined, "He is like a Mama Bear protecting the cubs." 

"Why not Papa Bear?" Tao asked curiously.

"Because Papa Bears are dicks and they don't care about their children. Oh, am I not supposed to use that word in front of you?" Mikhail laughed, relieved at Tao regaining his energy before they arrived home. "Mama Bear is going to kill me. Please don't tell."

"Yeh. I think he will kill you if he knows what you called him." Tao chuckled. 

They joked and laughed when Mikhail turned his car into the garage of the White Snake. He saved himself the best parking spot that was right next to the private elevator to the top floor. 

The housekeeper lady opened the door for them and took Mikhail's coat. However, she was not her usual joyful self but frowned and looked worried. Mikhail raised his brows and asked politely, "Mrs. Cheung, is there anything troubling you?" 

"Um. Mr. Arbatov, this is not my place to say, but…" The housekeeper could not hide her worries any longer, "Master Feilong received a mail this afternoon and left without a word. He didn't bring his bodyguards nor driver. He promised to have dinner at home today, but he is not here yet." She took a glance at her watch, "Master Feilong is always punctual. If anything is holding him up, he would call. I am very worried..."

Tao and Mikhail exchanged looks. The boy hugged the housekeeper to reassure her, "Do you know what's the mail about?" 

The housekeeper shook her head. It was not for her to know too much about Feilong's personal matters. But Mikhail noticed two identical envelopes on the table, one opened with no contents and one sealed. Tao reached to the sealed one and found that it was addressed to him. The boy looked at Mikhail before opening the envelope. 

It was a wedding invitation of Asami and Takaba.


	14. Chapter 14

That was it. Mikhail and Tao understood at once that the invitation card was the reason for Feilong's disappearance. Mikhail's heart sank at this thought. He could endure Feilong not being able to move on, but rekindling an old flame was another thing. But would he? After everything they had been through together and how Asami had made a refusal that couldn't be more obvious, Feilong should know better than hanging onto the illusional love. 

"Uncle Mikhail...Do you think Fei-sama is still…?"

"No. The Liu Feilong I know is much stronger than this." Mikhail answered when petting the boy's head gently, "Don't worry, boy. I might have an idea where he is. Mrs. Cheung, would you please pack me Feilong and my dinner? Sorry Tao, this is where I must go alone."

"Please take care of Fei-sama." 

Mikhail walked out of the White Snake with a determined mind. No matter how hard it was, Mikhail Arbatov would not give up easily. 

=======

Feilong did not understand his own reaction. He did not know why he decided to wander alone after receiving the god-damn invitation card. He should have made his mind clear to let it go, get his Asami-obsession over, and move on to a Asami-free life when he decided to drug him and throw him on the helicopter. 

He stood in front of the floor-to-ceiling window of the hotel room, watching over the busy streets. "Why?" He asked himself. Why run, and why to here? 

Asami is over. He knew how much he screwed up last time, and he knew he was not a man that stuck in the past. He swore not to repeat the mistake, but how could he control his feelings? 

Feilong sat down on the armchair near the window, and took his wallet out. It hid the photo of Mikhail in the secret compartment. Feilong smiled at the handsome man in the photograph. He should have thrown it away, but he kept it, like how Mikhail wrote on the back of it.

"Hope this teaches you the meaning of love." Feilong flipped it over and read. Oh I do understand the meaning, but I can't accept your and my feelings. I will ruin everything, I always do when I let my feelings cloud my judgement. 

Click.

"Fei? Are you here?" 

The deep and husky voice of the very man in his mind made Feilong almost jump. He quickly hid the photo back inside his wallet and stood up, maintaining his poker face. 

"Yes." Feilong answered with an indifferent tone, hoping his voice would not betray him. "Why are you here?"

"Thank God I found you, your housekeeper and Tao are worried sick." Mikhail threw his coat to the bed and walked over to the beauty, "Are you alright? I saw the card on your table."

"It isn't what you think." Feilong almost choked himself for this. He had no reason to explain himself to Mikhail, "...I'll call Mrs. Cheung and Tao." 

He turned to face the window again and made a call to his housekeeper, lying that he was caught up for some business things and could not get home for dinner. He made a separate call to Tao to reassure the boy he was safe. After hanging up the phone, he took a deep breath and turned to face Mikhail. The man was staring at him with a complicated expression, concerns, care, and a bit...sad. Feilong knew that look. It was the same look on their first night, when Mikhail asked if he would go that far for Asami's sake. 

"I am not thinking about Asami." He said when looking directly at the blue eyes, "Believe it or not."

"If you say so."

They stood there and stared at each other without a word. All of a sudden, Feilong pushed Mikhail down on the bed and leaned over the man. He kissed the blond man roughly and ripped his shirt off. He touched Mikhail's cheek as if he was studying a fine sculpture.

"...Fuck me. Fuck me hard." He whispered to Mikhail's ears. "Hurt me."

"No, I will never hurt you." Mikhail pulled him down and kissed him tenderly, "Tell me what is it, if not Asami?" 

Feilong looked deeply offended and lifted himself up from the bed, pushing Mikhail away with force. He wrapped his coat over himself, sat on the sofa with his legs crossed, and stared at the man on the bed, "I have no idea what to do." He held his breath for a few seconds and continued, "About the wedding. Why would they invite me in the first place?" 

"It's quite unusual to invite your ex to your wedding." Mikhail commented when sitting up on the bed.

"I am not his ex." Feilong interrupted, "What I meant is...I am a kidnapper that tried to ruin their relationship. I eh...raped Akihito. I drugged Asami and threw him on a helicopter, which crushed. I...eh, had a threesome with them in the onsen." Feilong blushed at the crazy things he did in the past. "Oh my…how can I show up shamelessly in their wedding?" 

"Wait WHAT?!" Mikhail thought he had heard the most unbelievable things from Feilong, "Seriously, a threesome? Oh I wish I went there earlier. I can't believe I missed it."

"...Not a chance." Feilong gave him a glare and continued, "Oh and his friends must be going too. I eh...kidnapped them and threatened to kill them too. How- how do I face them?"

Mikhail almost cracked up and walked over to Feilong. He sat next to the frowning beauty, "Now that I heard about the threesome, I couldn't care less about some kids." Mikhail took the right hand of Feilong and kissed his fingers, from the thumb to the little finger, like he was worshipping his goodness. "My queen, you are full of surprises." 

"Oh stop laughing at me!" Deeply annoyed, Feilong blushed and pushed Mikhail away, but the man just could not resist his laugh. How silly he was to think his beautiful queen was still in love with a man that did not deserve him? Feilong was furious at his uncontrollable laugh, "And stop imagining the threesome! I know that's what you are thinking now!" 

"Your Majesty, I have one minor question that I wish you could satisfy my curiosity." Mikhail tried to maintain a straight face, "Did you top the boy, or did you bottom with the boy? Cause I can't imagine Asami being the bottom."

"Ahhh why the hell did I tell you!" Feilong grabbed the cushion and threw it to Mikhail. 

Mikhail could not hold his smile when laying the table, even though he wanted to soothe the embarrassed dragon. His mischievous nature made him uncontrollable in teasing the blushing beauty. Well, at least Feilong was in the mood of throwing random items at him now. 

"Do you know why sleeping beauty was cursed?" Mikhail asked when he finally got a straight face and sat down to eat with the provoked dragon. 

"...The witch?" Feilong answered with hesitation. His father was not the type that tells bedtime stories. But he did remember something about an evil witch from his nanny. 

"Because they didn't invite the witch to the party!" Mikhail exclaimed, "And guess who is not invited this time?" 

"...You?" 

"Exactly! They brought some crazy people blowing up my warehouse and we saved their asses in the damn mess, and they don't even think to invite me for the wedding!" Mikhail grinned, "I really should go and ruin it." 

"Well, technically you kidnapped him too." 

"I don’t need to hear this from you, my dear fellow kidnapper." Mikhail laughed. “We are jerks.”

They spent the dinner plotting schemes to destroy the wedding. The fun was that they actually had the power to do it, but both knew they were just saying for entertaining themselves. Feilong realized that Mikhail was indeed the god of mischief and felt slightly sorry for Yuri in raising this difficult manboy. 

And slightly sorry for Asami when Mikhail decided he would accompany him to the wedding. Just slightly. 

"Did you drive here?" Feilong asked, "Since we are not fucking tonight because you deliberately rejected me, I am showing you a lovely place for us to release our energy." 

"Eh, I prefer releasing it on bed. I didn't exactly reject you, dear." Mikhail complained when Feilong started to tidy his clothes. "Where to?" 

"Underground Fight Club." Feilong said, "Your combat skill sucks. I am going to teach you a lesson or Tao might lose a godfather easily." 

"Aw...I really prefer the bed more if I could help."


	15. Chapter 15

Ignoring the complaint of Mikhail, Feilong forced him to drive themselves to a notorious district in the Kowloon Peninsula. Feilong asked him to park his fancy car somewhere further away from the destination, or his car would definitely be stolen or keyed. Mikhail rolled his eyes, and pointed at his car plate that read "M.Arbatov". "Who dares to touch my car?"

"I would definitely laugh at your regretting face later." Feilong smiled and led the way to a dark alley. 

Some of the thugs who seemed to have nothing better to do than leaning on the wall of the dark alley bowed to Feilong. Some whistled at him like they were flirting with girls, and soon they were silenced by those who recognized Feilong. But Feilong was indifferent. He kept walking further down like he was very familiar with this, in Mikhail's opinion, slum. 

"This place is certainly a shit-hole." Mikhail looked around and noticed some drug addicts lying on the ground. "How does Your Majesty know this place?" 

"Shut up and follow me." Feilong made a sudden turn. The bouncer outside a creepy looking door recognized Feilong and bowed to the two of them immediately.

Inside the secret door was like a whole new world. It wasn't big. There were a few rings in the middle of the room and dozen seats surrounding them. Mikhail frowned at the sight of blood stains everywhere and the smell of sweat from both the fighters on stage and the audience, probably mixed with someone's stomach content too. This was so... beneath Feilong. He would laugh at anyone who told him they saw Feilong hanging out here.

"Eh, care to explain?" 

"Underground Fight Club and Gambling Club, obviously." Feilong paid the waiter some tips and the waiter led them to somewhere further inside. "You can bet anything here." 

"I can see that." Mikhail pointed at the corner where a man was forced to perform blowjob to another horrible man. "I am quite surprised to see you here." 

"My brother used to bring me here to fight for him." Feilong said, "Wanna guess what he bets?"

"You? I heard about your bastard brother." Mikhail shrugged, "Don't tell me you lost." 

"Oh never. I was the champion here and that's when I was just eighteen." Feilong smiled, "Yantsui and I always went home loaded with money and treasures. Well, I only got 40%. He really was a jerk." 

The waiter led them to a bigger room which smelt as bad as the previous one. The rings looked fancier and the seats were changed from wooden chairs to sofas. Many pairs of eyes stared at the two once they entered the room, but most of them knew Feilong and Mikhail and not dared to approach them recklessly.

"Is that someone's intestines? I hope I won't lose my dinner here." Mikhail pointed at the corner of the wall. 

"I am pretty sure that's a brain." Feilong answered, apparently unaffected by the disgusting environment. They found themselves an internal-organ-free sofa, "You wanna fight or bet?" 

"Dear, I had a business meeting this afternoon and went straight to find you. I am tired." 

"Afraid to lose? Finding excuses already?" Feilong sneered, "Take your coat off. You and I, one on one. No rules, until one surrender." 

"No punch to the face." Mikhail threw his coat to a sofa, "What are we betting?" 

"If I win, you are telling Boris that you really have erectile dysfunction so you are bottoming from now on." Feilong whispered to him.

"If I win, you are telling Tao that I am the most handsome and the best man in the world." Mikhail certainly knew how to tease the dragon. 

"Deal." 

Feilong was a very easily recognizable man because of his beauty and his fame, but few knew that he was the champion here and had mastered martial arts skills. After all, Feilong did not really have to go into battlefields himself now. The audience were excited when the two of them climbed into the ring and announced a battle. The croupier had immediately announced the odds and let the gamblers to bet. Feilong's slim body looked extremely vulnerable next to the strong and broad-shouldered Mikhail. Judging from appearance, Mikhail certainly had a better chance to win so his odds were lower, which, unfortunately for Mikhail, irritated the competitive dragon. 

”Holy crap! Is that Liu Feilong and Mikhail Arbatov?!" Some audience recognized their faces and exclaimed. 

"Seriously?" 

Feilong smiled quietly and they each occupied a corner. After the counting down that announced the beginning of the fight, they both ran forward as quickly as their legs could carry them. A punch to the shoulder, a kick to the side and then another punch was waiting for him. Mikhail dodged most of them but he was no match in skill. Feilong was as flexible as a snake so he could throw punches in almost every position. 

"Ouch!" Mikhail took a punch to his stomach and retreated to his corner to catch his breath. He could not compare himself in speed and skill with this fierce dragon, but he had the strength. 

Feilong dashed forward and gave him a roundhouse kick. To his surprise, Mikhail didn't dodge it, but he grabbed Feilong's ankle and pulled him towards his embrace. Feilong frowned at this intimate position and put his hands on Mikhail's shoulder. He pushed hard and struggled out of the hug. 

For at least ten seconds, they stayed at their own corner and stared at each other without a word, like a predator hunting for his prey. It was Mikhail who started again. He ran and grabbed Feilong's fists before the punch hit him again. He was so close to pinning Feilong down on the ground with pure strength, and - 

"Misha." Feilong whispered in his ears, "I love you." 

Mikhail was petrified for a whole second.

The next thing he knew, he was flat on the ground by a scissor takedown. Feilong was sitting on him, holding the stronger man's arm tightly with a force that no one could guess from his appearance. Mikhail had no choice but to tap himself out. 

"OK. I surrender." Mikhail smiled, "Dick move."

"I win, that's what matters." Feilong chuckled and lent Mikhail a hand to get up. 

It was not his original plan. He had no courage to say the three-magic-words without disguising it as a "strategy". This was the only one chance to say it, and let it go as a trick he used in a competition. Coward, maybe, but it was for the best. 

Some audience booed at Mikhail, thinking that he was going easy on Feilong and lost on purpose. Mikhail flipped his middle finger at them and asked them to fight themselves. At first, a few did come forward and try, but no one dared to question the match when the muscular challenger almost had his brain knocked out of his scalp by Feilong. 

"Nice job, Feilong." 

"Earned a lot in betting my victory, I assume?" Feilong laughed at how the first thing Mikhail did was to place a bet on the matches after he got out of the ring himself. 

Feilong was very satisfied by now and Mikhail did earn a lot. They picked up their coats and decided it was time to go.

"That was cheating." Mikhail complained on their way back to where he parked the car. "The whole I-love-you thing...It's unfair to me."

"You can't cheat when there's no rules. It's called strategy." Feilong said with an innocent expression, "You can do the same." 

"I love you." 

Feilong paused his pace at the last word. He clenched his fists, and took a nonsignificant deep breath. He turned and faced Mikhail when he felt ready, "No, idiot." 

"Umm." Mikhail pretended to be indifferent, but he was shocked as they finally walked through the main street from the alleys. He was so shocked that he went completely speechless at the sight.

His car was gone. Empty parking lot, not a single trace, as if it never existed. 

"Oh what did I tell you?" Feilong could not hold his laughter anymore, "Your car must be stolen." 

"What the fuck?" Mikhail yelled. He took his phone out and called, "Boris? Catch that motherfucker that stole my car! I am going to teach them a fucking lesson!" 

"What? Someone stole your car?" Boris spilt his coffee on himself, "Seriously? The orange one?" 

"Mind your language, Mikhail. I don't want Tao picking these up!" A slightly higher voice was heard from the other end of the phone, which worsened Boris's coffee situation.

"Oh shit, is that Mr. Liu's voice?" Boris tried his very best not to laugh. "You lost your car on your date? Oh damn. Man, give me an address. I am sending your best car to you now." 

"Just do it. And send the men to hunt that idiot down!" Mikhail hung up the phone. They had no choice but to smoke in the corner of the street while waiting for Boris. Luckily the man did try to rescue his boss from the most hilarious date ever, and drove Mikhail's blue Lamborghini to pick them up very soon. 

"Hi boss! Ohhhh... Underground Fight Club?" Boris noticed some bruises on their limbs, and whispered to Mikhail when he passed him the car key, "Very romantic, indeed." 

"Oh shut up and go catch the motherfucker! I am leaving you here!" Mikhail rolled his eyes and opened the car door for Feilong, "I'll take you home, Feilong." 

"NO." Feilong looked at him with a smile on his face. He nodded to where Boris was standing, "You have something to say." 

"......Boris, I have erectile dysfunction and I am bottoming from now on."


	16. Chapter 16

Mikhail could never forget the face of Boris. The mixture of disbelief, surprise, tease, and the eagerness to hold his laughter because he was supposed to be respecting his boss resulted in the most complicated yet funny face Mikhail had ever seen. 

"He is so going to mock me for this." Mikhail whined on their way back to the headquarters of the White Snake, "It's all because you cheated."

"I didn't cheat. Oh my, I can't forget his face." Feilong was still laughing. It had been a long time since he had such a good laugh. "I will probably still be laughing the next time I see him." 

"Mehhhhh. You cheated." Mikhail sighed, "I wish I am the one that brings you the laughter." 

"Oh you did, I will give you the credit." Feilong was still chuckling at the thought, "For that, I won't ask for my share from what you earn tonight. You know, even Yan gave me 40 percent." 

"Ehhhh and you even want to rob me." Mikhail laughed, "Alright. My stolen car will be sent to you once I get it back. That's pretty much the same price. Business is business, dear, I play by the rules." He added with a smirk, "Unlike you little cheater." 

"Stop calling me that." Feilong was going to glare at him, but as soon as he saw Mikhail's face, he couldn't hold his laugh again, "Oh my…" 

"Awwww." 

Mikhail drove themselves back to the garage of the White Snake, and parked right next to Feilong's private elevator. The happy dragon smiled and pointed at the parking lot nearby, "I am going to put your stolen car right here, so it can remind you of today every time you come." 

"Cruel!" 

Feilong laughed and pressed the elevator button. When the elevator arrived, he turned and looked at Mikhail's eyes, "Thank you for looking for me. You...helped me to get my head around. Good night." 

In Mikhail's eyes, he was like a gift from God. Not that he was religious or whatsoever, but this beauty was no way earthly. The tender smile on his face and the sparkling eyes had urged him to do something more than standing here and waving goodbye. Right now, right here. 

"One question, does anyone keep a watch on your elevator all the time?" Mikhail asked hastily with one hand preventing the elevator door closing.

"No, why?" Feilong tilted his head to the side a bit. The elevator was his private one and would only move when he tapped his card, he saw no reason to keep someone looking at the CCTV all the time. 

"Because I want to kiss you." 

Mikhail pushed Feilong inside the elevator, tapped the card that Feilong gave him, pressed the button for the top floor, and pinned the beauty on the wall as soon as the door closed. The soft lips, the tongue, the perfume, even the saliva lingered in his mind for infinity. It was almost like a battle between their tongues and teeth. 

It was a tall tower, thank God for that. Mikhail felt like this elevator journey was the shortest one minute in his life. Mikhail finally let go when the elevator reached its destination. The blushing dragon was still panting from the intense kiss. 

"Good bye. Have a nice dream, dear." Mikhail pressed the door-open button, waiting for Feilong to leave. 

But the beauty pushed him right back to the elevator, pressed the button for the ground floor, and knocked on the door-closed one.

"You are not leaving like this." Feilong pinned Mikhail on the wall and pressed his lips on the blond man's. 

Feilong took the initiative this time and pressed on Mikhail against the wall with force. He was the fierce and dominating one here, like a queen that was ready to give orders. Mikhail enjoyed every second of their intimate exchange, even if it meant the dragon had bit his lips a few times by now. 

Ding. Ground floor. 

They separated just in time when the door opened. Feilong smirked and pushed Mikhail out of the elevator. "Have a nice dream, Mikhail." 

Door closed again and Feilong pressed the button to the top floor. He tried to be the one controlling the situation back then, but now his knees were weak and his legs were like jelly. He hanged onto the railings to support himself. 

This was worse than he thought. His feelings towards Mikhail were almost uncontrollable. 

He had to take a deep breath trying to return to his usual self. He knew Tao would still be waiting for him at home. The boy might be young, but he was always sensitive in knowing his emotional changes. 

"I am home." 

"Fei-sama!" The boy ran forward in his pajamas, "Are you alright?"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping by now?" Feilong gave the boy his usual tender smile. "I am taking a bath first. Go to sleep, dear.

Feilong immersed into the warm bath water and was surprised to see himself covered with bruises and scratches. He hadn't injured himself from fights for a long time, if you did not count the bullets from Asami. Apparently, Mikhail did put on a serious fight. Feilong liked to win, but he also liked to win it fair and square. Well... the I-love-you thing was lame and a bit, just a bit, cheating. He giggled at the thought of Mikhail and Boris. Oh how much he wanted to see how Mikhail could face him later. 

"Fei-sama! Here are your towels and clothes." Tao knocked and came inside with a basket in his hand. He glanced at the bathing dragon and panicked, "Oh my! Fei-sama, why are you wounded?" 

"This is nothing. I had a fight with Mikhail." Feilong said, waving his limbs to show Tao he was absolutely fine. However, the sight of the bruises further triggered the boy.

"He beats you!? I thought- I thought he is a good man!" Tao was at the edge of crying. The only thing he could not bear to even think about was someone hurting his beloved Feilong.

"Oh, no, no, no. We fought in a ring, as a game. And I WON." Feilong said when scooping some bubbles over himself, "So I am sure he bruised more than I do. Tao, it's alright." He hesitated for a second before continuing, "Please don't tell him, but he is the most handsome and the best man in the world." 

The boy looked at him with surprise and his mouth opened foolishly. "Fei-sama...Does it mean you…love him?" 

"NO." Feilong said firmly. Although saying it wasn't as difficult as he thought. "You can tell him, um... that I've paid my part and he should stop calling me... that." 

"Paid? That?" Tao looked at him curiously and Feilong blushed. 

"Ahmm. Yes. Just tell him these the next time you see him, nothing more. OK?" Feilong said with his cheek slightly red. He persuaded himself it was because of the hot bath. "Sleep, my dear boy. It's too late for you." 

Feilong smiled at himself in the mirror when he got dressed. The bruises on his wrist and the scratches all over his limbs reminded him about their intense fight just now. The warmth on his lips seemed to be still there. How they moved their tongues, how they bit each other's lips, how they tried to dominate the other and eventually enjoyed the duel. Everything inside the elevator was still vividly in his memory. It seemed to have erased the frustration from Asami's invitation card. 

"Mikhail...What am I gonna do with you?"

Feilong noticed the difference. Back in the past, he would remember Asami whenever he saw something that used to belong to his father or brother. He got jealous all over the business with Akihito. But Asami never occupied his brain the way Mikhail did. He would see a dessert on his dining table and thought about how the blond man ate it happily the last time he was here. He would see a football match on TV and wondered whether Mikhail was watching it too. He would see a car passing by and remembered Mikhail had the same model. 

Damn, it felt like a high school teen with their crush! 

Feilong laughed at his own thought and went back to his bed. He covered his head under the fluffy blanket. 

"Have a nice dream, dear." The voice echoed in his mind once he closed his eyes. Feilong went crimson at how this pure trace of memory had turned him on. His hands reached down slowly, flipped open his sleep robe and cupped his private. He touched himself with his eyes tightly shut. 

"Ah…umm...Misha…" His head tilted backward. Panting, sweating, like many of his nightmare-ridden nights, but this time it was the sweetest sensation that filled up his mind. He bit his lips to avoid moaning loudly and waking Tao up. The beauty kept his eyes shut and imagined his curly blond, his gentle kisses, his rough hands touching every inches of his skin, his love words, his laughter, his everything. Feilong's left hand reached for tissue and his right hands were moving faster and faster. He knew he was about there. "Misha..." 

He caught his breath after pleasuring himself satisfactorily. His hair went messy and his clothes untidied. His cheek and ears went bright red when he flushed the tissue paper to the toilet. He was not a fifteen years old boy! How could he be turned on like this, just by THINKING about the man? 

"What am I gonna do with you…"


	17. Chapter 17

Mikhail felt like his emotions were like a roller coaster today. He had a lovely breakfast with the beautiful dragon, took the boy for a successful business talk, and went all the way downhill when he discovered Feilong was gone because of one stupid wedding invitation. Then his emotion skyrocketed when he found his dear queen was hiding in their secret hotel room. At least, that was where he found peace. Then there was the small talk. The fight. And oh the sweet kisses inside the elevator. Were these hints for him to move forward? Was this a trap set by the cunning little snake? But any reckless advancement might scare him and made him retreat to his hiding cave. 

"Caught the one that stole your car, boss." Boris took two young men who looked like they were going to wet themselves. "Your car is now in the garage but these little brats scratched it a bit."

"Scratch them with a knife then." Mikhail said without a second doubt, "They will pay for embarrassing me in front of my date!" 

"Eh. To be fair, your date was absolutely delighted to see your car gone." 

"Good point. Scratch them with a slightly blunt knife then." 

"OK. By the way, boss." Boris quickly put something inside Mikhail's pocket with a smile he couldn't hide, "For you." 

Mikhail put his hand inside the pocket and touched what was put inside secretly. The texture and the shape of the little bottle had almost screamed out the name Vaseline. He rolled his eyes to Boris. "Seriously?"

"I meant good." Boris laughed when he signaled the underlines to take the car thieves away before they pee on their ground, "Your lip is still bleeding. I might not know Mr. Liu well, but he looks fierce and dominating enough to, eh, make you have some discomfort, eh, in certain area during certain activity."

"It was a lost bet, in case you haven't noticed." Mikhail rolled his eyes, "And have some common sense. Vaseline can't be used as lubricant. Are you a cherry-boy or what?" 

"I don't know if this is what people usually call common sense." Boris laughed. 

As Mikhail expected, Feilong scolded him on the phone like a concerned Mama Bear when he heard about the mahjong house he gave Tao to manage, but eventually agreed that it would be a valuable experience for the boy. Feilong sat in his armchair with a puffed cheek. He was furious. He should be the one providing learning experience to Tao, but why couldn't he see it before Mikhail? 

Tao, on the other hand, gave Mikhail a very nasty look when the man drove his stolen car to the White Snake a few days later. Tao couldn't forgive anyone hurting Feilong. He stopped Mikhail from entering the private quarter at the entrance. 

"Um. Yes?" Mikhail looked at the boy nervously. Tao was always friendly to him. 

"You hurted Fei-sama."

"Eh." Mikhail rolled up his sleeves and showed the boy his bruises, "Pretty sure he hurted me more. The back of my head had swollen up the next morning, because your Fei-sama decided to throw me to the ground." 

"You shouldn't-" 

"Nah. Your Fei-sama is a strong man so I don't need to treat him like a princess. We are equal." Mikhail said, "So if I didn't fight back seriously, it would be disrespecting him." 

The boy stared at him with watery eyes and nodded after a while. "He asked me to tell you that...He had paid his part and therefore you shouldn't call him that anymore." 

Mikhail grasped at these words. He couldn't even wait for Tao and ran right to the living room where Feilong was reading a magazine inside. The man almost jumped onto the sofa. His smile was as big and warm as the sun. "YOU SAID IT!" 

"Shut up." Feilong rolled his eyes.

"That I am the most handsome and the best man in the world." Mikhail whispered in his ears. 

"SHUT UP." Feilong decided to ignore him and continued on his magazine. Soon he thought of something and looked up to the smiling idiot. "Have you parked MY car in the lot where I want it to be?" 

"Yours already? Yeah I did." Mikhail waved goodbye to his car in his heart, "So you said it." 

"Just shut up." Feilong slapped his head with the magazine, "I am busy!" 

Mikhail leaned over and took a look at the magazine. It was in Japanese so he couldn't read it, but from the photos, it was definitely something related to weddings. 

"Wow. Planned to marry me already?" Mikhail smirked, "Too soon, dear, too soon."

Feilong sincerely thought perhaps the world would be quieter if he pushed the dumb bear down from his balcony. 

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP. I am looking for a wedding gift!" Feilong answered with an annoyed face. "The Japanese have too many rules in selecting a gift!" 

"Bad word! We can't do this in front of the kid!" Mikhail mocked him further which successfully poked the dragon in a wrong spot. Feilong leaned forward and pinched his cheek as hard as he could, leaving an obvious red mark on the pale Russian's face. 

"Ouch. Mean!" Mikhail whined dramatically, "And you SAID it. Come on, can you say it again in front of me? I did it in front of you!" 

"NO." 

"Chicken." 

"What?! How dare you call me chicken! Tao!" Feilong was offended by this. He summoned the boy, "Mikhail is the most handsome and the best man in the world!" 

But he regretted it right away. He felt his face was burning hot and he knew he must be blushing. That was no good. The shameless Russian must make fun of him for this. He peaked at the man, but was surprised to see the usually thick skinned idiot was blushing too. 

"..."

"..."

Awkward silence filled in the room. Tao rolled his eyes at the adults and left quietly. Why couldn't they just be honest and develop their relationship nicely? A child would know how to make up with people they like, and yet these two adults claimed to be the smartest criminal masterminds. 

Mikhail looked away from Feilong. He asked the bet for fun, and he thought it would be funny. But it turned out that it was shaking his heart. The voice, the tone, the prosody, the Liu-Feilong-looking-at-him-and-say-he-is-the-best. He feared he would just push the blushing beauty on the sofa and kissed him like there's no tomorrow. But no. This was not permitted. 

He noticed Feilong drank his cup of tea with shaking hands and almost spilled all over himself. He knew the dragon was affected by this too. Perhaps with one more push, the wall around the dragon would crumble. But at the same time, one wrong move would result in a brand new wall built between them. Mikhail hesitated. He did not want to rush Feilong into anything if he was not ready. 

"Eh. Um. So what gift are you planning to give?" Mikhail chickened out at the last minute, "Not that I care about them, but, well, you know, eh, we can't be impolite." 

"Ehm. Rght. The gift." Feilong hastily returned to his magazine, trying to change the topic of their conversation, "I am looking at some cutleries but apparently you can't give knives to newly-weds. So now, I am finding some eh, household products, you know, so they can be prepared for their new home."

"If I am not mistaken, they were living together way before Chernobog blew their house up." Mikhail commented, "Pretty sure they have what they need at home." 

"...Good point." Feilong signed, "What are you planning to give? You are going with me, no, I mean, as Tao's guardian, right?" 

"A whole box of high quality sex toys." Mikhail smirked. "Their collection must have been ruined by the crazy dudes."

Feilong chuckled. That would be a wonderful gift for them, and Mikhail's had inspired him too.


	18. Chapter 18

The dragon was more restless when the wedding drew closer. Mikhail noticed a significant increase in the invitation to the hotel. Feilong dragged him to the bed as soon as he stepped into the room, and the next thing he knew, the beautiful man had stripped them both and climbed on him. It was wonderful, he had to admit it, even though the dragon was almost draining him up. He knew Feilong was confused and frustrated but had no other ways to vent his anxiety. If steamy sex was the solution for him, then Mikhail Arbatov would certainly perform his duty without hesitation. 

"Do it rough. No question asked." The queen commanded. 

"Eh. Why?" 

"Are you deaf? No question asked!" Feilong pushed him down and leaned over him, "Do your job." 

"I think you need a good hug more than a good fuck." Mikhail smiled warmly and pulled the struggling dragon to his embrace, "Let me." 

"Shut up and stop these fucking delicacy things!" Feilong couldn't move away from the weight over him, the Russian bear was much heavier and stronger. "Aww! Just give me whatever I want!" 

"What got into you?" Mikhail planted a kiss on Feilong's forehead in the effort of soothing the dragon that seemed to be at the edge of breathing fire. "The wedding again? It's two weeks later, right?" 

"Don't tell me you haven't book your flight. You said you are going with me!" Feilong wanted to kick him but Mikhail was slightly faster in grabbing his legs, "LET ME GO!"

"I thought we are traveling by your private airplane?" Mikhail kissed him again before finally letting him roll to the other side of the bed, "Don't tell me you haven't count me in the passenger list."

"Are we fucking or not?" 

"Yes, of course." Mikhail pulled Feilong back under himself and flipped him over, "From the back?" 

"NO. You lie dow-AHHH!" 

Whether in his favorite position or not, Mikhail did have his special way in making the beauty moan like he was in heaven. The man was, undeniably, big and did it roughly, but he never again made Feilong bleed. A bit of pain was what he wanted, but it had to be something endurable and pleasurable. 

Feilong's anxiety reached maximum on the day they flew to Tokyo. He was completely absent-minded to the extent that he forgot to button up the top of his shirt and almost strangled himself with his own tie. Tao was worried sick but Mikhail told the boy he got it under control. 

They settled in Feilong's private jet comfortably. They didn't bring too many people in case it looked like they were looking for troubles in other people's territories. Well, to Mikhail, he did want to stir things up and annoy Asami a bit, but his main mission was to look after the dragon who would never admit he needed him.

"I read about the Japanese weddings. Apparently they will show the guest a video of how they met and how they fell in love." Mikhail said. He was sitting next to Feilong, with Tao in their next row with Yoh and their subordinates at the end of the plane. "I bet you will cry."

"No way." Feilong rolled his eyes. He whispered in Mikhail's ears, "I told you, it wasn't like I still had a thing with Asami or what. I am just here as a, eh, friend of Akihito." 

"You know what, I've learnt a new Japanese word that could describe you." Mikhail grinned. They were already high in the sky and Feilong couldn't kick him out now. "Tsudene."

"Oh really!?" Feilong almost jumped up at his words, but he stopped when he realized everyone was watching him. He sat down quickly and whispered, "You are so dead." 

Mikhail smiled. Now he had the full attention of the frustrated dragon, it was a good time to let Feilong focus on him only. "Wanna bet? A drop of tear or a sob, you will go to the onsen with me on our last day in Tokyo." He lowered his voice and whispered in Feilong's ears, "Preferably a threesome, but I am happy if it's just you and me." 

"If I win," Feilong thought for a moment and smirked, "You are letting me to top you next time." 

"Is me-bottoming your sexual fantasy? Only you keep talking about it." Mikhail chuckled, "Alright. Deal." 

On their four-hours flight, Mikhail tried his best to divert Feilong's attention to himself. He even suggested to dress like Chernobog and surprised Asami in his bachelor party, but gave up when Feilong pointed out that they might get shot at. He then turned to Tao and discussed with the boy on the delicacies they were going to taste and the tourist spots they were definitely going. 

"We don't have that much time for sightseeing." Feilong frowned.

"Why? It's not like we have to clock in our job." Mikhail said with an innocent face. "I am working like a freelancer."

"Yes, and Tao is an intern, right?" Feilong rolled his eyes, "Idiot." 

Mikhail insisted he was going to stay in the same hotel as Feilong, claiming that he was a lost foreigner that couldn't speak the local language and in need of help. Feilong tried to avoid being seen with Mikhail at the beginning of their relationship, whatever it was, but now they had a reasonable explanation to be going places together. They were alliances and they were both guardians of Tao, and therefore they were perfectly entitled to meet and travel together sometimes. Feilong persuaded himself and finally agreed. It was...For Tao's benefits. Right. Tao needed a fatherly figure to have fun with him. 

"I've booked the whole floor." Feilong said with a smile, "I am staying with Tao. You and your men can stay in the remaining rooms, but make sure you pay me back." 

"Tao is a big boy, he could stay in his own room." Mikhail complained. How could he sneak in Feilong's room if he was sleeping with the boy? "With one of your guards, if you are worried about his safety." 

Mikhail gave Feilong a long stare, which the latter one understood his motives instantly. Communication without words was something they achieved after the many intimate "encounters" in recent months. Feilong raised his eyebrows but the blond man did not give up. He sighed, and turned to the boy, "Dear, can you stay with Yoh?"

"Yes! Fei-sama, I am a grown up now!" Tao said confidently. He didn't want to be the third wheel between them. 

Feilong's room was the luxurious suite, with his own private living room and bedroom. It was connected to the next room, which was supposedly for the accompanying children or personal assistant, but Mikhail occupied the connecting room without a second thought. 

"I will lock the connecting door." Feilong whispered to Mikhail before returning to his own room.

"There's no lock that I can't pick." Mikhail smirked, "Wait for me inside, will you?" 

Feilong paused the tapping of his room key and turned to his guards. "Yoh, would you please stand guard tonight?" If someone had to know what Mikhail and he was doing in the room, it better be Yoh. Feilong could not risk anyone else hearing their "commotion" inside. 

"...Yes, Feilong-sama." 

Mikhail got into his room, unpacked the luggage and took out the suit he was going to wear in the wedding tomorrow. He smiled at his little surprise for Feilong, and prayed the dragon won't breath fire to his face when he found out. He took a quick shower, put on his night pants and got a hairpin from the toiletries.

Feilong had really locked the connecting door, but nothing a hairpin couldn't fix. He was not exactly the good behaving child when he was younger, so he did learn some skills that Yuri never expected him to acquire from the other kids on the street. A click and a turn, and the door was magicked open. 

"Hello, my dear." Mikhail walked into the room and was surprised to see Feilong in his bathrobe, waiting for him on the bed. 

"Well, I guess you won't give up, so I have saved us some trouble stripping ourselves." Feilong let Mikhail lie down next to him, "Don't leave hickey on me." 

"I won't mind your clawing me, biting me or what." Mikhail pulled the beauty into his embrace, "But tonight, I just want to sleep with you. I want to save the fun for the onsen." 

Feilong looked into the blue eyes directly. They were as calm as the Victoria Harbour, as clear as crystal. He could never tell when Mikhail was serious or just teasing, because he always looked so genuine when he talked to him. Feilong rested his head on the man's chest, hearing the strong heartbeats under the scarred skin. He closed his eyes and cuddled in the man's arm, "I know what you are doing. I won't cry, so there won't be any onsen sex for you." 

"Aw. I don't think so." Mikhail chuckled. He brushed the long hair with his fingers gently, "Understandable, though. The man you spent years loving now belongs to another man. If it's you getting married with some random people, I might literally cry my eyes out and plan to destroy your wedding." 

"...Misha, you can rest assured that Asami is not in my heart anymore." Feilong ignored his flirts. He spoke in a low voice but with certainty. This was true, his heart was filled up by another man, the one that was right in front of him. He hugged Mikhail tightly and closed his eyes, ready for sleep, "Good night." 

"Good night, my dear." He kissed Feilong's cheek, "Hope you dream about me."


	19. Chapter 19

Feilong woke up in the early morning, way before the alarm set off. He was sleeping on Mikhail's arm as if it was his muscular pillow. Mikhail was still sleeping soundly, half-naked as usual. Feilong took a moment to appreciate the eye candy of the flawless abs and the handsome face before quietly leaving for the bathroom. 

Another dreamless night made him feel refreshing in the morning. He felt safe with Mikhail by his side, so with sex or not, he almost always sleep very well. It might be a good start for the day that he was dreading to go through. 

He didn't want to wake Mikhail up yet, so he decided to sit on the balcony and smoke. June in Tokyo was still cool in the morning. He regretted not wearing something warmer before going out, but still, he felt too lazy to fetch his coat. The summer breeze was chilly, the lounge chair in his five-star presidential suite was, of course, too comfortable to be real. He yawned a little, and suddenly a coat dropped on his shoulder. 

"Good morning, dear." Mikhail sat next to him.

"Um. Good morning." Feilong smiled and lit a cigarette for Mikhail, "You are so early today."

"Yea, I wanted to hug you on the bed but you were gone. Scare the hell out of me just now." Mikhail exhaled the smoke, "Reminded me of our first two times."

"What a weird PTSD." Feilong chuckled. 

"Yeah, totally traumatized." Mikhail inhaled the last bit of his cigarette and stubbed it out in the ashtray, "Don't leave me." 

Feilong smiled and stubbed his cigarette too. He stood up and patted the bed blond hair, "Can't do. I am taking a shower now. Tao will be joining me for the in-room breakfast, so you have to leave before he comes, OK?" 

"I am joining too."

"Yes, you may. But act like you just came in, not as if you slept here." 

Mikhail went back to his room through the connecting door, put on his day clothes and tried his best to comb his curly hair a bit. He then got out of the corridor, knocked on Feilong's door, entered and pretended he had never come. He looked around the room like this was his first time, but winked at Feilong when no one else was watching. The young boy greeted him good morning, and went inside Feilong's bedroom to tidy up. It was of course not his job in the hotel, but he just couldn't resist the idea of looking after Feilong's daily life. 

Tao folded the blanket and put the pillows back to where they belonged. The attentive boy noticed something right away. BOTH pillows were slept on, and there was a blond hair on it. He understood immediately. Growing up in the mafia group, he knew more about adult's life than the average boys in his age. He knew at once that his Fei-sama spent the night with Uncle Mikhail. 

Tao didn't know what to think of it. He was adopted by Feilong not too many years ago, but still, he knew the complicated story between him and the Japanese man. People wronged Feilong in many ways, and therefore it was hard for Feilong to trust anyone. Tao might be young, but he was definitely not ignorant. Being the closest person with Feilong, he noticed the loneliness and the emptiness of his heart, and Tao knew neither he, nor Yoh, was the one that could warm Feilong's heart up. But if Akihito could find his happiness, then his beautiful master should also have it. 

Tao sighed. Adults. Masterminds. The Crime Lords. And they were all fools that couldn't understand their hearts. 

They spent the morning walking around the surrounding area. Mikhail had bought a huge darumasan doll for his godson before Feilong could stop him. They argued childishly with things like "Tao already had a lot of dolls!" and "But Tao didn't have THIS one!" on the street. Mikhail might not be able to speak Japanese, but the language barrier certainly couldn't stop him from spending money and buying random tourist things. 

"What do you need a Tokyo Tower magnet for?" Feilong rolled his eyes. 

"To stick it on my fridge."

"I doubt if you know where your fridge is." 

"In my kitchen, of course. I have maids, but I can boil my own water." Mikhail raised two fingers in front of the vendor, "Two Tokyo Tower magnets, please. One for you, Fei, I hope you know where your fridge is." 

They returned to the hotel slightly before noon to get change for the wedding. Asami and Takaba couldn't marry legally in Japan, so it was more like a ceremony than an official thing. They decided to hold it in a private garden under the sun, very much in Takaba's outgoing and energetic style. 

"Seriously? Sunny garden wedding in summer time? I will be dead." Mikhail complained. "Did Asami go bankrupt and couldn't afford somewhere with air-conditioning?" 

"Don't be rude." Feilong smiled before going back to his room. "Remember? No white suit or black tie. I hope you packed your clothes right?"

Seeing Feilong acting like a mom concerning his manner, Mikhail laughed and promised to get his "approval" before they departed to the garden. He returned to his room and put on the tie he carefully chose. He smirked at the mirror, turned around and appreciated himself again. He couldn't wait to see what Feilong would do. 

"Feilong-sama, did I dress correctly?" Mikhail said in a childish tone when he walked inside Feilong's living room. Tao had already helped his master to change into a three-piece suit with beautifully embroidered tie. Feilong tied his hair in a ponytail with a silky dark red ribbon elegantly. "I can't flatten my hair. Tao, would you please help?" 

"Um?" 

Feilong turned around and went blushing right away. He ran forward, dragged Mikhail's sleeves and pulled him to his bedroom without a word. He slammed the door shut, leaving Tao and Yoh exchanging weird looks outside.

"I know I look wonderful, but there's no need to strip me like this." Mikhail teased when Feilong pulled his flowery tie. 

"Where did you get my silk scarf!?" Feilong growled, "I thought I lost it in the Chernobog's ship!" 

"You left it when you heartlessly abandoned me in the hotel room. I also have your cashmere scarf, by the way, but it's too hot to put that on." Mikhail laughed. "Now, give me back my tie. I have to attend my former love rival's wedding." 

"NO! No tie for you and no former love rival! And comb your hair!" Feilong refused to give the tie back. "It doesn't fit you!" 

"Nonsense. Everything fits me." Mikhail said confidently, "Hey, it's you that said I have to wear formal clothes. I don't have a tie now!" 

Tao and Yoh heard their childish quarrel outside the room. They sighed and knocked to remind them they should be on the way. At the end, Feilong agreed to let him use his silk scarf as the pocket square and lend him one of his ties, when Mikhail complained that he really had no spare one to use. Mikhail folded the silk scarf with a victorious smile when Tao helped him with his hair. 

"Can I use your perfume?" 

"Absolutely not." 

Mikhail laughed happily in his heart when he drove everyone to the wedding venue. Feilong had been telling him off since he sat next to his driving seat, asking Mikhail to behave himself in the wedding like a responsible adult. 

Oh no, no, my dear Queen, you have no idea what I planned. 

Ever since Mikhail heard about the wedding, he had been planning all of these little mischiefs from the onsen bet, the tourist souvenirs to wearing his silk scarf. He knew the beautiful queen would then focus on his misbehavior instead of the heartless prick, ahem, the groom. He couldn't bear to see Feilong in tears, or worse, holding his tears and pretending he didn't feel a thing. His goal in this whole wedding thing was to make sure Feilong let go of the bastard that didn't deserve his love. 

And yes, he was a responsible adult, just maybe in a slightly different definition.


	20. Chapter 20

The Japanese wedding was very different from what Feilong was accustomed to. In contrast to the loud and lively Chinese wedding that always involves mahjong and endless drinking, it was quiet, formal, and serious. It almost felt like a funeral to him. 

"People said marriage is the tomb of love." Feilong told Mikhail his thoughts in a low voice.

"Mean!" Mikhail teased. "But I don't mind if they are really lying in a tomb." 

"You are worse than me." Feilong smiled. He led the way to where the marrying couples sat and received their guest. "Congratulations, Akihito." He hesitated for a second, "Asami." 

Asami nodded, and turned to look at Mikhail instead, "Hey, you're not invited." 

"I am Tao's guardian." Mikhail said without a second hesitation, "You aren't expecting a minor coming all the way to Tokyo on his own, right? Be a responsible adult, Asami. Glad you two cannot reproduce." Feilong almost laughed out at his words and managed to swallow his laughter only at the last moment. He tucked Mikhail's sleeves secretly to signal him to be polite.

"Tao's guardian is Feilong." Asami, of course, would not let go easily. "You can leave now." 

"Wow. Feilong, is this guy living in a cave? How could he not know that WE are both guardians of Tao?" Mikhail said in a dramatic way, "And so little gratitude towards the one that saved his ass in the ruins!"

"Oh? I heard that it was Feilong's people that did all the work? And who was the one visiting us in hospital again? Oh, that's Feilong too." Asami teased. He looked at Mikhail with a smirk, "And thanks to you those crazy dudes came and blew my house up. Leave now, Mr. Nobody." 

"Thank your little blond bitch for that, Sudoh or whatever his name is." Mikhail laughed, "And here the generous me even bought gifts! For Takaba, not you."

Mikhail put a heavy box to Akihito's shivering hands, and gave the poor young man his signature grin. The box was wrapped with paper depicting… Feilong had to look again in case his eyes deceived him... yes, dicks. Apparently Akihito noticed that too as he went red immediately, but he dared not drop the box. Mikhail smiled even happier and decided to unwrap it for them, "Hey, Takaba. Finest sex toys and cuffs for you to tie that ungrateful bastard up. Then you know, just fuck him the hard way. I look forward to your success." 

"What?!" Akihito couldn't understand Mikhail's words completely with his poor English proficiency, but he certainly knew what those funny tools inside the box were. He could swear to God that Asami had these in his storeroom!

Feilong couldn't resist smiling. This was just so Mikhail-style, inappropriate, yet humorous. He turned around and saw Yoh had covered Tao's eyes with his hand and pulled the boy away. His bodyguard was also obviously competent as a nanny. Feilong made sure the coast was clear and gave Takaba his gift. 

It was a palm size china box painted with butterflies and flowers. Takaba thought it must be a high class candy box or a container for accessories. He opened it with anticipation. Feilong wouldn't give them anything weird! He had the common sense that Mikhail Arbatov certainly lacked!

And he was wrong. 

The box was filled with colourful pills of different shapes. Feilong giggled and explained in Japanese, "The pink heart shaped ones are aphrodisiac, you can use them together with Mikhail's gift. The blue ones can put Asami to sleep in ten seconds, I've tested that myself. They are perfect when you want him to shut up. I can assure you these are the finest quality, directly from my factory. Let me know when you run out of them." 

"Eh…"

"You two are the weirdest couples." Asami commented in Japanese and accepted the gifts. He smirked to Akihito, "I'll have these aphrodisiacs...tested." 

"We are NOT couples." Feilong emphasized but then realized Mikhail couldn't understand their conversation. "Never mind. Congratulations again, Akihito. You can still come and visit me when you are..." He peaked and smiled at Asami on purpose, "upset." 

Tao gave them a pair of panda dolls as gift, which both Asami and Akihito started to suspect if he hid some drugs inside the dolls. It was too normal for a kid raised by Mikhail and Feilong. This would be a miracle for the lack-of-common-sense guardians to raise such a sweet and considering boy. But their amusement ended when the boy whispered, "Congratulations Akihito. Stay away from Fei-sama you heartless jerk." in fluent Japanese. Bad parental influence, obviously.

The waiter showed the way to a table in the corner to avoid attracting too much attention to these very eye-catching guests. It was necessary precaution, as Akihito's friends dropped their Champaign glasses when they saw Feilong. The beauty waved at them and smiled, which made them run as far away as possible. This somehow had triggered Mikhail and the man couldn't stop laughing until Feilong pinched his thigh under the table. 

Congratulating their marriage was easier than he imagined. Feilong sipped the glass of champagne and smiled at the happy couple in the reception. He didn't feel the pain and the jealousy that he imagined he would have suffered. Perhaps he had really let it go. Perhaps it was because Mikhail started mischievously at the beginning and lightened up the atmosphere. Or, perhaps it was because - he reluctantly admitted - Mikhail was here with him. 

"Ohhhhh it's the video time. You still remember our bet, right?" Mikhail said excitedly. 

"Keep quiet!" Feilong whispered. Everyone else was focusing on the videos, he swore he saw Asami's giant secretary sobbing quietly. 

Wedding was romantic, no matter who the couples were and whether you actually liked them, you couldn't deny that the bonding of the two were touching. The first meeting and their love journey was obviously amended to suit the eyes of the public. Feilong knew clearly how everything started with rape and always involved sex. But the feelings were real. He felt happy for them. Was such happiness really allowed for people in their world? It wasn't about money, profit, or any kind of benefits, but because of feelings, happiness and pleasure. No one in this world had ever given him such unconditional love. His heart ached at this thought. 

And they kissed. 

The sight of it was shocking to Feilong, not that he never kissed anyone nor saw anyone kissing, but it was different. A kiss in front of the public in the wedding was completely new to him and he thought the view would stick in his mind for a long time. It marked the end of his obsession. 

"I love you." 

He was shocked. The husky voice whispered in his ears startled him. He turned and saw Mikhail smiling gently to him, exactly like how Asami looked at Akihito before their kiss. How could he? It was a cannon aimed at the castle gate when his walls were crumbling and an unexpected attack to his vulnerable heart. A tear uncontrollably dropped from the corner of his eyes. 

"Cheater." Feilong wiped his tears away with a weak smile. 

"Strategy." Mikhail smiled and held Feilong's hand under the table cloth. "It's time to spice things up a bit, don't you think?" 

The couples walked down the aisle with everyone clapping. Some threw flowers on them and paved the road with rose petals. Mikhail dragged Feilong to the front and yelled, "Ready for the party?" 

Before Asami or his secretary could stop him, Mikhail had thrown something greenish high to the sky and showered everyone with the strangely smelling plant. 

"WEED!!!! On me!!!!" 

It created chaos right away. Japanese, at least for those living in the normal world, considered weed as bad as cocaine. People screamed and ran away as if touching it would already make them high. Kirishima and Suoh had to maintain the order and escorted some of the important guests away from the mess. 

"Keep your boyfriend under control!" Asami yelled at Feilong in the crowd. 

But Feilong smiled and reached his pocket. Just like Mikhail, he threw something colourful to the sky and yelled "Ecstasy, on the White Snake!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No onsen yet lol

Asami swore that he would have kicked them out if Akihito wasn't interfering. Akihito seemed to be amused at the unusually playful Feilong and no actual harm was done anyway. His friends, who were the rare non-underworld residence here, had an unfortunate experience of being kidnapped and threatened with death, so drugs were not exactly a problem anymore. For those from the yakuza, White Snake branded drugs were like gold to them. Some of them were even busy picking them up from the ground. 

Mikhail was convulsed with laughter. He didn't expect his calm and elegant queen would do the same as he did. But come to think of it, Feilong did act impulsively from time to time. The more he thought about it, the more he believed they were just perfect for each other. 

"Liu Feilong!" Asami growled at them after his men cleaned up the mess. An ecstacy and some weeds were still hanging on his hair. Feilong was laughing happily on his seat, completely unaffected by his shouts. Asami took a glance at Mikhail, who was still unable to keep his face straight. "I thought you have better taste in man."

"Um?" Feilong giggled, "Oh, I do. My taste grows much better." 

"So you two are dating?" Asami brushed the weed on his hair away and said. 

"Heyyy. It's rude to use a language that someone here couldn't understand." Mikhail interrupted before Feilong could answer, "What are you two talking about?" 

"Asami said your suit looks bad." Feilong chuckled and left. "Is Tao with Akihito? I am going to pick him up." 

Mikhail and Asami stood there staring at each other. They were never enemies, but they were never friends either. Asami lit a cigarette and smoked, "You two are both insane. Stay away from my territory." Asami smirked, and decided to return the words to Mikhail, "Glad you two can't reproduce." 

"Oh, haven't you heard? We already have Tao." Mikhail's smile was even brighter than before. Asami was out of the game for good. "Now, would you excuse me? I have a queen to look after and a godson to take care of." 

On their way back to the hotel, Tao couldn't stop talking about how the decoration was fabulous and how touching he was. It was a brand new experience for the young boy, so Feilong couldn't blame him for being over excited. But the full grown man next to him was also overly thrilled and couldn't keep his mouth shut for a minute. "Onsen! Onsen! Ohhh we are going to onsen!" 

"Shut up and drive!" Feilong rolled his eyes, "Would you please focus on the road but not your stupid fantasy?"

"Fantasy?" Tao asked curiously, which made the adults in the car embarrassed. Feilong faked coughed and turned to appreciate the scenery outside the car, Yoh had a sudden interest in tomorrow's weather, and Mikhail still couldn't stop smiling like a dimwit. 

The sun was setting and everyone was tired. They had the omakase sushi as dinner in a high class restaurant nearby and decided to call it a day. Feilong tucked the boy in before facing the super excited bear, who undoubtedly was waiting for him in his room. 

"Hi, dear." As expected, Mikhail was sitting on his sofa, sipping a glass of wine. "I've just called Boris to book us the whole onsen ryokan, or buy one if necessary. No one will disturb us." 

"Yeah, better be prepared." Feilong sat next to him. He leaned on the man and rested his head on Mikhail's shoulder, "Who are you going to invite for the threesome? Yoh?" Feilong smirked, "It's your first time being the bottom, right? I appreciate you for deciding to start with a threesome. Very challenging indeed. To reward your bravery, I will let you choose the third player." 

"...What?" There was too much info to process in just one sentence, "Fei, I won the bet. And what is it with Yoh? Your stoic bodyguard? He is the last person that would want to join a threesome!" 

"Oh, it depends on who the players are. He loves me." Feilong smiled playfully, "You cheated. Just like last time, we are both paying our parts. I am topping you in the onsen." 

"Holy crap. How many more love rivals do I have?" Mikhail whined. He just got rid of one and he discovered another one right away. "If anyone is topping me, it would be you. Can I withdraw the request of threesome, please?" 

"Chicken."

"Yes I am." 

"OK." Feilong giggled. He was just joking anyway. He didn't want anyone to know the two of them were having sex, let alone inviting someone to join them. Besides, Mikhail being the bottom would be an eye sore to anyone in a right mind. "Prepare the lubricant, dear, I will be very gentle to the newbie." He smiled, "And don't even think about getting rid of Yoh. He is mine." 

"More reasons for me to get rid of him. Unless you say I am yours?" Mikhail teased. "My darling queen, I am your knight in shining armor, protecting you from the evil jerks." 

"Cheesy uke is not my thing." Feilong laughed. 

They spent a whole day touring Tokyo with Tao. Even though Mikhail had his mind fixed in the onsen he just conveniently bought, neither of them want Tao to feel being neglected. They didn't have the perfect happy family when they were younger, so they wanted to provide the best to the boy. 

Mikhail unleashed his playful side in the happiest place on Earth, a.k.a. Disneyland. He grabbed the hands of Feilong and Tao at the entrance then ran as fast as possible, ditching the annoying bodyguards that followed them everywhere. Yoh and the other men panicked and almost forced the staff to close down the whole amusement park, but he received a call from Feilong soon enough, asking them to relax and have fun. 

"Satisfied?" Feilong hung up the phone and glared at the man, who was busy buying them each a Mickey Mouse headband. "How old are you?"

"Almost thirty, why?" Mikhail put on the big round ear and helped Tao with it. 

"...I am not doing this." Feilong defended his beautiful hair style and refused to wear the headband, until Tao looked at him with innocent puppy eyes. "...Just one photo." 

Feilong once again confirmed that Mikhail was necessary for the upbringing of Tao. The boy needed someone to play with, and Mikhail was the kind of father that runs faster to the games than his son. They rode every roller coaster and even role played on the merry-go-round as the king and the young prince. Feilong still chuckled at the thought of them pretending to kneel in front of him, asking the Queen to sit on the pumpkin coach while they rode the horses in front of it. 

"Thank you, Fei-sama, Uncle Mikhail!" Tao smiled happily when they sat down for lunch, "I never had so much fun!" 

"...Sorry, Tao. I should have done better." Feilong answered sincerely, "...My father had never taken me to amusement parks or such. I didn't know..." 

"No, Fei-sama, you are great!" Tao flustered. He didn't know what to say or do. He never meant to hurt Feilong's feeling, or made him feel like he was not doing a good job as a "father". Tao was always grateful for Feilong rescuing him from the street. Back at that time, having enough food was already his biggest dream. "I didn't mean to-"

"Yeah, just learn from me." Mikhail interrupted. He knew the fastest way to cheer Feilong up was not kind words, but to make fun from the conversation and distract him from thinking too much. "So you are going for a roller coaster ride with us. No more I-am-taking-your-photo-from-the-ground." 

"I did have some pictures of you two on it." Feilong smiled sweetly and took some photos from his bag, "I didn't know they would take photos at some point of the ride. I bought these at the souvenir shops. They can even make it into keychains and photo albums." 

"Then you really should ride with us." Mikhail smiled gently. Tao took the hint and started begging Feilong too. "We can take a photo together as a family."

Family. 

This word spoke to Feilong's heart. His father always treated him equally with Yantsui, at least on the surface, but his brother had never let him forget the fact that he was adopted. "Family" was something he secretly longed for, but he had given up the thought of starting his own when he climbed to his current position. It was too much burden and too much to risk for a man like him. 

Feilong looked at the faces of Mikhail and Tao, who were both looking back at him with anticipation. 

"...I will tie my hair up first."


	22. Chapter 22

A day in Disneyland was indeed magical. Tao had a whole day of fun and went drowsy on the way back to the hotel. It was Yoh who drove this time as Mikhail was taking a quick nap at the back seats, with the boy sleeping on his lap. Feilong was also tired, but he always kept himself alerted outside.

"You can rest a bit. I am here." Yoh suggested.

"No." Feilong took a glance at the rear mirror and smiled at the sight of the sleeping faces, "I am OK."

Their car arrived at the hotel in an hour, and Feilong had to wake the two on the passenger seats up. He smiled and wiped the drools on the boy's face gently, and then pinched the cheek of the man.

"Fei-sama, Uncle Mikhail, have fun." Tao said when rubbing his sleepy eyes and waved goodbye to them. He had both of his favourite adults in the world for the whole day. He was always a sweet boy and ever since he discovered the secret relationship between the two, he decided to play cupid. "I will behave. Don't worry about me."

The onsen wasn't too far away from where they were staying, but Mikhail thought it was a miracle that he could still drive themselves there after the whole tiring day in Disneyland. But what else could he do? The Royal Princess can't drive.

"I am going to train you to drive, dear, so we can take turns when we travel." Mikhail suggested.

"No."

"What if you are stuck in a car surrounded by enemies, and your driver is shot dead?" Mikhail tried to persuade him, "You have to at least learn how to make it move. I don't expect you to pass the test."

"I know how to start a car! Running over people doesn't require a license, does it?" Feilong said with an annoyed face, "And since you imply I will fail, I am going to take the test once I have time!"

"Challenge accepted?"

"Not at all challenging!"

It was quite late when the two finally arrived at the onsen ryokan. As Mikhail requested, there were no other guests and the staff number was reduced to minimal level. The manager came and greeted them with a 90 degree bow and led them to the most luxurious room. It had a private outdoor onsen and a small zen garden literally one step away from the room. It was late, so the tatami futon was already laid on the ground, and a box of delicate Japanese snacks was placed on the little table with two cups of matcha. The manager explained the functions of the amenities and left quietly after reassuring no one else would disturb them unless they rang.

"Um. Pretty nice. Did you buy it?" Feilong walked around the room and appreciated the decoration. "Can I co-invest? I am sure it would be profitable in winter time."

"I don't know. If I like this too much, I might consider turning here to my private use instead of a guesthouse." Mikhail settled their clothes in the wardrobe and started undressing himself.

"Can't wait?" Feilong smiled at the naked man and enjoyed the eye candy. The board shoulder, the muscular chest, the arms... Feilong did his workout too but he could never get his muscle as big as this man. He looked downward, the six packs abs, the V-line, oh and damn the huge member.

"Onsen or sex, I have to be naked, right?" Mikhail found the gaze of his queen quite arousing. He swallowed hard and tried to keep himself calm. God knows how much he wanted to just push Feilong down onto the futon and bury himself inside the freaking hot body. But no. A promise is a promise. Mikhail walked over to the outdoor onsen and submerged into the hot water, exhaling a sigh for comfort. He slowly swam to the other side of the onsen, appreciating the serene garden surrounding it.

Feilong slowly undressed himself and put on a bathrobe. They have seen each other naked for so many times that he lost count now and they were in their own private area, but he just couldn't walk around with no clothes as comfortably as Mikhail did, especially when he had to go outdoors. "You are right."

Feilong walked over the onsen and finally removed the last piece of clothes. He went into the hot water and hugged Mikhail from the back.

"Are you really willing to go this far?" Feilong asked. He rested his head on Mikhail's back.

"For you, anything." Mikhail leaned backward, but sadly he was slightly too big to fit in Feilong's arms, "And dear, I wasn't going too far anyway. Yes, I prefer to top. But if you want to top me, I don't have reasons to reject you." Mikhail gave up the thought of burying himself into Feilong's embrace like a girl in her boyfriend's arms. Not working at all. He turned around and gazed at the obsidian eyes, "We are equal. I want to build our relationship based on this."

"We are equal." Feilong repeated his words. He smiled like a playful cat that smashed his owner's vase to the ground, "No regrets?"

"Hm. Please be gentle to me." Mikhail closed his eyes nervously. It was the first time he took on the passive role in sex. With men or women, he was always the one in control on bed, but with Feilong, he did not mind letting him steer.

Feilong pushed the man to the side of the onsen and kissed on the thin lips when his fingers traced the lines of the abs down the hot water. The passionate kisses moved down to the throat, the clavicles, and went back to the lips. Mikhail's skin had turned red, unsure from the pleasure or just the hot water, but he couldn't resist the moan when that naughty tongue licked on his nipple. The beauty chuckled at this, submerged to the underwater and planted a kiss on the perfect six packs.

"Sit at the edge." Feilong petted Mikhail's shoulder gently. The Russian followed the words immediately. The hot water, the erotic gestures, the fear and nervousness of his new experience added up to a burning sensation that he felt he was exploding in anytime.

But leaving the hot water didn't ease his heat, because Feilong decided to lean forward and gave the most arousing kiss on the tip of his member.

"Oh my…" Mikhail gasped at the erotic scene and the unexpectedly skillful tongue, "Oh dear…" He grabbed Feilong's shoulder and had no idea whether he should crave for more or beg for mercy. He got harder and harder with every licks, closer and closer to cum with every stroke.

But Feilong was frustrated. This thing just couldn't possibly fit in his mouth!

He kept licking the tip of Mikhail's with his hands caressing the sack. Hot water splashing over their bare bodies by his every movement, adding onto the sweat, the pre-cum, and perhaps his drools. He knew Mikhail was almost there.

And he stopped.

Mikhail opened his eyes which were veiled with pleasure. Why stop? All he saw was Feilong licking the transparent liquid over the corner of his beautiful lips. He wanted to ask. He wanted to come. But Feilong had denied him the last bit of pleasure.

The beauty got out of the water and went back into the room. Soon he returned with a bottle of lubricant in hand. The poor newbie was still sitting at the edge of the onsen, clueless in what he should do in his new role.

"Dear, I promise to go gentle." Feilong smiled and squeezed a large amount of lubricant on his finger, "I'll prepare you nicely, unlike you. Now, spread your legs."

Mikhail hesitated for a moment before complying. Feilong laughed at the pause in his heart. _Now you know how it feels!_ He pressed on the secret entrance and felt Mikhail stiffened. Slowly, the beauty inserted the finger tip, slightly more, bit by bit, until his index finger was completely inside. Mikhail couldn't help but growled. It didn't hurt, but the feeling of a foreign object in your body was just...weird.

"You like this?" Feilong asked. He kissed on Mikhail's cheek to soothe him.

"Hm…I'm OK." Mikhail was already sweaty on his forehead.

"Hmm?" Feilong noticed that Mikhail went soft because of fear and pain. He smiled teasingly,  
"How about I make you more honest?"

Mikhail giggled at these words, but soon he gasped when he felt Feilong was about to enter him. He closed his eyes nervously, "Oh my queen..."


	23. Chapter 23

Feilong paused with his member pressing at the entrance but not further inside. He kissed Mikhail on the cheek, "You don't like this."

"...I don't prefer to do it this way." Mikhail smiled weakly, "But if you are pleased, just go ahead."

Feilong felt a rush of warmth coming up to his heart, not from the pleasure of sex, but from being cared, or perhaps...loved. Mikhail was the first one that actually cared about his feelings in sex. In the past that he wished he could erase, no one ever paid attention to what he wanted. Those filthy men just took him however they like. But Mikhail was like the light that shone into the underground tunnel, leading him to walk away from the darkness behind.

"...No, I don't want to do it if you don't like it." He patted the blond hair gently, "Prepare me, and we will do it in the usual way."

"...Fei, you sure?"

"You taught me sex could be enjoyable. I don't want you to feel bad about it." Feilong smiled, "But I reserve the right to top you in the future."

Another night with Mikhail taught Feilong that this man was a better seme than an uke. Once he went back to his familiar role, Mikhail had literally jumped him which they both slipped and fell to the onsen water. Mikhail bit his neck and his shoulder from the back, then planted kisses on the spin from the neck to the butt cheeks under water. He pressed Feilong down to the edge of the onsen and slipped a finger inside with the help of water.

"More…" Feilong moaned. After all the foreplays he did to Mikhail, no way he would be satisfied with just one finger.

"No. More preparation first." Mikhail refused and continued in his finger work. One thing he learnt from the brand new experience of nearly being the bottom was that preparation was so important.

The steamy onsen water and the serene garden boiled their heat up. They had it once near the hot water, before Feilong realized they were doing it outdoors. He blushed and demanded to move back inside. Mikhail chuckled and held him up, and conveniently forgot that his cock was still inside the hot body.

"Ahh!" Feilong clasped the neck of Mikhail. He could feel the cock went deeper than ever before with the help of gravity. He crossed his legs behind Mikhail's back to avoid falling down, which also brought himself closer to the man.

Mikhail placed the beauty on the soft futon. The silky hair spread on the white sheet like ink aesthetically spilled on the parchment. The Russian leaned on him again, but Feilong pulled him down and rolled over.

"I want to ride you." he said.

Feilong climbed on him, let Mikhail support his thighs, and slowly sat on the huge and ready cock. _It's a waste if he is not using this._ He secretly thought. It felt like someone had finally completed him, and that someone was smiling warmly at him.

Soon he was too tired from the movement and let Mikhail take over the humpings. The man seemed to have infinite energy on beds and overly creative in position changes. Growls, moans, and simply the sound of their flesh hitting each other unsettled the peace of the zen garden, but who cares? They reached the peak together, and fell on the soft futon again.

The blue eyes were full of excitement and adoration, like a child who just discovered his favourite present under the Christmas tree. He gazed at Feilong and gently brushed the hair off the beautiful face. The obsidian eyes were still full of lust and desires, and perhaps, if his brain wasn't playing tricks to him, there was love in the sparkling eyes.

"Я тебя люблю." The Russian whispered.

"Ngo oi nei." The Hong Konger replied.

Mikhail gasped. The three magic words had casted a stunning spell on him. Was this how getting shot by Cupid felt like? Did his ears deceive him? Was that something pronounced similarly but with completely different meaning?

"What…?"

"I am not repeating myself." Feilong looked away from him, still blushing and panting from the intense sex and his very rare experience of speaking his heart out.

"Oh my…" Mikhail couldn't believe his ears. His heart raced up even more than in sex. He couldn't speak. He couldn't breath! It was more exciting than drinking his first vodka, driving his first Lamborghini, or fucking his first girl. Well, perhaps as excited as the first night with Feilong, but how could he compare his queen with his queen? Mikhail kissed and kissed the darling lips that appeared so many times in his shameless dreams. It wasn't enough. It could never be enough.

"Misha…" Feilong moaned between the fervent kisses and pulled the man down for more. His fingers clawed the back of the Russian, and perhaps accidentally added some new scars over the old ones. But the man didn't care at all, the new scar was nothing but the proof of winning the trust and the heart of the dragon.

"Thank you. Feilong. Thank you." Mikhail bursted into tears, unable to speak a full sentence without a sob, "I've been waiting for so long. My dear, you have no idea." He sniffed, "Oh my darling. I love you. I love you."

"Um." He kissed the man gently. He never thought he would be, but he was too shy to stay on the bed with the man for any longer. He had to make an excuse to leave for a moment to calm his brain and heart down. "I wanna bath. Really, just bath."

Feilong went into the shower, washing off the sweat and all the sticky things on his body. He could hear the man humming songs outside like a happy child with his favourite toy in Christmas. Feilong finished the quick shower, put on the bathrobe, and on second thought, put his pants back on in case the bear got too excited and jumped him again. Mikhail was still singing happily in the onsen, as if he owned the place and no one else would be bothered by his singing in this hour.

Eh. He did own this place.

"How was I to know at last that happiness can come so fast? Trusting me the way you do~ I'm so afraid of failing you~"

"Yeah, yeah. You fail me, you die."

"Yesterday I was alone~ Today you walk beside me~~"

"You are singing the lyrics backwards." Feilong chuckled. He sat next to the water, petting the damp blond hair, "Don't fail me."

"Never."

At last, the princess on the high tower erased the magic line that kept the trespassers away and asked the door-watching dragon to take a break. He peaked from his room to take a look at the brave knight, and decided to poke the knight with different things to test his loyalty. Maybe... inviting him in wasn't a bad idea. The princess slowly opened the door, made some tea and let the knight rest a bit. If anything happened, he could always just kick him out and burn him to hell. His witch was in the control room and his dragon was just in the cage, he was ready to hide again at any time, if the blond knight failed him like many of his precedents did. It might hurt if the man wronged him, but the princess took the courage to try again.

The sounds of lust and desire finally stopped and the peaceful onsen ryokan went back to silence. Feilong couldn't fight back the sleepiness after the long day in Disneyland and such exhausting exercises. He fell asleep quietly in Mikhail's arms before answering the still-very-excited man's questions like "so am I Liu Feilong's boyfriend now?" and "am I the first to receive such an honour?".

Mikhail, on the other hand, couldn't put his mind in rest even if his body was screaming from the tiresome day. It wasn't the first time Feilong sleeping in his embrace, but the beauty is now his queen! His! Oh the silky hair, the long lashes, the red lips, the smooth skin, even his breathe was arousing. Ah. That was dangerous. He felt like a bear in heat.

When the dawn came, Mikhail had just slept for barely an hour or so before someone knocked on the door. Miraculously, the usual light sleeping Feilong just rolled to the other side and had no sign of waking up at all.

Mikhail sighed. He had to fire that motherfucker that disrupted his sleep when he had explicitly instructed them not to do so. He brushed his messy hair with his fingers, found himself a pant on the ground and closed the paper framed door that separate the bedroom and the living room to avoid waking up the princess.

Mikhail opened the door with a face like a lion that was about to eat anyone outside. But it wasn't the ryokan staff, but Yoh with a worried expression.

"Tao is missing."


	24. Chapter 24

Mikhail closed the room door and stood in the corridor with Yoh. His casualness was all gone in a second, replaced by the dangerous look that he never showed in front of Feilong, "Elaborate."

Yoh almost gasped. He could always proudly say he was a calm and brave man, and had seen a lot in his years with Feilong. But Mikhail had given him enormous pressure which made him feel like a rabbit in front of a hungry lion. Yoh swallowed hard before opening his mouth again, hoping his voice wasn't trembling. "We returned to the room and I went to shower. When I came out, Tao was gone." He paused for a second, "There was no sign of intrusion or struggle, which suggested the boy left the room himself. His luggage was still there, but he took his bag with him."

"And you call yourself what? A trained guard? Couldn't even keep a twelve years old under your watch?" Mikhail snorted. He was much relieved to learn Tao wasn't missing by force. "And?"

"We have been searching around since last night, but as you know, there's only three of us." Yoh said, ignoring Mikhail's obvious sarcasm, "We have to report to Feilong-sama and use the power of the White Snake Japanese subdivision."

"No. Don't tell him. I'll do it." Mikhail stopped him from opening the door, "You stay with Fei. Don't tell him anything before I bring Tao back. Just say... I have a surprise for him."

Yoh hesitated for a moment. He tried to frame it politely, "Mr. Arbatov, Feilong-sama should be informed." He knew the Arbatov Bratva didn't have as much power as Feilong on the Japanese soil, and the White Snake would not take orders from him.

"I have as much control as Feilong in the matter of Tao." Mikhail said. He opened the door quietly and let Yoh in. The Russian grabbed the clothes that were scattered on the ground, went into the bathroom for teeth brushing, and came out as the usual tidy and styled Mikhail Arbatov. Yoh could see his gun on his belt, which the man covered with his denim jacket.

"Don't tell him." He warned Yoh the last time before departing.

Mikhail made a few phone calls on his way driving to the White Snake Japanese division. Ever since he established the alliance relationship with Feilong, his queen had entrusted him with certain power and rights over his organization. Of course, Mikhail returned the flavour by sharing his power with Feilong. Fair and square, like all equal relationships should be.

But it was bad. Real bad. Tao went missing right on the day when Feilong decided to start a serious relationship with him? It would certainly deter the dragon back to his hiding cave. Mikhail knew how Feilong would blame himself for having fun when his precious boy might be in danger, even when none of these were his faults.

His car stopped at the front of the Japanese headquarters. Some men came forward and greeted him in English. Mikhail wasted no time in instructing them to spread out and search for the boy. He just had to bring the boy back before his queen found out and he was indeed worried about Tao. He felt ashamed to admit that the whole godfather-thing was just a means to get closer to Feilong at the beginning. But sooner or later, he was fond of the little one and really saw Tao as one of his own. Not his son, he wouldn't have a twelve year old son at his age, but a brother that was much younger than him. For that and for Feilong, he wouldn't want anything happened to the young boy.

======

Yoh didn't know what to do after Mikhail left. He didn't even know whether he should sit or stand, or even where should he be for that matter. The room was full of scattered clothes that the event happened last night couldn't be more obvious. As a trained assassin, he couldn't help noticing small evidence like used condoms in the bin and the bottle of lubricant on the table. At last, he leaned against the wall and stood there for one or two hours, before there were some commotions inside the bedroom.

He felt his heart broken into pieces again. Yoh never dreamt that Feilong would belong to him at all. Their one night stand in Taiwan was already beyond his most bizarre dream, and would be an unforgettable night for the rest of his life. And even though he knew something was going on between the two bosses, still, seeing it was entirely different from knowing it.

"Misha?"

And hearing the voice in his dream calling the name of another man was just pure torture. Yoh stood in front of the paper door and knocked on the wooden frame. One, two. Like he always did.

"Feilong-sama. It's me."

Feilong frowned at the voice. He woke up and found that Mikhail wasn't sleeping next to him, and he suddenly understood the feeling of the Russian man in their first two nights. He wanted to complain to his new boyfriend, only then he realized the man wasn't even here anymore.

He climbed up from the futon with his aching back and managed to put on a yukata before opening the bedroom door. What he didn't know is his lips were slightly swollen and his clavicle and neck had Mikhail's hickeys on it. He was just too... seductive to Yoh. The stoic man didn't even dare to look at him.

"Where's Mikhail?" Feilong asked in his slightly hoarse voice. He faked coughing and tried to clear his throat.

Yoh felt his heart sink again on the mention of the other man's name. He wished he was slightly more dishonest or witty so he could twist the fact a bit, hoping that his beautiful master would be disappointed at Mikhail Arbatov and went to his embrace again. But he swore not to lie to Feilong again. "He said he has a surprise for you."

Feilong stared at him for a long while. He couldn't believe Mikhail just left right after he put up all the courage and confessed his feelings. Unless... unless Mikhail wasn't serious. Yes, maybe all the flirtings and all those love words were just tricks. After all, Mikhail was known to be the playboy that always go for the hard-to-get. And, ding! Challenge accomplished. Time to leave.

_Oh you idiot. Did you fall into the same stupid trap again?_

"I'll only ask once. Why are you here and where is Mikhail Arbatov?"

"He is... probably in the Japanese headquarters." Yoh said quietly, not sure if he was helping the situation or putting fuels into fire. But no matter how much he wanted the beautiful man became his, he knew it was impossible. He would just step down and wished for his happiness. "Feilong-sama, I can assure you he didn't leave because of betrayal." _Like I did._ He added in his heart sarcastically.

Feilong bit his lower lips without knowing he was doing that. He slammed the door of the washroom and tidied himself up quickly. Without the help of Tao, he couldn't fix his necktie as perfectly as usual, but he was good to go.

"Go to the headquarters, now."


	25. Chapter 25

Tao was wandering alone in the dark Tokyo streets. The neon lights looked familiar, but it also signaled that it was a red light district that wasn't suitable for a teen like him to walk around at night. But he was determined.

He didn't sneak out of the hotel room for no reasons or just for fun. He might be playful and sometimes slightly naughty, but he never jokes around in serious matters. After all, he would be the future king of the White Snake, and his beloved master had taught him well. But still, he was still young and people lowered their guards on him. In the wedding, he overheard some people plotting against the White Snake. They probably thought he couldn't understand Japanese and he was too young to be noticed, so the idiots spilled their plans. Tao didn't think he could actually destroy their scheme, but if he managed to at least get some info, he would be helpful to Feilong. He wanted to prove his worthiness to his favourite person in the world, who still saw him as a child.

He should have told his master the plan first and gathered more manpower for this, but he knew the overprotective Feilong would object. He didn't want to ruin the date of his two parents either.

He got this. He got the skill. But yet, it wasn't a place for a twelve years old to wander alone. The ladies who weren't covering much on their body even in summer standard were eyeing him. The half-drunk customers, the bulk men, and those creepy looking people were all staring. _Brave it! You got this._

The young boy tailed a man into a building with no obvious sign. He hid in the corner, held his breath and tried to listen to the conversation inside.

"That Liu Feilong, I wonder what he did to make the crazy Arbatov his alliance." A deep voice spoke, "The big guy doesn't like this."

"What does it take? Hah!" A slightly higher voice that could never be described as pleasant sneered, "Whoring himself, most probably. I heard rumours. And Arbatov is famous for always being surrounded by pretty girls."

"Hahaha! Yeah, yeah, I wouldn't mind letting him suck my dick!"

Tao clenched his fists tightly with anger. _Stay calm. Get their plan._ He kept telling himself. But he was slightly too nervous for his first mission, and accidentally knocked over something near his legs.

Tao panicked. He ran out of the building as fast as his legs could carry. But angry voices could be heard from the back, and he was too scared that he tripped himself in the most inconvenient time. He rolled over to the side and pushed himself up, ran again even if his limbs were in pain. He fled into a dark alley, praying the men couldn't see him. His heart raced up like after a 10km marathon. He closed his eyes for a brief moment to catch his breath and was ready to go again.

But a bullet shot right in front of the boy, missed only by inches.

"Hhmm!!!"

"That's the boy that whore brought around!" A man came closer to the alley and snorted, with his gun in hand, "Hah! Wetting yourself? You are just as sissy as your master!"

No! Tao shut his eyes, afraid that the next thing he knew was a bullet penetrating his skull.

"Nobody speaks to my boy like this, even though I have no idea what you are saying." A hoarse voice echoed in the dark alley which made the men jump. Before they even realized who was that, the unique coldness of metal was already pressing to the back of their heads. A glimpse of blond hair revealed the identity of the newcomer. That was the merciless madman Arbatov. Their shivering legs couldn't support themselves anymore and they dropped to their knees.

"Tao." Mikhail reached out his hand and pulled the trembling boy up. "Hurt anywhere?"

The boy flung himself to the warm embrace and finally calmed down to look around. The men from White Snake were pointing their guns to the filthy men on the floor. Mikhail hugged him tightly and wrapped the boy in his denim jacket. He gently petted Tao's hair and gave the boy a kiss on the forehead. The sudden intimacy made the young boy blushed, he was not used to kissing between family members.

"I am OK." Tao answered in a voice slightly louder than a whisper, "They...They are plotting something against the White Snake, and they talk horribly about Fei-sama and you."

"Oh, we can't have that." Mikhail petted the boy one last time and turned to the men of the White Snake, "Find out who's behind them and report to me. And then finish these trash off." He paused for a while and added, "Don't let your master know Tao is involved."

It was lucky that Tao was in that district, which some of the brothels were owned by Feilong so the White Snake had eyes there. Once Mikhail alerted them to look for Tao, some spotted the boy in the area and reported back right away. Mikhail couldn't imagine what he and Feilong would do if the boy was hurt. He might probably send these scumbags into hell in the most painful way, and Feilong would blame himself forever.

Mikhail took the boy in his car and drove back to the HQ when leaving Feilong's subordinates to deal with the trash. Tao lowered his head on the car, not dared to say a word. He knew he was reckless and he regretted it. It was real. He could have died. It wasn't like a video game where he could get back to life and start again.

"No next time, OK?" Mikhail said calmly. "And we aren't going to tell Feilong. I will take you to the HQ and let the man watch you, before Yoh came back. And I am heading back to the onsen ryokan, and hope Feilong is still sleeping."

"Yes, Uncle Mikhail."

"We probably won't be able to fool him, but we really can't let him know you were in danger."

"Are you two dating?" Tao asked all at a sudden, which made Mikhail almost make a wrong turn and crash at a lamppost.

"Holy shi- uh, no bad words. Ahem." Mikhail cleared his throat, "Why?"

"I knew it." The boy whispered. "Do you love Fei-sama? Like, really really love him?"

"Yes, I do. I love him more than my life. Oh, I am blushing." Mikhail chuckled and made the final turn. The HQs of White Snake was much smaller than the one in Hong Kong, but still, it was decorated so elegantly that no one would suspect this was where the drug lord plots his scheme.

The godfather took his precious boy inside without anyone stopping him until he reached the lounge. Armed men stood outside of the door and nodded at them. It was unusual to have heavy guards here, as this was just a casual place for the guests to sit inside.

Unless the master of the HQ was here.

"Oh shit. Didn't expect him to find out so soon." Mikhail couldn't resist swearing this time. He walked past the guards who didn't stop him, and peaked inside to see the beautiful queen sitting on the lounge chair like that was his throne.

"Come in, Mr. Arbatov." The voice was icy cold, like the first time they met. Mikhail frowned at how Feilong called him, and pushed open the door.

"Feilong, there's no need to put on a cold face." Mikhail tried to lighten up the atmosphere but Feilong just stared at him.

"Tao, come over here." Feilong interrupted him and pulled the boy to his side. He rolled up the sleeves of the boy to make sure he wasn't injured. Tao's limbs were covered with bruises from the moment he fell to the ground when he was cornered. Feilong stared at the red eyes of Tao as if he could see through his mind. The boy trembled and bit his lower lips, but refused to elaborate.

"Mr. Arbatov." Feilong looked up to the man who was standing aside quietly, "He is bruised. Explain."

"...It's my fault. I took him for a ride and we, eh, hit a tree. Just some minor accident." Mikhail made up an excuse quickly.

"Everyone get out of here. I have to talk to Mr. Arbatov in private." Feilong said coldly. It didn't take long for the well trained man to leave quickly. Not a minute later they were the only two living souls on this floor.

"Explain yourself. Those car ride bullshit won't fool me." Feilong gave him a glare, "You won't leave me at midnight just because of some stupid ride, will you? Not after I told you-"

"I am sorry." Mikhail said quietly. He gave up making up stories to cover another lie. He knew he couldn't fool his clever princess, not when his eloquence never existed in front of Feilong.

Feilong bit his lips. Stood up, walked over and gave Mikhail a slap in the face. He couldn't believe Mikhail would do this to him after the confession. He felt betrayed, as if he wasn't important enough for him to cancel the plans and stay with him for the night.

Yeah. Probably true. Mikhail wasn't serious.

"I am taking back what I said last night." Feilong said, holding his tears with all his strength. He took out his phone and made a call, ignoring the other man in the room, "Yoh. Alert the pilot, we are leaving now."


	26. Chapter 26

Mikhail returned to his base in Macau on his own, as Feilong had kicked him out of his private plane. He threw his bag in the entrance hall, kicked his shoes off in the corridor, banging things on his way and dived to his leather sofa.

"Boris~~~" He yelled, "Give me vodka."

"What?" Boris heard him coming back and creating all the noises on his way. He took a bottle from the shelf in the living room and handed it to Mikhail. He was watching over the business when Mikhail was away. "What now? Lost to that Japanese guy and Mr. Liu went for him?"

"We broke up." Mikhail didn't even bother to get a glass and drank.

"You can't break up when you are not together."

"We were together for a few hours." Mikhail sighed, "Everything went wonderfully well. Then shit happens. He left."

Boris didn't know which part was more surprising. He paused to process all the info Mikhail slowly filled him in, both business-related and his love life troubles. He wasn't paid for being his relationship consultant, but well, it was fun to see these two develop.

"Are you dumb? Just told Mr. Liu everything and push that Yoh guy out for blaming!" Boris wanted to give his boss a slap on the head, "It's all HIS fault not to keep an eye on the boy! Tell Mr. Liu he is the one to blame, end your misery and get rid of the love rival at the same time. Killing two birds with one stone!"

"Fei would blame himself for not protecting Tao. Now he doesn't know Tao was in danger. He just thought I was a jerk that left him alone." Mikhail sipped the last bit of vodka and threw the bottle on the floor, "I would rather he resents me than himself."

"What is this? Arbatov style chivalry?" Boris snorted and gave him another bottle, "Idiot. Just continue to get drunk and cry your eyes out, or get your shit together and win him back. I am following what those Japanese guys are plotting."

=====

Feilong returned to his headquarters with a face that was colder than the snow mountains in Siberia. He snorted at the once-stolen car parked next to his private elevator, then stormed inside his elevator and went straight to home. He slammed the bedroom door before his housekeeper could welcome him back, and dived to his bed without bothering to change into his pajamas.

The Princess's first attempt to get out of the high tower was unsuccessful. As he expected, the outside world was full of thorns and horrible creatures, and the Prince was a playful jerk that wandered around the forest instead of holding the Princess's hand and guiding him out of it. Love was just empty words that lured people to fall into the traps. _You knew it. You used it!_ Remember the man you said you loved him, so you can lure him to the bed and send a bullet to his head? How could you still believe that?

He bit the pillow like it was Mikhail's flesh. Then threw the pillow to the ground, picked it up and punched it again. He knocked down some decorative vases on the way and crashed some glasses on purpose. He growled, he smashed things, and at the end he pulled the blanket over his head and sobbed quietly in a corner of his bedroom.

Feilong's staffs stood outside of the bedroom worried, but no one dared to go inside. The young boy sat next to the door with his head leaned on it, refusing to leave even if the housekeeper and the maids persuaded him to. He knew something went wrong between Feilong and Mikhail when the Russian didn't show up on the plane. He felt responsible for this, but he didn't know what to do to mend this relationship.

Feilong came out of his now-destructed room the next morning for breakfast. His eyes still red and his lips still thinned. Tao woke up when the door was pulled open and stood up immediately.

"Fei-sama!"

"Good morning." The master replied, not in his usual gentle tone to the boy, but his cold and reserved voice like when he talked to his subordinates. "What's my schedule today?"

"You are-eh-" Tao hesitated for a second, "Going to Macau for the new brothel business with Uncle Mikhail."

"...Cancel it." Feilong bit his lips, "I don't want to see him today."

"No need. I am here." Mikhail turned up in the corner. His eyes were as red as Feilong's, and you could still see the palm mark left by Feilong on his face if you look closer. His eyes were underlined by the dark circle, his lips weren't smiling at all and he was frowning. "Fei, we need to talk. But you should eat breakfast now, you haven't eaten since last night."

The beauty wanted to give him some good punches for being, or pretending, to be so considerate. But he was indeed starving, apparently smashing things and crying consumed a lot of energy. He walked to the dining room without another word, and allowed Mikhail to sit next to him like he always did. The Lius household staff didn't know what was going on, but if someone could calm their master down, they all knew it would be this Russian.

They stared at each other. They nodded to the other when their food arrived as a signal to start eating. And they finished it without another word.

"I won't take back what I said." Mikhail broke the ice after the cup of hot tea, "I mean it. I love you. Give me a chance to prove myself, Feilong."

"I gave you a chance and you tossed it away." Feilong replied, trying to sound cold but his trembling voice betrayed him.

"It wasn't how you think, dear. I just-" He paused to look for the best way to say it, "I just don't want to hurt you."

"Oh yes, sneaking away at midnight won't hurt me!"

"No, I-"

"Then explain why! Tell me!" Feilong almost sounded like pleading. He wanted to trust him. He wanted complete honesty.

"No."

"Then get out of my house!" Feilong growled.

Three months had passed since Feilong kicked Mikhail out of his building and the autumn wind finally arrived. He either cancelled all the business meetings with Mikhail or sent someone on his behalf, and refused the man entering his headquarters. It felt like they were going back in time to before the fight with Chernobog, when they were just slightly more familiar than strangers.

Mikhail kept sending invitations to meet in the cafe, in the cinema or in their hotel room, but Feilong only ignored his messages or sent him "Go fuck yourself" or different variations of "fuck off". But it didn't deter the patient Russian, it never did. He never gave up before, and he certainly would not give up now.

Tao was the one in the middle that relay messages between the two parents. He had a hard time travelling to and from them. Mikhail didn't allow him to tell the truth to Feilong, while Feilong tried to lure it out. He sighed and kept his mouth shut.

"Is he alright?" Mikhail asked when Tao came and reported the mahjong house business to him.

"No, he keeps throwing things that say Made in Russia." Tao paused a second, "I heard him... crying at night."

Mikhail went silent at this. He felt like someone stabbed his heart and lungs and the air was running out.

"Take care of him for me, will you?"

"Of course. But honestly, I hope you could do it yourself." Tao answered truthfully.

Tao returned home and saw Feilong staring at him on the sofa, seemingly unsettled. The beauty brushed his hair off his shoulder, pretending to be perfectly casual. He sipped the tips of his pipe and exhaled the smoke.

"Tao. Is...Uh, not that I care,but is he alright?"

"No, he is drinking five bottles a day."

Feilong frowned at this. He smoked another sip and said slowly, "Tell him not to drink that much. You said it, not me."

"Alright. Fei-sama is worried about your liver. I will tell him that." Tao teased.

"What? No!" Feilong blushed and protested. "I couldn't care less about his health or whatever."

"I promised him not telling you what happened that day, but I can reassure you that it wasn't his betrayal. It wasn't his fault at all." Tao said slowly but determinedly, "If you have to blame anyone, it's me."

Feilong didn't answer. Three months had passed and his rage was long gone. His burning head finally cooled down and functioned normally. Mikhail, Tao and probably Yoh were keeping a secret from him. He might not trust Mikhail, but Tao wouldn't betray him. And Yoh... he wouldn't do it again. No matter how many times they said not knowing was the best for him, he just hated the idea of being kept away from truth.

Alone on the bed at midnight when the insomnia hit him again, Feilong cried quietly. He wasn't sobbing, but his tears just ran from the corners of his eyes to the cheeks. He wanted to sleep on the muscular arm as his pillow and to listen to his strong heartbeats as his lullaby. But neither of his wishes would come true. He was just alone on the bed, counting the number of tiles on his floor until the sun rose again.

He missed him.


	27. Chapter 27

Noticing he missed the Russian was not helping his sleep routines. Feilong went to the gym and practiced martial arts before bedtime, hoping it could exhaust himself and eventually made him sleep. But every time he felt tired enough and lied on the bed, he still couldn't get Mikhail Arbatov out of his mind. Counting sheep doesn't help as the fluffy fur reminded him of the curly blond. At the end, let's put it this way, now he knew how many tiles were there on his bedroom floor and how many books on his shelf. 

Looking at his own dark circles in the mirror, he knew he had to do something. He took out the photo taken in Tokyo Disneyland and stared at the smiley faces on it. It was just a few hours before they fell apart, and how happy they were at that time. They were like- he hesitated but continued- like a family. 

Mikhail was lying on the sofa in his house, finishing his second bottle at 5 pm. He threw the empty bottle to the ground and smashed it to the pile of shattered glasses. He just heard the report of those scheming Japanese from Boris. Those brats turned out to be from a rivalry organization named Yamamura, who felt the Chinese mafia shouldn't lay their fingers on the Japanese business and therefore decided to overthrow the White Snake. 

Mikhail thought this idea laughable. Globalization wasn't just empty words. Twenty-first century and mafia business should move on with time, idiots! He sent the info to Feilong, hiding the reason why he looked up the group, and got the reply almost instantly. The leader of White Snake might be having personal problems with him, but they still kept in touch minimally on business matters. Feilong requested more new weapons sent to Japan as precautions, and Mikhail answered the request without hesitation. 

My beautiful queen...I miss you so much. 

"Ding-dong." 

His doorbell rang but he had no intention to get up. That was why you paid for a butler and maids. You could just lie down and do absolutely nothing when you didn't feel like doing things. He opened another bottle of vodka and was about to continue his drinking. Footsteps drew closer and closer, and stopped at the living room door. 

"Don't drink that much." 

The voice in his dream echoed in the room. Mikhail looked up from his sofa immediately, and thought alcohol was playing tricks to his vision and his brain. Mikhail stood up and almost tripped himself with the carpet, still unsure whether it was just illusion until he grabbed the hand of the newcomer. He invited Feilong to sit down. Mikhail knew he must look like a high school teen in front of his crush with his stupid gestures. 

"Fei-Feilong." He stuttered, "Why…"

"Um." Feilong looked uncomfortable too. He brushed his hair behind his ear nervously, "You promised to teach me driving...I don't want a drunk coach." 

Mikhail chuckled at Feilong's excuse. His queen was never honest about the true purpose of his every visit. Is this a good sign of Feilong finally deciding to make peace? 

"I drank just a bit. I am not drunk." Mikhail put his bottle down, trying to hide it behind the decorations. "I miss you so much."

Feilong nodded and kept quiet. He looked around the living room and spotted a new decoration on the wall that wasn't there the last time he came. It was the Fai Chun he wrote for him, wishing for Mikhail's safety. He smiled warmly and teased, "Why did you frame that?" 

"Hm? That's from you, of course I am keeping it in the perfect condition." Mikhail smiled, "It's the great calligraphy arts from Master Liu Feilong."

"Dumb bear." Feilong laughed. But his laughter stopped soon and was replaced by a serious face, "Misha…I came to talk...about us." Feilong paused for a moment, "...I need to know what you are hiding from me. I need honesty." 

Mikhail saw no other way out of the current situation. He signed lightly. The Russian tried to hold Feilong's hand, and surprisingly had no objections from the beauty. Mikhail slowly told him everything on the night, trying to put it slightly less dangerous and stopping every now and then to see how Feilong was reacting to it. As he expected, Feilong was frowning and biting his lips. 

"...It's my fault then. I am neglecting how Tao feels. I put him in danger." The beauty lowered his head and whimpered. "I am sorry, Misha. I am sorry for blaming you, and turned out I am the one to blame. I am such a horrible person."

"This is what I fear." Mikhail pulled him over and hugged him, "Dear, dear. I am a jerk that left you alone and kept you in the dark. We are both horrible, but you know what? Negative plus negative equals positive." He smiled, "We will be better together."

Feilong listened and buried himself in the embrace. He missed it so much, that the smell of the shampoo, the warmth and the very feeling of Mikhail-is-hugging-him made him blushed. He wept quietly inside the strong arms, clenching Mikhail's collar. The Russian just sat and caressed his back gently, waiting for the dragon to calm down. After a while, Mikhail started planting kisses on the dragon's forehead, nose tips, and ,without a doubt, the lips. The beauty replied by his tongue dueling with the Russian's. The kiss was gentle at first, fierce at last, like they always do. It always ended with the two of them gasping and panting.

Slowly, Mikhail had pushed him onto the sofa and leaned on him, still refused to let go of the soft and wet lips. His big rough hand brushed away the hair from the pretty face and stared at the obsidian eyes. Feilong clawed on his back, pulling him down and kissed him again. 

"Peace?" 

"If you teach me how to drive."


	28. Chapter 28

Feilong stood up and was ready to go to the garage, but Mikhail was still sitting on the sofa, clenching the beauty's hand. 

"What? Where's your garage?"

"Can't drive. I am drunk." 

Feilong rolled his eyes and pinched the cheek of the Russian, "I drank just a bit and I am not drunk. Said who?" 

"One sip or one bottle, no driving after drinking. Road safety 101, dear." Mikhail answered with a serious face, "The dark circles didn't diminish your beauty, but you should sleep now." He stood up and wrapped his arms on Feilong's waist naturally, "Come to my room." 

"No! What will people say if they find out I am sleeping in your room? Even...Even if I am really just sleeping?" Feilong refused instantly, trying to brush off the hands on his waist. 

"Huh?! We are still going to hide it?" Mikhail whined, "It's OK. This is my house, no one will talk." 

Feilong considered his words for a moment. People like them always had their closest staff sworn secrecy to avoid their private lives appearing on the cover of some tabloid magazines. The beauty finally nodded in agreement and let the excited man taking him to bed, well, literally only. 

Mikhail showed him his bedroom like a child showing off his toys. Feilong had been to his house several times, but never visited anywhere except for the living room and the garden. He paused at the entrance to have a good look at the most private part of the house. The bedroom was decorated with black leather and metallic furniture, except for the bed which has white linen sheet. It felt cold, like when Mikhail wasn't smiling, but warm in the centre. Mikhail dashed to his wardrobe and found Feilong a loose T-shirt and sport pants. "Sorry, I don't wear anything to sleep. I don't have proper pajamas…" 

"Thanks. Can I use your bathroom for chang-" Feilong paused and laughed, "Well, you have seen everything anyway." He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pulled it off and threw it to the nearby chair. Feilong kicked his leather shoes away casually and slipped his pants down. He flipped his silky hair with a glance at Mikhail, then put on the T-shirt but not the sport pants. He smiled suggestively,"I don't like pants for sleeping."

Mikhail swallowed hard. Seen Feilong naked was one thing, seeing him stripping himself was totally different, especially after three long months of separation. The shirt just managed to barely cover his bottom. The bare long legs, the collarbones, the hair! The everything of Liu Feilong! Mikhail smiled at the pretty man and said in a deep husky voice, "Are you seducing me?" 

"Not at all." Feilong gave Mikhail the sweetest smile he had ever seen. He climbed to the bed, pulling the blanket covering his head. "6 pm. A bit early for sleep, but good night!" 

The beauty turned to the other side of the bed and felt sleepy right away. Relieved at making peace with Mikhail, he finally felt like he was going to sleep soundly. The scent on Mikhail's pillow and blanket was just like his sleeping pills. He closed his eyes, and soon he fell inside a warm embrace and to his dream.

It was too early to sleep for Mikhail, so the man decided to just lie down and appreciate the unearthly beauty in his arm. He sighed at how self-control was so important to be with the seductive but playful dragon. He had to pull up all his restraint to stop himself jumping the man, as he knew the beautiful dragon needed to rest now.

Not long after Feilong fell asleep, he was twisting on the bed, obviously troubled by his dream. "Tao…No!" 

"Fei. Wake up, Fei!" Mikhail noticed it and tried to wake him up, "Fei?"

"No!" Feilong screamed and woke up in a sudden, panting and sweating. He looked around and saw the concerned blue eyes. Mikhail kissed on his forehead to soothe him. The dragon looked disoriented. He blinked for a few times before realizing it was just a dream. "Misha…" He took a deep breath, "I am ok. Just the usual nightmare." 

"Usual?" Mikhail frowned and hugged the caressesed the back of the panting dragon, "We can't have that. How long have you been like this?" 

"..." Feilong stared at him and whispered, "It's OK. I have nightmares whenever I have things troubling my mind. I was just... worried about Tao again. Silly me, the boy will be fine." He sighed and wiped his sweat, "I don't know why, but it seems like I always become fragile and vulnerable in front of you." 

"Because you trust me. You don't have to put on the cold face in front of me." Mikhail smiled gently and pulled the beautiful man to his arms again. "You and I are here for the boy, he is fine. Come on, let's sleep again." He hummed a song that felt like a lullaby, sweet and soft, perhaps what his mother used to sing to him. Feilong closed his eyes and soon, magically, he fell asleep again. 

The sleeping beauty didn't know how long he had slept, but he was awakened from the call of his stomach. He opened his eyes and realized he had not eaten since lunch hour, and the sky outside was quite dark. Mikhail was sleeping next to him, with his hand clenched on Feilong's waist. In the old time, Feilong might just slip away quietly, but he didn't want to do so this time. He flipped and watched the angelic face. The golden lashes were no shorter than his own, and the fair skin was flawless. This guy deserved to be called pretty if he wasn't this muscular. 

But he was starving. Feilong tried to ignore it but failed. He couldn't just go and give order to Mikhail's household staff, could he? The beauty blinked a few more times and decided to take the cruel way. He pinched and twisted Mikhail's cheek which made the Russian startled and almost screamed out for pain. Feilong smiled innocently, "I am hungry." 

Mikhail glanced at the clock and sighed, "Dear, it's 2 am." 

"I have told Tao I won't be home today." Feilong said. He actually thought they would be in the hotel room doing, eh, what they usually do. "I am hungry. Ask your chef to cook."

"My chef is sleeping." Mikhail climbed out of his bed, "The kitchen is just downstairs. Why don't you make yourself a sandwich or fry an egg?"

Feilong, however, rolled his eyes like this was the most obvious thing in the world, "You seriously think I can do that?" 

"What are you? A princess?" Mikhail chuckled, "Alright. I will go." 

"Do it well. If you ever run out of business, I might consider hiring you as my chef." Feilong joked. 

Eating at midnight wasn't very healthy, but a little flaw wouldn't hurt their abs and v-lines. They ate the, in Feilong's words, unexpectedly well done sandwiches together and snuggled on the bed again. They pinched each other, kissed, had a bit of a fight on who was going to sleep on the softer pillow, then cuddled together until they fell asleep again.

It had been such a long time since he had so much sleep. After being soothed back to sleep, the beauty had once again a nightmare-free night, like he always do whenever he was sleeping with Mikhail. He woke up early, not willing to move out of the warm embrace yet. Now with enough sleep and a relieved mind, he could finally think about what his heart was telling him. 

Trust, he said. Maybe it was true. He wasn't the one to blame like he had thought. Mikhail was just... concerned and cared for him, and that was reasonable seeing how he immediately had a nightmare about Tao the moment he knew the truth. He sighed, and kissed the Russian on the lips to wake the man up. 

"Good morning, little princess." Mikhail smiled, brushing his lips with his fingers, "This is my favourite way to wake up."

"Good morning." Feilong kissed him again and chuckled, "And I thought I am your queen."


	29. Chapter 29

Feilong was surprised that he barely saw any Arbatov household staff, but the breakfast was nicely made and laid on the table just slightly before they came down to the dining room. Good servants never disturb the master and his guest. Feilong was happy for this, as he wasn't ready for anyone spotting him coming out from Mikhail's room. 

The beauty finished his breakfast with a big smile. His mood had been great since he woke up. After all, he had finally made his mind clear. "We are driving today! Don't tell me you have a hangover or what." 

Mikhail hesitated for one long moment before he decided to face the doom day of his cars. Judging from the past experience, Liu Feilong must be lying when he said he knew how to drive and he just didn't have the license. He sighed and led the unusually excited beauty to his parking lot, which Feilong spotted his Lamborghini and decided to "play" on that one. 

"NO." Mikhail refused, "You can't control a supercar." 

"Why?" 

"Seriously? You have to ask?" Mikhail laughed, "Take that Honda." 

Mikhail taught him the basics, and as he expected, Feilong didn't even have an idea what different foot pedals do. The Russian started to worry about his life and had made absolutely sure that he had his seat belt fastened. He pledged, "This is not a teaching car, so I don't have a brake under my seat. So please, Feilong-sama, we do it very very slowly inside my estate." 

"I wasn't worried when you ran the car into that warehouse like you are driving formula one!" 

"Yes, but back then I was on the driver seat." 

"Shut up! It's not that hard!" 

The teaching went surprisingly well. Feilong was always talented at learning, especially when he wanted to prove he could do it. The competitive dragon was giving him hundred percent attention when Mikhail taught him how to use the stick and what to do with the complicated mechanics under the hood. 

"So, this is called a dipstick, to check the oil level." Mikhail smirked. "Hear that? Dipstick." 

"Hmm."

"You know how a combustion works? They suck, squeeze, bang and blow." 

"If you crack one more dirty joke, I will lock you up." Feilong paused and grinned, "In the rear." 

"Aha! Nice try!" 

Hours of practice and Feilong can now drive it smoothly. Mikhail decided to call it a day and leave parking to their next class. They went back inside, had lunch, and Mikhail insisted on driving Feilong home himself. "I have to show Tao that we made up."

When they entered the private quarter together, Tao went teary immediately. He flung himself to his two parents and hugged them tightly. Feilong felt heartbroken to see his precious nephew crying as if the boy had been resisting for a long time and finally let his emotions burst out. 

"It's my fault that you two had a quarrel." Tao cried, "I am sorry." 

"Silly boy." Feilong hugged him back, when Mikhail laid his hands on Feilong's shoulder, "We are...family, and family sometimes quarrel."

Mikhail was surprised at the use of words. Family. He knew the beauty had longed for a loving family, since what he had wasn't exactly ideal. The Russian felt the trust Feilong had given him, and it made him even happier than hearing the magic words. 

Feilong patted the boy gently and finally managed to console him. Tao wiped his tears and hugged them one last time before returning to his room for his schoolwork.

"Mikhail, stay for dinner." Feilong whispered, "And the night." 

"Oh dear, I don't know if I can wait for the night." Mikhail replied in a whisper too. "There is still plenty of time before dinner."

"But you have to. Be patient, it might taste better." Feilong smiled seductively, "Because I have to work now." 

Afternoon passed with Mikhail tutoring Tao and Feilong hearing his daily report. But their minds were totally not there. It was almost a torture to anticipate what would happen tonight after three long months of separation, and yet there were still hours to go. 

Feilong seemed to have decided to prolong the torture as much as possible. He ordered a full course from his chef, claiming that he needed to show the important guest their hospitality. Mikhail had no choice but to accept it, even though the only thing he wanted to do was to push Feilong on the bed and fuck him as much as possible. 

"Oh dear, the sauce is all over your face." Feilong smiled and brushed the cream sauce from Tao's cheek with his fingers. He then stared at the sky blue eyes over the table, and licked it off his fingertips with a suggesting smile. 

Mikhail swallowed hard on this sight. God knows how Feilong could be so seductive if he wanted to. He would be hard just by thinking about it! He took a deep breath and tried to focus on his dish, but Feilong didn't let him get away easily. 

He kicked Mikhail's legs gently under the table, as if he was demanding full attention from him. No one ever slipped away when he wanted to get them, not even Mikhail Arbatov. The Russian almost prayed to the God he never truly believed in for the time to move faster.

The dessert marked the end of the brutal torture for the Russian. He grabbed his phone and booked the closest hotel room right away. He didn't think Feilong would allow him to do it here, but their usual room was across the Victoria Harbour and he definitely could not make it. 

"Tao, sorry but Feilong and I had an urgent meeting. We aren't coming back tonight." 

Feilong chuckled at his words but he didn't object. Mikhail gave him a 'please' hand gesture and signaled him to go. He gladly stood up, brushing his cheongsam tidy, and grabbed his phone and wallet. Inside the elevator when they were finally alone, Mikhail couldn't wait any more. He pushed Feilong against the wall and pressed his lips on the other one. The beauty replied and even pulled the man closer to himself. He held the blond hair, and bit on Mikhail's earlobe. 

"Can't you wait?" 

"No." Mikhail panted, "Dear, you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"Do whatever you like." Feilong traced the man's jawline with his fingers, "I've cancelled all my schedule." 

As soon as the elevator reached the ground floor, Mikhail grabbed Feilong's hand and began to run. So fast that Feilong had to pull his long dress up a bit to avoid tripping himself. Mikhail didn't need to stop to check whether Feilong could follow, because he knew he could. A fifteen minutes walk was shortened to half, leaving then panting like two idiots outside the hotel front door. 

"I'll go check in." Mikhail dashed inside without a backward glance. Feilong laughed and followed. He might have teased slightly too much. 

Mikhail returned with the key card in hand within five minutes. He must have jumped the line somehow, perhaps by flashing his black card. He led the beauty to follow him, no hand grabbing this time as he knew Feilong didn't like to be seen, and finally reached their deluxe suite on the top floor. 

"Good taste, Mr. Arbatov." Feilong complimented. He smiled and glanced at the already half-hardened cock inside Mikhail's pants, "It seems like I drive the stick well." 

"Eh. We will see how your ride is."


	30. Chapter 30

"Oh, I am steering today." Feilong smiled and invited the Russian to sit on the edge of the bed before saddling on him. 

Feilong was wearing a pinkish cheongsam with flowery patterns embroidered on it, and a dark red upper coat to keep him warm. The silk was the finest grade, so smooth that Feilong felt like he was slipping down Mikhail's laps if he wasn't holding onto the man. He wrapped his arms around Mikhail's neck to steady himself, and leaned down to bite the earlobe of the Russian. 

"Mr. Arbatov, wanna undress me yourself?" He whispered and blew some air to Mikhail's ear purposefully. He could feel the man trembling underneath. 

"May I?" Mikhail decided to play along, and pretended to be the gentleman that he always, eh, acted like. 

"Yes, you may." Feilong smiled seductively with his fingers brushing Mikhail's cheek lightly, "Just don't tear it." 

Mikhail's hands were shivering from excitement. Three months of separation was long enough for him to go crazy on bed with the person he dreamt about every time when he masturbated. And Feilong looked so abstinence in the traditional clothing, yet so lustful when he invited him to undress him. Who could even imagine something more exciting than this?

Feilong chuckled at his shaking hand. He gently grabbed the rough hands of the Russian and guided him towards the flowery knots on his coat. Button by button, Mikhail did it as slowly as possible like he was unwrapping some fragile gift. His pinky finger brushed over Feilong's chest purposefully, where his nipples were hidden under several layers of clothes. 

Getting rid of the coat, pulling away his long dress, and Mikhail was surprised to see his long pants. 

"This many layers?" 

"Yeah." Feilong stood up with only his pants on now. He put Mikhail's hand on his waistband, "Last piece."

"Last?" Mikhail asked, but he slowly pulled it down anyway. He grasped at the bare flesh underneath the silky pants. "Oh you naughty cat…" Mikhail couldn't wait any longer and pushed the beautiful dragon onto the bed.

"Now every time you see me in cheongsam, you can have fun imagining what's underneath." Feilong chuckled and spreaded his legs open for the Russian to kneel between them. "My little gift for you."

Mikhail leaned over and kissed the playful dragon, "I might get hard just by thinking about it…" He kissed the lips again, "Do you seriously have no panties all the time in those clothes?"

"Sometimes." Feilong licked his lips, "And that's the fun. You can wonder." 

The night in Hong Kong was never quiet, the city that never sleeps had its reputation for a reason. The bar street not too far away from the hotel was still crowded even in midnights, you can sometimes hear drunk people singing and shouting in the street. But nothing could disturb the two inside the deluxe suite of the luxurious hotel. They were too focused, too absorbed to each other, that neither the noises a few dozen floors downstairs nor the fact that moonlight outside the window had slowly become sunlight had given them the slightest distraction. 

"Keep your eyes on me." The queen demanded when he rode on his devoted knight. 

"Always." 

It was until late afternoon did they finally wake up. Feilong pinched the Russian's cheek and complained how he couldn't even lift his legs now, while the blond man acted innocent and claimed that he just kept his side of promise. "I told you, you won't be able to walk today."

"Oh fuck you." He threw the pillow to his boyfriend, "Get breakfast, eh, no, it's already tea time. Anyway, give me food!" 

"How about Russian sausage?" Mikhail grinned.

"No more Russian sausage for a while! Or I might chop it into pieces!" 

"Ouch. Cruel!" 

"And keep you dirty jokes away from Tao!" 

Mikhail shrugged when he placed a room service order. He scratched his head and thought again carefully, that he might, accidentally of course, slipped a few of his joke collections to the boy already. Hmmm. Better keep it as a secret. 

"Misha, I have to talk about the Yamamura group with you some time soon." The beauty tied his hair in the back and said, when he finally found himself a comfortable sitting position with many cushions under him. 

"Yama-? Oh those idiots!" Mikhail was never very good at memorizing Japanese names. 'Asami Ryuichi' was his maximum limit, and he would rather delete it from his memory. "We are talking business already? I thought we have something far more important to talk about." 

"...?" Feilong frowned. He couldn't remember anything more pressing than Yamamura. His habit of always considering the worst case scenario made his smile faded away. Mikhail chuckled and approached the little scared kitten.

"You took the words back. I want to hear it again." 

"...Idiot." Understanding what Mikhail meant, Feilong heaved a sigh of relief. 

"And we haven't decided what WE are. Are we couples now? Can I boost around saying you love me? Cause it would be a huge honour and I would love everyone to know that you belong to me." Mikhail sat next to the blushing beauty, who looked away because of embarrassment. "Please?"

"We are…" Feilong's voice was barely audible, "OK, we are couples now. I don't know what will be the difference anyway." His volume back to normal, "But no, no one should know!" 

"Not even Tao?" Mikhail raised his brows. 

"Um...Maybe." Feilong answered furiously, "And Yoh might have guessed. And Asami…if he knows, Akihito will know too. Oh and your man, Boris! I bet he knows too!" 

"Yeah he knows. This isn't exactly a secret then?" Mikhail laughed, "Let's tell Tao formally. We should." 

Feilong wanted to protest but paused on the way. He understood he couldn't be, as Mikhail put it, an over protective Mama Bear all the time. He had made the world know Tao's true identity, so he should let Tao know and do more. After a moment, he finally nodded. 

Mikhail planted a kiss on his cheek again before dressing himself. He then helped the pouting beauty to put on his silky pants, who couldn't stop complaining how much it hurted. 

When inside the elevator Mikhail offered to hold him up like a princess and take him home, Feilong gave him a gentle smack on his curly hair and walked out of the elevator perfectly normally. Knowing Feilong was just resisting the pain and pretending everything was alright, Mikhail adjusted his walking speed. The massive building was fifteen minutes away. They came here in half of the time, but walked back in double. 

Another elevator ride, this time to the private quarter on top of the tallest building in Hong Kong. Mikhail recalled the passionate kiss here, and looked up from the floor to the fierce queen. Feilong was leaning on the wall trying to support his aching back, but his eyes happened to match with the blue eyes at the exact same time. 

"..." 

Silence, but not awkward silence, for they had nothing else to hide from each other. The beauty took a glance at the display on which floor they were at. 70. 80. 

Just one more floor and they would arrive at the top. Feilong took a deep breath and smiled confidently, “Hey, Mikhail.” He caught his attention, he always did. “I love you. Wanna be my boyfriend?” 

“My pleasure.”


	31. Chapter 31

"Tao. We have some serious things to tell you." Feilong sat on his sofa with Mikhail on his side with a straight face, very much like when he was holding a meeting with his subordinates. 

"Yes?"

"Mikhail and I are...seeing each other." He paused as he was not sure if the boy understood his phrasing, "I mean, we are dating." 

"I know." Tao blinked. He looked at them as if they were telling him the most obvious thing in the world. "It has been a while, right? Before the wedding in Japan."

"...What?" Feilong was confused. Had he been dating Mikhail for so long without even knowing it? And how was that possible for the boy to know, when he believed he had kept his feelings pretty well hidden under his poker face?

"Eh. Technically it started today, but yes, we had been in love for each other for a while." Mikhail said with a smile, which earned himself a glare from Feilong. 

"No, that's not true."

"Yes, you know it's true." 

"But no-"

Tao wanted to roll his eyes if it wasn't too disrespectful. Apparently he had to endure the stupid flirtings from time to time now, and the couple in question wasn't even aware that they were showing off in public. 

Things didn't change much after they 'officially' became couples, partly because Feilong didn't want to make it public, and partly because they were doing all the couple-things before already. Mikhail would come to the White Snake headquarters and spend the afternoon playing or training with Tao and Feilong watched from the side. Then they would have dinner together, and sometimes spend a night in a hotel having sex or watching a movie on the bed. Everything was like what they usually do before establishing their relationship. This confused Feilong the Newbie. He even tugged Mikhail's sleeves and asked with a straight face about what exactly he needed to do as his boyfriend now. The Russian laughed, and told him he had no idea either as this was his first serious relationship too. 

"Do you have a book that I can read about it?"

"Eh. Shojo manga?" Mikhail jokingly suggested, but soon realized Feilong was serious in asking, "We can always explore together." 

Tao, however, noticed all the differences. He saw how Feilong would lower his guard and sometimes even leaned on the Russian on the sofa when the three of them were alone. He found his beautiful master jokes and smiles more than he ever did in the past, as if he had finally found a way to relax himself after almost thirty years living on Earth. And what made Tao feel even better was that Feilong allowed him to start gun and battling training, with Mikhail and himself supervising. His godfather might look carefree and casual, but he was strict and serious in important matters. The lessons were not easy at all, but Tao felt happy that he would eventually be worthy and capable in helping Feilong out. The White Snake business was at last not a secret that Tao had to stay away from it. 

"For that Yamamura, tell me what exactly happened last time." Feilong asked after the servants cleaned their dinner table. He had heard the report from the Japanese division in the morning, and he thought he needed to have a clearer picture first.

"Yamaha? The music instrument store?" Mikhail joked but Feilong gave him a nasty look, "Alright. Joking. Last time, all I did was to find Tao and shoot the two mother-." He paused, remembering the no-foul-language rule in this house, "The two idiots." 

"Tao?" Feilong turned to the unsettled boy. Tao felt uncomfortable at this topic knowing he screwed that up completely. He kept quiet for a moment but Feilong wouldn't allow him to back away. 

"I overheard them saying they were aiming at you in the wedding..." Tao sighed and explained everything clearly again. How he overheard the men talking, how he sneaked out of the hotel room and found their base, and admitted, most unwillingly, that he almost died because of a careless move when he became too angry at those men. The story ended with him promising he would never do such reckless things again before Feilong changed his mind that Tao wasn't ready for this. 

"And where are the two guys now? Mikhail, I am sure you have kept them as your captives?" Feilong made some mental notes on arranging some anger management courses for Tao. As the leader of an organization, you can't be provoked that easily. 

"I did the yakuza way." Mikhail said with an innocent face, "I found out their affiliation and then buried them in a concrete brick. They are under the Tokyo Bay now." 

"..." Feilong couldn't keep his grace anymore and rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe Mikhail just killed them instead of squeezing some more information from them. "Do you have to do things the hard way?" 

"What? They talked shit about you and almost killed my godson! It's lucky for them that I didn't chop them into pieces!"

Feilong sighed. Perhaps Mikhail should enroll in the anger management course too. The discussion wasn't very fruitful. All they knew was that the men were from Yamamura, and they didn't like Feilong enough to let him do business in Japan. This much Mikhail had already told him during their months of separation, and he had asked for weapons to guard their Japanese headquarters for safety. But something just felt wrong. His instincts told him he had missed something. 

"I don't like the idea of people plotting against me secretly. It gives them a wrong idea that people can mess up my territory." Feilong said determinedly, "I want to finish them." 

"Understood." Mikhail took his phone out, "How many?"

"I have some of your supply left. Just sell me two more cargoes of ammunition, that would be enough." Feilong smiled at how Mikhail could assist his work without even asking. "I will be in Japan supervising at that time."

"I am coming too!" The other two in the room shouted together. 

The discussion ended with the godfather and godson throwing all kinds of reasons and excuses, reasonable or not, of why they have to go together. Feilong lost the debate and agreed to let Tao come, under the condition that Mikhail or him had to accompany the boy all the time. "You two are ganging up on me!" Feilong said furiously. 

Dating in daytime was too eye-catching, so Feilong had refused all the invitation. But late-night dates meant they didn't have much choice of what to do. The usual dating hot-spots like cinema and amusement parks were all closed, and even Mikhail and Feilong found staying in the hotel room all the time was boring. Instead, they had a short walk near the harbour admiring the night view across the sea. They didn't dare to walk hand-in-hand, fearing that they would be spotted. 

"I used to drive here and look at your house, imagining what you are doing there." Mikhail smiled and pointed to the tallest building on the other side of the harbour, "You never know how happy I am when you ask me to be your boyfriend." 

"I didn't ask. I ordered." Feilong chuckled and took a seat, enjoying the sea breeze. 

"Yeah yeah you bossy queen." Mikhail sat down next to him with his hand rested on the bench, barely touching the other's.

"Yes, I am bossy and possessive." Feilong hesitated for a second, not knowing how to put his thoughts into words, "I, eh, did some research on what to do in a relationship." He stopped again, pretended to be watching the night sky when his face slightly blushed, "I don't like other people celebrating your birthday."

Mikhail couldn't resist laughing at his awkward way of putting it, "You can just say, you want to celebrate my birthday with me." The Russian took his phone out and checked his calendar, "Eh, bad news, my men had arranged an orgy party for me."

"What?!" Feilong jumped from his seat, looking almost intimidating, "How dare you!"

"Joking." Mikhail pulled him down and caressed his back. Feilong looked like a cat with his fur all stood up, "Of course I've saved the day for you!" He showed Feilong his phone to prove his innocence. The beauty took it and read it carefully. November the eighth, Feast of the Archangels. Feilong tapped open the details of the day and read "A day for my darling". He glared at Mikhail, still slightly irritated, before handing back the phone. 

"If I ever find that you are in one, I will burst in and shoot everyone, including you."


	32. Chapter 32

Feilong was always the dedicated hard worker since he was still young and was under the command of his brother. As a leader of the biggest criminal organization in Asia and a successful businessman on the surface, sometimes he even slept only for a few hours and worked again. It was rare for him to take care of his private business himself, which the responsibility usually lies on Tao or his household staff. But this time, he wanted to prepare and finish everything by himself. It was his boyfriend's birthday, and their very first special day to celebrate together. 

He sat down in front of his desk after the last work of today, clicked 'approved' on the financial report of his legal business, and a-ha, work done! Feilong usually requested complete solitude when he was reading, so he found himself alone in his office, finally had some free time to think carefully about what to do. 

Birthday...It was a familiar word, yet he didn't have much idea of what to do. When he was a kid, his father would tell him something like "You are older so you have to bear more responsibility", and "I expect more from you". His jerk brother would give him some used toys that he no longer interested in as the birthday gift, and Feilong would have to act like he was happy about it. When he was older, his birthday became a social occasion that people came and greeted him as a way to suck him up. Boring parties, pretentious smiles and fake wishes, and people showing up and expected some benefits from the White Snake in return. Feilong didn't like it at all, and he was sure Mikhail was in this situation too. 

But maybe he liked it? Afterall, Mikhail was the outgoing type and partying seemed to interest him. Perhaps he enjoyed clinking his Champaign glass with strangers, and hooking someone up if any of the guests was, or were, his cup of tea? Would Mikhail find it boring to spend the day with only him, as Feilong knew so well that he himself wasn't particularly good at entertaining? Ah. He sighed. It was harder than making a business decision. He couldn't even make up his mind of which flavour of the birthday cake he should order. 

Maybe organizing an orgy party for him would be easier. He had an entertainment agency and could easily summon dozens of super models and beautiful actresses who were willing to join. 

But if Mikhail dared to join, he would be angry about it. 

Feilong sighed again and clicked open his browser. He searched the sites once again for amazing birthday party tips. He paused to seriously consider the shojo manga option, putting all he could find into the Amazon.jp shopping cart but his ego made him clear the cart after that. Should he call Akihito for advice? But it sounded stupid and the young man wouldn't know what Mikhail liked…

Feilong stood up from his chair and walked over to the balcony, enjoying the late summer breeze. It was almost November and it was getting cooler and cooler everyday, still, perhaps it would be rated as "hot" for someone growing up in Moscow. He remembered Mikhail liked swimming, or perhaps the eye candy of girls in bikinis. Maybe...A subtropical warm birthday would be a first for the man? He took his phone and made a few calls to arrange the venue. At least, he made one decision. 

The rest of the week passed quickly, when Feilong made calls to book this and that, then cancelled it the following day when he regretted his idea, then perhaps ordered it again after he changed his mind. He got billions and billions to burn for the cancellation fee anyway. 

Business was busy too. Feilong's intel in Japan had alerted him the Yamamura was causing troubles in some of his territories, which made Feilong more determined in getting rid of them as soon as possible. They had chosen the most inconvenient time to stir troubles up, so they were basically asking for it! He had a birthday party to plan! People that messed up his date all deserved to die! 

"Mikhail, have you shipped everything to my warehouse in Tokyo already?" Feilong sat in the back of the room which had a thick glass separating the shooting range and the seats. Tao was inside practising with a glock 17. Mikhail leaned over the glass and watched. 

"Yes. All packed and ready!" Mikhail answered and cheered. He walked inside and patted Tao's hair, who just got a perfect score in the shooting range, "Good job, boy!" 

Feilong walked over and patted the boy too, "You may start with the moving target now." Tao smiled and dashed off for more practice. Nothing made him happier than Feilong's praises. 

"Oh dear, dear. Couldn't you say something like, 'good job', 'I am proud of you' and such?" Mikhail massaged his temple with his fingers, whining about the harsh parenting when the two walked back outside.

"That's your job. I've decided that we can split our roles. I will be the strict father and you can take the loving mother role." Feilong joked. He turned around and faced Mikhail, only that he spotted something shiny around the Russian's neck. This man was just... debonair all the time, with his rings, earrings and necklaces even when they were in a shooting range! He reached out his fingers and grabbed Mikhail's necklace to pull the pendant out from under his shirt.

It wasn't a pendant. It was a diamond ring. 

"You are not telling me that you are engaged, are you?" Feilong squinted and put the ring on his palm, which was still attached to the long necklace Mikhail was wearing. 

"I am engaged once you say 'Yes'. You see, I am a man that is ready for anything." Mikhail smiled. He checked no one else was around and Tao was busy practicing his shoot, then stole a quick kiss from the dumbfounded dragon. "I want to let you know that I am serious and am always ready to spend my whole life with you." 

Feilong was speechless at first and at last grinned. He shook his head slightly in amusement. Marriage and a lifelong commitment sounded so casual, yet so sincere from this man. He remembered the wedding of Asami and Akihito, how he was touched by that one kiss in front of their family and friends. That reminded him how he had no love and no family, not even a friend to share his happiness and sadness. 

And now, he had everything because of Mikhail. 

"Idiot. You know I won't promise you that, not now." Feilong smiled. 

"Never hurt trying." Mikhail hid the necklace under his shirt again, "Not now, huh? When?"

"Seven years maybe?" Feilong glanced at the boy who was aiming better and better every time. Seven years from now and Tao would be an adult. At that time, maybe, he would finally be free in doing whatever he liked instead of worrying about his responsibilities. "You know what, there is a saying in Chinese that seven years is a threshold in relationships. If we make it through, then nothing would tear us apart." 

"Um. Seems like a goal to me." Mikhail smiled and kissed the beauty on the cheek, "Pretty sure we can make it."

"In our profession, I don't even know if we will still be alive then." Feilong said sarcastically. One bullet, one wrong move or even one minor decision would lead to death easily. He closed his eyes, and the image of Asami and Akihito buried under the debris in the warehouse became vivid again. "...Misha."

"Um?"

"If I die, would you die with me?"

"No." 

Surprised by the quick answer, Feilong turned around instantly and gazed at the Russian in disbelief. "You won't even lie about that? It's not like I will know whether you die with me after I am lying in my coffin, but I wasn't expecting this from you." 

"No, because I have to take care Tao for you." Mikhail answered with his bitter smile, "But I am sure I will cry and mourn for you everyday." 

"...Correct answer." The beauty brushed his hair to the back of his ear, and gave the Russian a wet kiss before their boy finished the round of bullets on hand. "Then I should seriously count the seven years from now. Mind you, it will go back to zero and recount again if we had a quarrel." 

"What? No way!" 

Guns, checked. Ammunition, checked. Vest, checked. Vans and escape plan, checked. 

November the first, in Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments comments comments pleaseeeee


	33. Chapter 33

November in Tokyo was colder than Feilong thought. He put on his Burberry trench coat and still felt a bit chilly when he stepped out of his private jet. He turned and took a glance at Mikhail, who was wearing just short sleeves and a denim coat. 

"How's that even possible?"

"What?" 

"Nothing. I forgot you are a bear." 

"What!?" 

To Mikhail's surprise, the one waiting for them on the apron was no other than Asami Ryuichi. Like their countless previous encounters, Mikhail greeted him with rolled eyes and almost his middle finger, if not for Feilong stepping between them first. 

"Fei?" Mikhail raised his eyebrows and asked. He needless to voice his question to let his lover know what he was asking. 

Asami returned with a sneer, "Maybe HE didn't trust you enough."

"No. I trusted Mikhail completely." Feilong denied before Mikhail could say a word, "We are stepping on Asami's territory, we should alert him first. It's politeness." Feilong turned to Asami and spoke sarcastically, "Politeness that I hope everyone knew and obeyed."

"Is summoning people from their honeymoon also polite?" Asami said with a cold face.

"Yes if that person had his honeymoon for months now and his lover complained." Feilong flipped his phone and smiled, "I got a message from a friend, asking me to drag his aphrodisiacal lover back to work." 

The three never really get along. One seemed to be unable to communicate without adding some sense of sarcasm in his words, and the other could never just ignore and let it go. But if they all decided to play professionally, they actually made a good team. Asami had the connections and information from the surface and the underworld. Mikhail had the powerful weapons and his cunning plans. And Feilong could always see through the complications and go straight to the point, plus he was a good mediator, if he wanted to be, to stop Asami and Mikhail ripping the other's throats out. 

Feilong made a briefing on the plans one last time, and made sure his words were understood by people that speak different languages here. Tao was the one that paid the most attention even though he had heard it for many times now. Afterall, this was his first mission, if you conveniently forget the failed one last time. Though neither him nor any of the bosses would be running inside the enemy's base.

"Two teams from the White Snake will be attacking the warehouse that Yamamura used as their base. Asami confirmed that they would be doing some rituals, and all important people will be there." Feilong spoke like a manager explaining their future marketing plan with a PowerPoint. It was partly true, only their business was covered with bloodstains. "Two teams of my men will be securing the front. We have an excellent view so our sniper would be ready." Feilong nodded to the said sniper, Yoh. "The Bratva will take care of those escaping from the rear. Mikhail?" 

"At your command." Mikhail smiled. 

"Asami and his men would be securing the escape routes.They know the geography the best among us." Feilong continued, "Since it is the big day for Yamamura, I am sure they are well armed. Prepare yourself for intense fights." Feilong gave everyone a cold look, "They don't like me doing business here, then I don't like their existence." 

"YES SIR!" 

After the White Snake and the Arbatov Bratva joined forces, they could proudly say they had the best weapons and became the most powerful mafia in Asia, if not the world. Not many knew about the adventurous night of Tao, but they knew the Yamamura was facing their end when they managed to piss off both Liu Feilong and Mikhail Arbatov and somehow stood in the wrong side of Asami Ryuichi too. 

Everyone had their own way to ease their nerves before a potential gun fight, some closed their eyes and meditated, some did stretching exercises, while some just double checked their weapons. Mikhail decided to stand aside and watch Feilong double and triple checking the bullet proof vest of Tao and the boy's Glock 43. 

"I will keep my eyes on him, don't worry." Mikhail said after Feilong did his tenth checkup. 

"Promise me, Tao, stay with Mikhail." Feilong frowned with worries. "Yes?"

"Yes!" 

It wasn't normal for the bosses to run into the enemy's base like they did in Macau with Chernobog. It wasn't normal to be even anywhere nearby at all. But it was necessary education for Tao, to let the boy feel how it was like in the front line so he would be more cautious when he leads the group. Cruel, maybe, but as Mikhail said, this was the step that all children in their world have to take. 

Three o'clock in the afternoon marked the beginning of their attack. Feilong stood close to the window, overseeing the operation. His men drove two armor vans and crushed the front gate. Gun shoots, people screaming, growling, and shouting. Undoubtedly minutes later there would be blood everywhere. He wasn't a bloodthirsty maniac, everything was unpleasant here. But he had no choice if he wanted to protect his throne. If at all possible, he would want to shield his precious boy under his wings forever. But no, the boy grew up and wanted to build his own nest. 

Feilong listened carefully and he could hear shooting from far away. Probably it was from Mikhail's side. With the weapon they have, the fight should be ended in minutes. 

All of a sudden, something cold was pressing at the back of his scalp. 

"Whore, get your people out of my place!"


	34. Chapter 34

"Alright." Feilong raised his hands as a signal of surrender. Seriously, none of his men had noticed someone running straight to him? Someone should lose their job! He tilted his head a bit to show the man behind that he had to talk to his microphone. "It's me. Stop the attack. Retreat." 

"Feilong?" Mikhail's voice could be heard from the earphones. He obviously had sensed something. 

"It's ok. Just go." Feilong answered indifferently. 

The man ordered Feilong to drop his gun, and Feilong did what he asked. He had to lower the man's guard first. He couldn't be faster than a bullet, but he didn't need a gun to kill. As expected, the man lowered his gun and Feilong turned. That was someone in his forties or early fifties at most, balding and with a big belly. Feilong remembered his face from the information Asami gave him.

"Matsumoto Ken, is it?" 

"It's my honour that you remembered my name, beautiful." Matsumoto sneered. "Why the fuck are you attacking my place?"

"That's a question for you. Why are you aiming at me?" Feilong smiled, "I don't like people against me, let alone some of your filthy dirts attacked my ward." 

"Ha! That's about that little orphan then. Isn't Mikhail Arbatov involved in that? Is he your one of your johns?" Matsumoto laughed loudly, showing his yellow teeth, "Beautiful, wanna try my stick?"

"You are very unappetizing." Feilong gave him an eye roll. He tried to prolong the conversation so his men could come and back him up. Mikhail should have noticed too. "Honestly, tell me why you don't want me to do business here."

"It's no place for you, cunt! This is a world for men, not you girly bitch." The man spat on the floor which made Feilong frown. Matsumoto, however, returned to calmness soon and raised his gun, "Is Mikhail Arbatov here? I better keep his whore my hostage then." 

The balding man forced Feilong to go out with him, with his gun pointing at the back of the slenderer man's back. They walked slowly to the battlefield where no more gunshots could be heard. Feilong's men had stopped firing under the leader's command. They walked inside the warehouse, where every step they took left a bloody footprint on the floor. Bodies lying in all possible places, on the ground, against the wall, dangling on the fence, and yet no one alive could be seen. Matsumoto looked around and gasped. Most of the corpses were in formal kimonos, indicating that they were his people. Feilong smiled with satisfaction. His men never failed him. 

"You son of a bitch!" Matsumoto swooned, "You aren't walking away from this!" He tried to knock the end of the gun on Feilong's head, but the master of martial arts was faster. Feilong dived and dodged the first hit, then gave the man a round kick as his thank you gift. 

Matsumoto might be older now, but he was a trained Kendo player too. He quickly rolled over and pulled himself up from the ground, clenching his gun tightly in the process. Liu Feilong was younger, faster, and stronger than he looked, but he was unarmed. That was the only advantage Matsumoto had and he certainly would not just give that up. He couldn't waste any bullets. Six rounds was his maximum, and he certainly wouldn't have time to change the magazine. 

They threw each other fists and kicks, dodged some and took some each. Very soon they were all covered with bruises and scratches. Feilong remembered his fight with Mikhail in the Underground Fight Club and smiled. He couldn't win this time by cheating again, hah. 

Matsumoto tried his luck by firing one bullet at Feilong, who just narrowly escaped it. Feilong quickly found a cover behind a column and took a quick glance of the environment. Would it be possible to grab a gun from the dead guys? No, it was too far away. He tried to take a deep breath. Mikhail wasn't too far away from here. He trusted Mikhail would notice and would definitely come to back him up. He just need some more time!

Matsumoto was hiding behind a flipped desk, busy catching his breath. The fight with Feilong lasted longer than he thought. He wasn't at his physical peak anymore, prolonged fight wouldn't be the wise choice. He peeked, and fired another bullet. He could hear footsteps running from the backdoor and that must be Liu Feilong's people!

"Feilong!" 

It was Mikhail. 

"Fuck!" Matsumoto dived and grabbed Feilong's wrist, then forced Feilong to stand in front of him as a shield. His gun pointed at the beauty, and his eyes kept on the newcomer. "Don't come near, or I will shoot your cunt!"

"You motherfucker!" Mikhail swooned. Likewise, his gun and eyes were aiming at the balding man. "Let him go."

"Mikhail, shoot him." Feilong said in a smile, which shocked both the other two men. 

"What?!" 

Bang.

Bang. 

Bang. 

And Feilong fell in the pond of his blood.


	35. Chapter 35

It was complete darkness, so dark that you couldn't see your own palm. Emptiness. Nothingness. Like it never existed, or had existed forever. 

Feilong opened his eyes, blinked a few times and yet he couldn't see anything at all. There wasn't anything except for the burning sensation around his stomach. 

But it wasn't his first visit. 

He closed his eyes again, trying to figure out why he felt so familiar with this mysterious space. And aha. He has been to here before, precisely seven, no, almost eight years ago. 

Now he remembered. He was shot. 

This must be the space between the world of death and the world of the alive then. Perhaps sooner or later, the guy with an ox head and the other with a horse head would come and show him the way to hell. There was too much blood on his hand and Heaven would never accept someone like him. He knew it. Perhaps he would meet Yantsui there. 

Suddenly he felt his heart sank. Feilong never thought he would miss the world when he died, given that he was basically living in hell when he was alive. But now, all the flashbacks hit him. 

Oh Matsumoto. Die! Mikhail have to kill this guy painfully! 

Yoh. Where the fuck were you when you were supposedly the sniper? Oh I should fire you! 

Tao. My precious little boy. I am sorry but I couldn't see you grow up as a wonderful adult and the king of White Snake. How heartbreaking the boy would be to see him dead. Tao was the very few people that actually loved him with all his heart, and Feilong loved him back equally. Feilong frowned at the very thought of the crying boy. But it's OK, Mikhail would be there to guide him. 

Oh Mikhail… 

Mikhail. 

My Misha. 

Sorry, I can't keep the seven years promise. I've told you we had a occupation far too dangerous for a long time promise. I will say hello to your uncle though. Pretty sure Yuri Arbatov would be in hell with my brother. Would there be a hell for mafioso that killed too many? Perhaps they could all meet there sometime. 

Older people said the soul would go back to their home one last time after seven days. That would be his last chance to see the people he missed. He should check whether Mikhail kept his words and mourned for him. If not, maybe he should stay and haunt him forever. 

Feilong laughed at how easy it was to admit he missed Mikhail and Tao when he was dead, while he spent so much time denying his true feelings when he was alive. Perhaps when you die, you realize what was really important for you. It wasn't the power or money, it never was. All he longed for was people that love him. 

Oh Mikhail...You better be crying for me.

"Fei." 

He could hear someone calling his name. He could feel someone holding his hand. Oh no Mikhail, didn't you say you aren't dying with me? You damn liar! What about Tao?

"Fei? Are you awake?"

Of course I am! 

Feilong blinked one last time and opened his eyes. It wasn't the darkness he expected to see, but a ceiling with warm wooden colour. His lips were dry and his throat hurted too. 

Memories flushed in again. It was like this eight years ago, when he woke up from the hospital. Nights and his world had turned upside down. His family had broken into pieces. And he was then sent to prison alone. But this time, his hand was warm. 

He tried to tilt a bit to see clearly, and he met the sky blue eyes. Mikhail was in his bedside, holding his hand tightly.

"Fei…" He looked both worried and relieved. Mikhail rang for the nurse and gently brushed the silky long hair, "Good morning, sleeping beauty." 

"Misha…"

He wasn't alone this time. 

Oh he didn't die? 

"Misha…" Feilong said again, like he was trying to see if Mikhail could hear him. "I- eh, I am alive?"

"Yes, you were just sleeping." Mikhail smiled gently. He stood up and poured a glass of water before helping Feilong to sit. 

"How long?"

"..." Mikhail paused, "Seven years."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bossy queen even when (he thought) he is dead lmao


	36. Chapter 36

Seven years. Feilong felt as if a lightning had just struck him. How could he sleep through seven years? He missed out the most important years of Tao! He should have taught him a lot in these years! They should make a lot of memories together, as a family. He should give Tao the wonderful childhood that he never had. And the wasted youth of him and Mikhail...How much they can do together in seven years? And he promised to celebrate Mikhail's birthday…

"...Really?" Feilong asked with his hands shaking. His eyes teary but he was unwilling to let it drop. 

"Yes. Dear, I have been waiting for you for the whole seven years. Would you marry me?" Mikhail smiled and kneeled on the floor. He put the diamond ring on his necklace on his palm, like a devoted knight presenting his sword in front of his beloved queen. 

Feilong frowned, still trying to digest what just happened. Yes, he was happy to see Mikhail by his side when he woke up, keeping their promise. But...Seven years.

"...You don't look any older."

"... Russian don't grow old." 

"I want to see Tao." A grown up man might not change much in seven years, but a teenager would. He could definitely tell if time passed just by looking at Tao. 

Mikhail stood up from the ground without answering him. Instead, he sat on his bed, leaned over and kissed him. "Marry me?"

"I want to see Tao." 

Door opened and the doctors came in. They asked Mikhail to stand aside when they gave Feilong a basic checkout. The beauty kept staring at the blond man, asking him to get Tao without even needing to speak it out. But Mikhail just smiled and pointed at his own chest, where the diamond ring was hanging on. 

Once the doctors declared Feilong was recovering very well and gave him some medical advice, the door burst open again. 

"Fei-sama!" 

It was not the adult-Tao that he once imagined in his dream. It was just the one that he was very familiar with. Short, young and energetic boy, not a day older than the one in his memory. 

"Mikhail, fuck you."

"Hey. No foul language in front of Tao." 

Mikhail laughed and patted both Tao and Feilong. Poking the dragon was very funny and interesting, until the dragon started breathing fire to your face. That was when you knew you should stop teasing. "Alright, it's just three days." 

The nurses checked again on Feilong's blood pressure, which spiked out of anger, before leaving the three alone. Mikhail sat on the bed, pulling the beauty into his arms trying to sooth him and slowly explained everything. 

"I'll give you one minute to explain yourself."

"That guy shot you. We shot that guy. That arrogant prick, a-hem, I mean, Asami brought you to the nearest hospital. He said you and him are even now. Doctors said you are OK and sedated you just in case, so I decided to prank when you wake up." 

"Fuck you. And it goes back to zero." 

"Awww No!!!" 

Not knowing what "zero" they were referring to, Tao curiously watched Mikhail whining around the room. Their counting had just started a few weeks and wasn't too much to lose anyway. 

"I heard three shots." Feilong pinched Mikhail's cheek until it turned red, and finally finished with his tantrum. 

"Not just three. The first was from that Japanese guy. The second was Tao's. He came with me and I asked him to stay at the back. He got a wonderful shot, right between the eyes." Mikhail praised his godson proudly, "The third or fourth are mine and Yoh's. We did much more than that, but perhaps you were unconscious then." 

Feilong closed his eyes, trying to process all the information. Three whole minutes and everyone was just silently sitting there, waiting for the next round of the queen's tantrum. But the beauty made a sigh of relief and pulled Tao into his arms gently. "You have grown up. I am proud of you, my boy." 

So his precious boy had really started to grow as a wonderful man. He could almost see Tao giving orders to the men in White Snake like his biological father used to do, but fortunately a far nicer and better version. Feilong hugged the boy so tight that his wound around the stomach started to hurt. But he didn't care. He leaned on Mikhail's chest and rested his head on the stronger man's shoulder, while holding his little nephew in his embrace. All he cared about in the world were the two besides him now.

"Three days...So I can still celebrate your birthday." Feilong said. He almost jumped out of the bed if not Mikhail was holding him tightly, "Ohh give me my phone. I have to arrange things!" 

"Where do you think you are going? You have a bullet wound on your stomach! Just NO!" 

But one could never argue with the bossy queen when he used the "Zero" card. Mikhail surrendered and made Feilong promise not to overwork himself, before his queen kicked him out to keep the birthday party a secret. The poor Russian was only allowed to visit during meal time for the next few day. He stayed completely ignorant at what Feilong had planned, as to both respect Feilong's wish and to keep a surprise for himself. Asami came and paid a visit to Feilong once, and was also kicked out of the room as soon as Feilong thanked him for saving his life. 

November the eighth was like an early Christmas to the excited Russian. He had been imagining what Feilong would prepared. What he didn't expect was, however, got himself thrown to a private jet that headed to the South. Mikhail stared at the beauty who occupied the biggest and most comfortable seat on the plane, and curiosity had pressed him to ask for their destination. 

"My private island in the subtropical region." Feilong answered, "Perhaps you will see dozens of bikini girls there, waiting to sleep with you."

"Seriously? May I do it?" 

"No."


	37. Chapter 37

Mikhail chuckled. He certainly wouldn't be stupid enough to believe Feilong arranged an orgy for him. 

Their plane landed a few hours later to a small airport and they transferred to a luxurious yacht. Yoh was the one to sail, which indeed surprised Mikhail as he never associated the man with high-end entertainment like a private yacht. 

"Well, to be FEILONG'S MAN, you got to have many talents." Yoh smirked. He just couldn't stop himself to stir things up a bit. Sensing Mikhail was about to start a rivary with Yoh, Feilong smiled and pulled his blondie bear down to make Mikhail his comfortable cushion to lean on. 

They sailed to a typical subtropical island pier half an hour away. Coconut trees, beach and wooden houses, very much like every subtropical resort you could name, though it was much quieter than anywhere Mikhail had been to. There was only the sound of tides hitting the shore, the wind blowing on the leaves and birds chirping somewhere on the trees. It seemed like an inhabited island, as not even a butler or a concierge had come to greet them, let alone bikini girls. 

Feilong, however, seemed to have expected this and asked Yoh to take their luggage to the wooden houses that lined up near the shoreline. Mikhail counted five or six houses, perhaps a bit more on the other side of the island, and he could see a bigger building in the centre of the island. Feilong led the way to that bigger house, which in closer distance Mikhail could finally see the sign "lobby" hanging on it. Strangely, there wasn't anyone there. 

"This is my resort, but I have reserved the whole island for ourselves." Feilong explained when he took the keys from the empty front desk. "There's only you, me, Tao and Yoh on the island." Feilong lowered his voice that was only audible to Mikhail, "So...We don't have to worry about being seen." 

"Lovely." Mikhail grinned, "Eh, one question. Who's gonna cook?" 

"Not me, obviously." 

Without the burden of being seen together, Feilong had been clinging on Mikhail as his walking stick on his way. His injury wasn't too serious, but still, it was not possible to heal a gunshot wound in just a few days. 

"Yoh, you will take House 6. Tao, dear, can you stay in House 5 by yourself?" Feilong distributed the keys to everyone, purposefully arranging a long distance between the two and themselves in case, eh, they were too loud at night, "Mikhail and I are taking House 1." 

The three had a walk on the beach, while Yoh stayed in the bigger house to prepare food. Seeing Tao running on the beach and building sand castles while Feilong walked on his side, Mikhail suddenly had an illusion of a happy normal family. Not that he had one himself, but this was how he pictured it to be. He held Feilong's hand tightly when they sat on the sand, overlooking the kid building sand sculpture. 

"I never thought of starting a family." Mikhail said suddenly. His eyes were still gazing at the young boy, "I never have a loving one myself. And like you said, our job is too dangerous. I thought of marrying someone and have a kid just to continue the Arbatov name, until I met you." 

"Well, you aren't continuing the Arbatov name in this case. Tao is a Liu. And obviously WE can't have any." Feilong chuckled. "But yes, I always wanted to have a loving family. A lover, a child, or whoever that actually loves me." 

"You have me now." Mikhail kissed him. "Marry me?"

"Idiot, you just reset the count yourself." Feilong laughed, "If you keep pissing me off, we might never reach seven. And when you get bald and fat in your middle age, I might ditch you." 

"Hey, I am not the only one growing old. How about you?" 

"I am younger than you." 

The day ended with a barbecue party on the beach, which Mikhail had chased Yoh away and insisted to take over the chef seat. He shouted "Fei, I am a man with many talents!" and successfully barbecued some steaks for themselves. 

"Impressive." Feilong praised, "You could be my chef."

"I want to be your husband." 

"Oh shut up. We just started dating!" Feilong blushed. How could he say things like this in front of Tao and Yoh! The other two, however, had played smart and pretended they didn't hear anything. 

Night falls, and Yoh took a birthday cake from the fridge in the lobby. It was a cute bear-shaped cake, which Tao happily claimed that it was handmade by him. "Happy birthday to you, Uncle Misha!" 

A birthday party like this was really a first. Birthday song, handmade cake, and being surrounded by people you love. Yuri wasn't the kind of parent that threw parties, let alone the old man despised his friends in the neighborhood. Mikhail believed this was the first for Feilong too. Judging from what his lover had told him, Senior Liu wasn't a party animal either. Mikhail gave a soft kiss on the boy's forehead before sending him back to his house. Sorry dear godson, but your godfather couldn't wait for the adult party any longer. 

"Just don't hurt Fei-sama. He is injured." Tao said very thoughtfully before leaving with Yoh.

"Eh." 

"And don't be too loud." Yoh added. 

"Um." 

Feilong blushed and almost wanted to throw a dagger to Yoh, but he tried to maintain his good graces on Mikhail's birthday. He held Mikhail's hand and dragged him to the beach, ignoring the Russian shameless speech like "oh dear you want to do it outdoors?" and "where are my bikini girls? I need an orgy." The beauty was a bit exhausted after the long travel and his wound, but still, he led the way to an even quieter corner on the beach. "Stay here." He commanded and walked away, bending his back to do something on the sand. 

And huh! Candles arranged in a heart shape were lit one-by-one on the soft sand, where Feilong stood in front of them. Mikhail opened his mouth in surprise. 

"This is...I am as happy as how cliché it is." 

"Fuck you." Feilong couldn't stop himself, "I know it's...outdated and a freaking cliché, but…I didn't have time to arrange something more special, and I have no idea what to do! I promise I will do better next year." 

"I am just joking." Mikhail carefully helped Feilong to sit next to him, and took off his coat for the beauty. "Thank you for all of these." 

Feilong put his head on Mikhail's shoulder without another word. They sat on the beach under the starry sky, seeing the candle slowly burning. Then one-by-one, the candy had burnt out and the beach returned to darkness. The only source of light was the full moon up above their head and the light inside the houses some distance away. The obsidian eyes seemed to be sparkling, and they were staring at Mikhail's sapphire eyes. Slowly, but surely, their lips met. 

"Misha…there's something in my past that I don't want anyone to know, especially not you." Feilong said sincerely. "But I want you to join my future." 

He had been thinking about this ever since he woke up in the hospital. The feelings he had in his near death experience was so real, and that he finally understood one thing - he wanted to be with Mikhail. Life was too short to deny and run away from your true feelings. 

Feilong gave the dumbfounded man a hug, careful not pressing on his own wound. He then snatched the ring from Mikhail's necklace and put it on his own finger. 

"I will take this as your down payment when you work hard on not pissing me off for seven years." He chuckled, "Happy birthday to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be the end of the main story, and there will be one or two extra stories :D
> 
> Thank you for everyone reading this, leaving kudos and commenting. I love you allll (shamelessly hoping for more than 200 kudos haha) 
> 
> Merry Christmas! Stay healthy!


	38. Extra 1

The Bratva was disappointed when Mikhail refused them celebrating his birthday, which usually meant supermodels and A-list actresses showing up, and with any luck they might be able to sleep with one of those pretty girls. Their boss had been refusing this kind of fun for almost a year now, which indeed worried them. 

"Boss…It's not too bad if you see a doctor early." 

"Well, I know some hospital that is really good at treating THAT kind of problem." 

"What?" Mikhail almost spilled his coffee when he heard his subordinates muttering these to him or dropping some doctor's namecards on his desk, "I am fine. And my cock is perfectly fine!" 

The only subordinate that knew what happened couldn't hide his smile anymore. Boris turned around to face the wall, trying to calm himself down before Mikhail getting too pissed. He waited until the others left Mikhail's office, and finally bursted into laughter almost rolled on the ground. 

"Yeah just laugh!" Mikhail sat on his chair with his legs crossed, "I am too happy to get pissed off now."

"A-ha! Let me guess. You have sex with HIM. Several times?" Boris sat down on the other side of the desk, still trying to hold his laughter. "What else can you do?" 

"Hah! Of course I have. But guess what?" Mikhail gave him a very satisfied smile and pointed to his chest where his necklace used to be, "He took the ring." 

"Bullshit. No way." Boris lost his smile after hearing this. Instead, he looked worried as if his boss was high in some of their very profitable products. 

"Yes he did."

"What did you do to him? Dark magic? Love potion? Did you find a witch and cursed him? THE cold-hearted Liu Feilong agreed to marry you? Were you just too high and saw illusion? Is it in your dream?"

"It's love, my dear friend. True and pure love." 

Boris stood up all of a sudden and left the room without continuing the conversation. He couldn't believe this was real. His notorious playboy boss talked about one true love like a Disney prince and happened to find the most beautiful person in the world to marry him? Everything would be back to "normal", if he just slept and woke up again. 

Conveniently concealing the fact that his marriage wouldn't be happening for at least seven years from now, Mikhail laughed and returned to his work on desk. His work routine usually started with reading letters and emails, and so he grabbed the letter opener and sliced open the first one on top of the pile. Surprisingly, there were dozens of photos and a letter. 

"Dear Misha,

Hope you enjoyed your birthday. Enclosed with photos that Akihito took on the island. He is such a good paparazzi that I am sure you didn't notice his existence. 

P.S. That was why I called Asami in the first place, to hire Akihito. 

Yours,  
Fei " 

Mikhail read the neat handwriting once again and couldn't resist grinning at the word "Yours, Fei". Oh my dear, you are just full of surprises. 

He looked at the photos one-by-one. The three of them walked on the beach, they sat and watched Tao building the sand castle, they barbecued, and the heart shaped candles on the beach. And, of course a good photographer wouldn't miss it, the moment Feilong took the ring. How much happiness one could take before they had a heart attack? 

Mikhail stopped for a moment and believed he would never be able to work anymore, unless he spoke to his beautiful dragon. He took his phone and called the first number, and very soon it was picked up. 

"Love that?" Feilong sipped his tea and smiled. He just knew why Mikhail called in this hour. 

"Love you." 

"Sweet talker." 

"Eh, no photos of us having sex on the beach though?" 

"Oh, there are." Feilong looked at the one in his hand, "I didn't know my expression was so sexy. Oh Misha...You should come and see." 

"Holyshit. How can I focus at work anymore? Are you at home? I am coming right now." 

Feilong laughed at how Mikhail just hung up the call. He just couldn't wait! He put down the tea cup and walked towards the sofa, where the photographer was sitting. 

"Thank you, Akihito." Feilong sat on the opposite seat, "And I am sure there aren't any copies left, other than the one in my hand?" 

"Of course. I am not selling your sex tape to magazines." The young man smiled nervously, "Oh I never thought you will ask me to do this! Hidden in the bush and taking photos of you two getting engaged, and, and THAT!!" 

"It's not like you never saw me naked or having sex. I wouldn't mind if it's you taking the photo." Feilong grinned, "And my Misha had an amazing body to show off." The beauty shrugged, "But I didn't expect to have sex on the beach. It was on the spur of the moment, and honestly I have forgotten your existence at that time." 

Akihito drank the last bit of the delicious tea and put down his cup. "Well, thanks for hiring me and the night vision camera. Feilong, I am happy for you." The young man stood up and shock the older one's hand. "If you would excuse me, I want to sneak off before you boyfriend came. I am, eh, still a bit scared of him." 

Feilong stood up and showed Akihito the way out. He even took the trouble of walking with him to the elevator, which was an honour that not many guests had. Before their last goodbye and the elevator door closed, Feilong however, jammed his hand to prevent the door closing. The sudden movement almost made Akihito jumped. He looked at the beautiful man like a little rabbit pleading before its predator. 

"Ye-yes?" Oh no he might have changed his mind and decided only dead people can keep a secret!!! Screaming at his own head, Akihito pulled up all his courage and asked. 

"One minor thing to correct." Feilong laughed at this sight and showed the shivering young man his hand, which the sparkling diamond ring was on his index finger.

"Which is...?" 

"He's not my boyfriend. He's my fiance."


	39. Extra 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Feilong x Mikhail **  
> Please don't read if you can't take it.

Lying down with aching back and the burning sensation down THERE, Mikhail had sworn to himself that he would be a wonderfully gentle lover on the bed in the future. No more going without lube, no more under-preparation, because it hurts like hell even with sufficient amounts of lube and prep. 

But hearing his beautiful dragon humming songs, he knew he had made Feilong very happy. That was what matters, wasn't it? 

It was the end of January, when Mikhail was busy preparing for his lover's birthday. Unlike the previous year, they have made an excuse to postpone the monthly meeting among the mafias in control of the casinos. They had made sure it would be a day for the two of them, no cocktail party and unwelcome guests could interrupt their date. 

What could he do to surprise the dragon? Feilong had made an effort for his birthday, and he surely should make it better. The usual romantic stuff was just too cliché, and God knows he mocked Feilong for his cliché plans! He would be a laughing stock if he gives the same! 

And Boris wasn't helping at all. His right-hand-man was supposedly the one he could discuss plans with, but Boris just refused to believe he was developing well with Feilong while Boris himself had no girlfriend at all. He just gave Mikhail toxic plans like "kidnap Asami Ryuichi and his lover and have a wonderful foursome" or "buy the LED decorations on all buildings across the harbour and show him your love words" or even "get yourself some nice BDSM gears and have a special night". Mikhail rolled his eyes at his unhelpful subordinate. These plans would most likely ended with Feilong letting him drown in the Victoria Harbour. 

Somewhere Feilong could forget his responsibility for a while. Something special. Something they never did. Something they could make happy memories. And preferably something that end with amazing sex. And now he felt the stress of Feilong two months ago. Everything popped up in his brain was pure cliché he learnt from his romantic movie collections. Oh Mikhail Arbatov, think! Just think! 

Snowboarding? Skiing? No, February was too cold for the dragon that preferred nesting in his own cave. He could already foresee Feilong hiding inside the house, refusing to expose to the cold wind outside. 

Mikhail sighed. Perhaps he should just kidnap Asami and Akihito. 

"There's no need to fuss." Feilong said with a smile, when Mikhail took him on a yacht on the first of February. 

"There's every need." Mikhail stood in front of the control panel, "See? I can sail this thing too, dear. I am a man of multi talents."

"Don't bully Yoh!" Feilong chuckled. "Where are you taking me to? An island with heart shaped candles?" Feilong sat behind Mikhail. The sea wind was so strong. He thought for a moment, and decided to tie his hair into a long braid behind his back like he used to do a long time ago. 

Mikhail answered him with a smile. He was too absorbed in the new hairstyle which made Feilong look a few years younger. He just stared, until Feilong felt uncomfortable at his gaze and gave him a slap to the head. "Ouch!!" Mikhail shouted and finally regained his consciousness. He whined about how much it hurted and acted like as if he was run over by a car, "Ouchhhhh. I need some patting please..." 

"Where are we going?" 

"I can't remember. I must have amnesia from that slap. Maybe some patting will help."

"Maybe some more slapping will help better." Feilong said, but he rubbed the curly blond anyway.

Mikhail refused to expose the surprise just yet until their yacht reached an outlying island forty minutes away. Feilong leaned on the rails and looked around when Mikhail tied their yacht to the small pier. It was a desert island that Feilong believed that no one cared to maintain it at all. He wasn't even sure if this island appeared on the map. But Mikhail seemed to be in a wonderful mood and was busy picking up his huge luggage from the storage. 

"We are camping here tonight." Mikhail announced when he showed the beauty his gears. 

"What?" Feilong couldn't resist it. Camping was a first for him. His father was not the type of person that took their kids to play in the wild, and honestly, he preferred indoor activities. "I've never-" 

"Don't worry dear, I am experienced." Mikhail smiled and handed Feilong some gears to move down from the yacht. "You see, we are rich. And we are fucking rich since childhood. I know going for some parties and luxurious things would not impress us, so I decided we are doing commoner things."

"Yes, said by someone who just sailed a luxurious yacht." 

"Well, I got a full bathroom and a nice bedroom on the yacht. Just in case you don't like th-" Mikhail scratched his head and said. He had been quite worried whether the dragon would like his idea. 

But Feilong interrupted him with a kiss. "Anything from you, Misha." 

Back then, however, Mikhail had no idea that the dragon had everything well planned for his own birthday. 

Feilong was surprisingly cooperative when Mikhail had him help in putting up the tent and preparing the utensils for cooking. He thought his bossy queen would just stand and watch! Feilong was incredibly sweet today, smiling and occasionally kissing him. 

Dinner was prepared by Mikhail with Feilong passing him salt and pepper or stirring the pot from time to time, which was a massive improvement for His Majesty Feilong. They sat side-by-side in front of the tent and the warm fire, watching the beautiful starry sky that was hard to see in the urban area. After dinner, Feilong went inside the tent and changed into a light pink cheongsam with flowery patterns. He still kept the braid at the back, which made him look young and slightly feminine. 

"You are stunning."

They lied down on the ground, with Feilong resting his head on Mikhail's chest. All of a sudden, all of their bloody business and cunning schemes were out of their mind. They were like any normal couple that were madly in love with each other. 

"Are we doing it outdoors again? It's a bit cold." Feilong asked. 

"I've a tent and I swear I don't have a photographer hiding in the bush." Mikhail stared at the pink cheongsam with a grin. "Are you wearing underwear down your pants?" 

"There's only one way to find out." Feilong laughed, pushing the man to go into the huge tent. He stood inside with open arms, hugging his favourite bear from the back. "Misha…"

Mikhail Arbatov was not a weak man, his subordinates and enemies would vow for that. But unfortunately he could never ever resist any request from the dragon, especially when the beauty called his nickname in a low and hoarse voice. "Yes dear?" Mikhail held the warm hands that wrapped him on the waist. 

"I want to top you." 

"You just don't give up, do you?" Mikhail laughed. 

"Yeah I never do." Feilong hugged him tighter, "Can I have that as my birthday gift?"

"Sure sure. Anything." Mikhail chuckled. "Be gentle to me, please?"

Feilong was very satisfied at hearing this answer, and rewarded the Russian with a long wet kiss. "I packed lube." 

To ease the nerve of the man, Feilong kept kissing Mikhail on his way of pushing him down on the sleeping bags. He could tell Mikhail wasn't exactly prepared for this, as the man was quite stiff under him. He tried to soothe him further by kissing and licking the man's throat. He knew Mikhail liked it. 

Clothes slowly tossed to the ground, revealing the muscular torso of the Russian. Feilong traced the lines of the abs and the V-line with his fingers. He just loved these muscles so much. He himself was muscular alright, but he just never achieved this big! Feilong moved down slowly, licking and sucking Mikhail's pink nipples to make it rock hard. He could feel the man twisting slightly and breathing harder. 

"Don't worry, dear." Feilong said before pulling down Mikhail's underpants and planted a kiss on the half-harden cock. He started licking and sucking the cock, while he pushed the first lubed finger inside. Mikhail moaned for the exciting sensation in the front and the slight uncomfortableness in the back. 

"Oh Fei…" Mikhail almost shouted when Feilong pushed his second and third finger inside, massaging the entrance of the man. "Oh dear…" It had been a while since Feilong topped anyone, and the last time he did with Akihito, he wasn't exactly gentle. He added more lube just in case, hoping to minimize the pain for Mikhail. 

"Misha. Ready?" 

"..." Mikhail nodded in silent, ready to accept the intimate attack from his beloved dragon.

… 

…

…

It was the very first time Mikhail took the bottom role. And to be honest, he never even thought about trying it. But His Majesty wanted it and he just never could refuse him anything. To a man who preferred the topping role like him, it wasn't particularly enjoyable physically. But seeing how Feilong smiled happily was already mentally satisfying. The dragon was being very considerate as he had put on a condom so he wouldn't come inside. 

One complaint. It just hurted so damn much. Mikhail reflected on his own behavior and was regretted. Feilong had prepared him so well with so much lube, and his cock was, honestly speaking, smaller than Mikhail's own. How much did it hurt when he entered the beauty without lube or prep? 

"I am so sorry, Fei." Mikhail was still lying on the sleeping bag, but he turned his head to face the dragon who was sitting next to him, brushing his blond hair gently. 

"What for?" Feilong pinched his cheek, "You cheated?"

"No!" Mikhail shouted immediately, "I meant, I should be gentle to you when we...I know how it feels now." 

"Hm. Good bear." The beauty chuckled and kissed his man again, "I do like it rough, just don't make me bleed again. Topping is so tiring though, so I will just leave it to you." 

Feilong climbed on Mikhail and kissed him over and over again, like their lips were just supposed to be glued together. The tender smile, the loving gaze and the warmth, the sensation, and the feels of being loved only belonged to each other. No one else could see this side of them. 

"Prove yourself, Misha." Feilong said in hoarse, "Prove to me you learnt from this experience?" He grabbed the Russian hand to touch his bottom, positioning the rough fingers to his entrance after passing Mikhail the bottle of lube. "Fuck me." 

"Yes, your majesty." 

You see, when you want something, you don't sit by and wait for it to come. You gonna HUNT your own bear. And bear falls for loads of vanilla and love. And Liu Feilong.


	40. Extra: Seven Years of Love 1

"I believe in this case, using the Eastern route would be safer than the Western one. Of course, for precaution, I have pulled some strings and bribed the certain authority." The twenty-year-old young man said confidently in front of a dozen of older men in the large circular room. "I have contacted the Bratva. Mr. Arbatov agreed to let us use his connecting route from there." 

"Very well, Tao. I will leave you to it." Feilong smiled with approval. Seven years had passed and he was now close to his forties. Yet, his beauty did not diminish for a bit. He turned to the other old men, "Anything else to discuss?" 

"YES!" An older adult in his seventies raised his wrinkled hand and shouted energetically, "About your marriage!" 

"Rejected." Feilong said without hesitation, "Nothing else? Dismiss."

"BUT Master Feilong you HAVE to get married!!!!!" The older man did not give up easily. He jumped from his seat and dragged Feilong's sleeves to beg, "Pleaseeeee consider it! It's our wish to see you happily wedded before we kick the bucket!" 

"No means no." Feilong tried his best to remain elegant when pulling his sleeves out, "I have an heir and you can all see Tao being very capable. Why do I have to get married, if not for successor sake? And stop putting women's photos on my desk!"

Feilong left the room in almost a run and entered his private elevator without a backward glance. Tao smiled and apologized to the others before catching up with his pace. He jammed the elevator door and squeezed inside, only to find his uncle pouted his beautiful face for a bit. 

"Mr. Chau is just worried about you, being "single" for like, forever?" Tao smiled and pressed the button to the top floor. "No one knows you are dating. Oh, and it's already almost eight years. Did he propose to you?" 

"He told you about the seven years thing?" Feilong said with a surprise. He looked down on his right hand, where he put the diamond ring on his ring finger. "He...He doesn't talk about this anymore. I don't know…perhaps he just doesn't want it when the time has really come." 

"Oh, have some faith! You know him, Uncle Mikhail must be preparing some crazy surprise!" Tao chuckled, "God knows how much Yoh and I suffered to see you two flirting shamelessly. It is just simply outrageous if you two aren't getting together." 

"A-hem. Talking back like this, you really are growing up, huh?" Feilong pretended to be offended but he didn't manage for long. He smiled and patted the shoulder of the young man, who was already a few inches taller than him. "You did very well just now." 

The Elevator arrived at the private quarter and the two walked side by side. No matter how old he was, Tao just loved being praised by Feilong. The younger man leaped into the kitchen and brought two cups of tea for themselves, when Feilong settled on the sofa lazily, absorbed in his own thoughts. 

Seven years passed like a blink. The relationship with Mikhail went surprisingly well. They had quarrels, of course, and small and big fights from time to time which usually left them bruising for weeks. But it always ended with them both taking one step back and made up very soon with Tao mediating. He knew he wasn't particularly easy to cope with, and Mikhail wasn't known for his patience, but somehow that man had unlimited patience for him. And most importantly, he really felt being loved and cared all the time. Making a life commitment to Mikhail didn't sound too bad. 

"Fei-sama, your tea." Tao sat on the opposite sofa, placing the two cups on the coffee table in between. The clinging sound of the cup hitting the table had woken up the daydreaming dragon. "What are you thinking? About Uncle Mikhail?" 

"Stop teasing me!" Feilong blushed, "You've learnt too much from him!" 

"I've learnt from BOTH of you. A lot." Tao smiled, "And I can't wait to attend your wedding. How should I call you two after that? I mean, you are both my uncles. It's weird for me to call you Fei-sama actually." The young man blushed a little, "You are more like my...my father." 

Feilong paused the sipping of his tea and stared at Tao for a long moment. The boy, no, the young man looked so much alike to his father and his grandfather now. When he was giving orders to the subordinates, it almost felt like Yantsui had come back. Yes, it brought Feilong fear. Fear that shouldn't exist and shouldn't be remembered. But no, it was Tao that he and Mikhail had raised wonderfully well, not his horrible asshole brother. 

"You see, even up till now, I have no intention to take away anything from my brother. His position, his organization, and of course his son." Feilong said slowly with a bitter smile, "But I am so happy to know you see me that way. Do you really mean it?" He paused to see the young man nodded, "Thank you, Tao, my precious boy. Of course you can call me…" He paused again before saying this somehow difficult word, "Father. In private only, of course." 

"Daddy." Tao gave him a big smile, "Daddy sounds better. How about Uncle Mikhail? Do you think he will like being called papa?" 

"No, call him mommy." Feilong chuckled, "That is, IF the marriage is really happening." 

"Oh daddy, I think I should go pick a suit for your wedding, because it must be happening." Tao laughed happily. 

\-----

In the Arbatov Mansion, Mikhail was sitting in the garden's pavilion, staring at the blooming roses alone. Rose bouquet was like his first gift to Feilong? Years passed and he felt like he was still dreaming. The one he loved so much to the extent of almost worshipped was really his boyfriend. HIS, and only HIS! He couldn't help grinning at this very thought. 

"Oh gosh, mate, you look like an idiot."

Boris's voice made him almost jump. Mikhail turned to see his old friend laughing at him. He waved and signaled Boris to sit next to him. 

"What?" Mikhail asked. 

"I knew you were just bragging." Boris laughed, "Where is the marriage? The one that someone told me, like, eight years ago?" 

"Shut up. He took the ring! He promised! And we were perfectly fine in these years." 

"Well, but you did piss him off for about a hundred times? Remember the time you took Tao to the bar when he was still fifteen? The time you took him to some snow mountain for skiing and turned out he couldn't ski so you two walked in the snow for hours? The time when you decided to take the boy to some parties that ended up in a gunfight? Oh and that time-"

"I knew I screwed up quite some times, but we made up." Mikhail massaged his head with his thumbs. "And he never reset the counting." 

Yes, everything went well. Mikhail persuaded himself about it. He did make Feilong super angry for several times, especially when the incidents involved Tao. He still remembered dressing up as a bear mascot and showing up on Feilong's doorstep, just to coax him back to his good grace. And that time ended up with Feilong ripping off the bear costume's head and decorated it on his once stolen car, which was still parked next to his private elevator. 

Mikhail sighed. He knew seven years had passed, and they have been waiting for it. Or was it just him anticipating the marriage? Feilong had never verbally promised him and he always just laughed the matter off when Mikhail brought it up. Maybe he didn't want it at all. 

Understandable, when one was raised in that kind of family. Mikhail didn't know too much about the mysterious past of Feilong. His lover never talked about it except for bits of his father being a wonderful man and his brother was a jerk. He tried to dig it up himself but never managed to find anything meaningful. He wished he knew more about Feilong, especially the one before they met. 

"I am going to Hong Kong." Mikhail stood up and announced to Boris. "Go get yourself a decent suit, you will be my best man."


	41. Extra: Seven Years of Love 2

Contrary to what Feilong had explicitly said, his desk was occupied by folders and photos of different women. He frowned and opened one of the folders casually. It was a ten-page report on a certain lady from a wealthy family, detailedly investigated from what she likes to eat to who her childhood best friend was. Feilong almost found this enormous effort of his subordinates funny, if they were not that annoying.

The familiar footsteps echoed in the corridor when Feilong almost finished emptying his desk. He had a second thought. Before Mikhail opened the door, Feilong had settled behind the desk reading the files and the photos like these were some important business reports. 

"Fei."

"Oh, you came." Feilong smiled and signaled Mikhail to sit down.

"So much to work?" Mikhail frowned at the piles on the desk. "Can I help you?"

"We agreed not to interfere with each other's business." Feilong said, "But these aren't really business. Feel free to read." 

Mikhail stared at him curiously and took one, and almost dropped it right away. "What the hell…" 

Another footsteps could be heard and soon enough, someone had knocked. It was Mr. Chau, the old man who never gave up to persuade Feilong to get married. The elderly almost fell on the ground and cried when he entered the room and saw Feilong reading the files. "Oh Master Feilong, finally you are willing to consider marrying one of these ladies?" 

The question made Mikhail frown tightly. Feilong, however, was smiling at both Mikhail and Mr. Chau. He flipped through some of the pages and threw a few to the Russian. 

"Mr. Arbatov is single too. Are you interested in any of these?" Feilong asked, "If I remember correctly, you like girls with curves. Sexy type, is it?"

"Nah. Changed." Mikhail answered, "I like the seductive naughty cats now." He put the files back on the desk and turned to the old man, "Are you serious in introducing these girls to Feilong? They are not nearly half as beautiful as himself!". 

Feilong watched Mikhail bullying Mr. Chau into speechlessness. When the old man almost went teary for realizing his "mistake", Feilong decided to give the last strike. 

"Mr. Chau, I wonder if you still remember that many years ago, I kidnapped a young MAN and spent nights with him." Feilong smiled and shoved all the files back to the dumbfounded old man's hand, "I am gay."

The poor old man walked out of the room like he was dream walking with obvious shock on his face, muttering things like "No way." and "That's my biggest mistake" on his way. Feilong sighed. These old men apparently had nothing better to do. Perhaps he should increase their workload for a bit. 

And the other man in the room. Feilong turned and stared at Mikhail for a moment. The Russian was usually the first to start chatting, but he stayed quiet and stared back. 

"Why did you come?" Feilong gave up their staring game and asked. 

"I miss you." 

"Now you see me. Then what?"

"I miss you even more." 

Feilong chuckled at the answer. He invited Mikhail to sit on the lounge chair beside his desk and poured him a cup of finest jasmine tea, "You know what, Tao said we are flirting too much that we hurt his eyes." 

"Silly boy, there's never too much." Mikhail laughed, "Oh I want to hug and kiss you here." He paused because Feilong gave him a dirty look. He shrugged. "I know! Not here. But you just came out of the closet in front of the old man, yet still not telling them you are dating me?" 

"You and I both know it's not just about us. It's not that simple in our positions." Feilong said calmly, "What would our subordinates say?"

"That we are well matched and our alliance will be stronger than ever before?" 

"You are so optimistic." Feilong shocked his head slowly. His long and silky hair was waist-length again, which he tied up as a pony tail casually. The beauty looked around his own office absentmindedly, and at the end, the little photo frame on his book shelf caught his attention - the one photo of the Liu family. He sighed, "What would my father say?"

"Umm. I am his best son-in-law and we are just perfect for each other." Mikhail said confidently. "I wish I knew you earlier, so I can meet your family." 

"I am glad that you didn't." Feilong answered coldly. 

Silence filled the room again. Mikhail noticed that any time when he touched the topic of the past, Feilong would react like a little hedgehog with all spines standing up, as if his past was a Pandora's box that nothing good could come out of it. But it only made Mikhail more and more curious. Men like themselves do dirty things in their daily routine, and he was no saint. What could Feilong have done to make him so resisted to tell, even to him? 

"If you don't have anything else to do here, then you should leave." Feilong said with a cold voice. But he switched to a softer tone soon when he saw the Russian still sitting on his sofa with no intention of leaving, "Mikhail, don't get me wrong. I do love you very much-"

"But you aren't ready to tell me the truth." Mikhail interrupted, "And guess who demanded absolute honesty? YOU." He stood up and growled, "Ever since our first quarrel, I've never kept you in the dark. I share everything with you! And that's you speaking of honesty!" 

Mikhail left the room without a backward glance despite how Feilong was calling his name at the back. He even ignored Tao's greeting when he accidentally walked into his godson on his way to the car park. He jumped inside his car and sped up. 80, 90, and 100km per hour brought him to the opposite side of the harbour quickly. He stood alone in the harbour front walkway, where the tall building Feilong lived in could be seen across the ocean. This was his second favourite spot to spend time alone when he had a troubled mind. Ignoring the 'no smoking' sign, he lit a cigarette and sat on a bench. Throwing a tantrum like that was never his intention, but the fact that Feilong concealed something from him hurt him dearly.

Tao watched his godfather slammed the car door and sped up on the road. He sensed something must have gone wrong. Mikhail loved his cars and would never bang a door like that. Hating his own instinct, Tao hurried to the top floor where he and Feilong lived alone. He took the key and clumsily shoved it to the lock, turned and opened the door. 

And curse his instinct! 

Feilong was sitting on the armchair alone in the living room, where he could look at the Kowloon Peninsula from the huge floor-to-ceiling glass window. But he wasn't looking nor noticing Tao's presence. He was drinking a glass of bourbon, or more like emptying a bottle of it. Tears dropped down from his cheek, but it seemed like Feilong either hadn't noticed it or didn't even bother to wipe it. 

"Fei-sama, are you alright?"

"...He might want to break up with me."


	42. Extra: Seven Years of Love 3

Tao sat next to Feilong and let the older man resting his head on his shoulder. He never saw his uncle begin so fragile, so feeble, so like he was going to break into million pieces in the next second. The Liu Feilong he knew was not perfect, sometimes even emotional, but he was always strong and brave in facing anything ahead. But the one here shaking, drinking, crying, and staring at nothingness was a completely new side of Feilong that he never knew existed.

A while later Tao could sense his uncle had stopped shivering in his arm. He slowly caressed the back of the dragon, hoping it could further calm him down. 

"Tao...I never knew you already have a broad shoulder like this." The dragon sobbed a little, but he pulled himself together and wiped his tears away, acting as if that was pure illusion. "Thank you. Would you mind leaving me alone here for a while?" 

"Yes, I mind." Tao answered immediately, "I don't know what happened between you and Uncle Mikhail, but I am not leaving you here wasting yourself. A glass of bourbon is already too much, and you drank a whole bottle? I don't care what happened, but I won't allow it." 

"...He trained me well in these years. I won't pass out just by this." Feilong smiled bitterly. "I am OK. I used to always be on my own, I am sure I will be fine." He closed his eyes, avoiding his tears to drop in front of his nephew, "Go."

"What happened?! What possibly could be the problem? Oh I am so sure you two can fix it! I am calling him now, I need him to come and fix it!" Tao growled. He was ready to pull his phone out of the pocket but Feilong stopped him. 

"It's my fault. It's all my fault. If I don't tell him the truth, he will hate me. If I do, he will despise me. Any case, er aren't going to make it." Feilong sobbed, "I told him, seven-years is a threshold of a relationship. It seems like we are just like other couples that couldn't make it."

It pained Tao's heart to see Feilong this way. He hugged Feilong tightly, like he used to do in thunderstorms when he was younger. He knew the dragon always put either zero or hundred percent of his heart in a relationship, and it would certainly break his heart and soul if this ends. "Fei-sama, be confident! Trust him more!"

"Confidence?" Feilong sneered as if that was the world's funniest word, "It's just a show! I don't have any! I doubt and I hesitate every minute in my life!" He paused after realizing he shouldn't throw a tantrum here, "I am sorry." 

Tao knew the dragon must be at least a bit drunk to speak his heart out like this. If anything could solve whatever the problem between the two, it would be honesty. And the drunk dragon was usually quite honest. He only needed someone to push him a bit. "Fei-sama. Go talk to him. NOW. This way or another, nothing would be worse than now." Tao frowned, "No, I will text him. Where should you two meet?"

"Tell him." Feilong took a deep breath before continuing, "Meet me THERE. He would understand."

\------

Yoh had to admit that his heart had skipped a beat when Feilong asked him to "take him to the hotel". But years had passed and he knew damn well where his place should be. No complaints, because it meant he could still be there and protect the one he loved dearly, even if that person was sleeping in another man's arms. 

Seven years and the hotel had changed the name and the owner. A massive renovation three years ago had changed its appearance too. But as soon as it was reopened, Mikhail had reserved a certain room on a certain floor for the remaining three years, paid by cash in one go. And two key cards, he requested. 

Even Feilong had successfully got his driving license, Yoh was still his favourite driver and this hotel was a frequent destination. But this time was unusual in the sense if the passenger had obviously cried before he board the car. Feilong wore a sunglasses to cover his red and swollen eyes, and he certainly was in no good mood. He didn't need to ask to know this had something to do with Mikhail Arbatov, as he was the only one on Earth that could affect Feilong's heart like this. 

"Do you want me to accompany you?" Yoh asked before Feilong left the car.

"I can do it myself." Feilong answered, "It feels like déjà vu." 

"Well, I am here all the time." Yoh shrugged. 

The relationship between Yoh and Feilong was weird. Not master-and-subordinate anymore, and Yoh wouldn't dare to call himself his friend. He wouldn't dare to say Feilong had given him hundred percent of trust again after his betrayal years ago. But he was the only few ones that knew about the relationship of Mikhail and Feilong, and he knew tonight, it would either ended up in marriage or a heart break. Two hearts break, maybe. 

Or three. His heart would certainly break too when the dragon wasn't happy.


	43. Extra: Seven Years of Love 4

Same room. Same view. Same people. But different feelings. 

It was purely a trade the first time they were here. A trade that he detested himself to do, but had no better option at that time. It woke his nightmare up, like his past had resurrected and haunted him again. He didn't regret the offer, because that was what linked Mikhail and him up. But sometimes, he did wish they started slightly differently. 

And the second time was when everything began. 

And perhaps this time was when everything ended. 

Feilong sat on the armchair by the window and lit himself a cigarette that he just took from Yoh. Cigarettes weren't his favourite, but he needed something to calm his nerves. 

Mikhail walked in at the same moment Feilong threw the cigarette butt to the ashtray. The Russian stood at the door staring, until the beauty stood up and also stared back. It was then the two walked towards each other, and met in the middle of the room, right beside the bed. 

"You cried." Mikhail noticed the red eyes and felt all his anger and frustration were replaced by his heart aching. His finger brushed the cheek of the beauty, as if he was trying to wipe his tears away. "I am sorry, I shouldn't yell at you."

"You want to know my past." Feilong said, when his hands were busy taking off Mikhail's coat, "I am going to show you." 

He pushed the Russian down on the bed and leaned over him, kissing and undressing Mikhail on his way. "This is what I used to do." Feilong said with an icy face. His hand had moved to the belt, but Mikhail stopped him when he tried to unbuckle it. 

"I know." Mikhail said calmly. He pulled the beauty down and in his arms, caressing the back of the dragon. 

"You know?" Feilong was astounded at this. He didn't even know how to react. 

"I've guessed. You told me your brother used you as his gambling chip in the fighting club, and your attitude every time I asked." Mikhail explained, "You've cleaned up every trace so I didn't know for sure. But I've guessed and hoped very much that I was wrong."

Feilong bit his lower lip and pushed Mikhail away. He tried to stand up and leave the bed but the Russian grabbed his wrist. He sobbed, and tears dropped uncontrollably, "I am sorry. You've dated a whore!"

Mikhail ignored his struggle and pulled him back to his embrace. He gently kissed the neck of the dragon, where he knew Feilong couldn't resist the feelings. He was most sensitive there. As expected, he felt Feilong shivered a bit. He unbuttoned the shirt of the dragon and fondled the beauty's chest. 

"No!" Feilong cried, trying to struggle out of his arms, "You don't want this!"

"Oh yes I do." Mikhail said in a low voice, "I am angry at you." He whispered in Feilong's ears, "Not because of what you did in the past, but how you think of yourself and me. You think I will leave you because of that? Dear, when will you understand that I love you?" Mikhail stressed again, "YOU." 

Mikhail dragged Feilong down on the bed and locked the beauty under himself. He grabbed a strand of the long hair and sniffed it. Instead of the usual musk shampoo, he smelt bourbon today. Knowing the low alcohol tolerance of his lover no matter how hard he trained him, Mikhail frowned. "Are you sober enough to understand me?" 

"I... am sober." Feilong slurred a bit. His head was spinning, but he was certain that his mind was clear. The obsidian eyes were diluted a bit from the alcohol, but he was staring right into the sky blue eyes. "But I don't get it. Why would you still love me? Nobody did. Not even myself." 

Mikhail sighed. This was probably the most stubborn person in the world. He put his weight on the slimmer man like he had suddenly lost all the strength to support himself. He kissed the shivering lips and fondled the shaking body, but the beauty had turned away right before their lips met. The obstinate princess refused to believe any admiration towards him, because he was unworthy of any. 

"Did you only meet jerks in your life? You are beautiful, rich, clever, successful, and have a wonderful heart. Anyone with these qualities would be so damn proud of themselves, but you just never believe that anyone would sincerely love you."

The sky blue eyes went watery, and the hoarse voice went sobbingly. The childhood spent with Yuri taught him crying not only couldn't solve anything, but sometimes also enraged or excited the abusive uncle and worsened the situation. There wasn't much to cry for in his life anyway. But the feelings of his love never being understood made him feel like crying. It felt like something was stuck in his throat, something had hit him to his heart. His tears dropped and fell on Feilong's face. 

Feilong frowned and brushed the tears off Mikhail's cheek. Then he reached to pull him into his arms, warmly, tightly, like hugging the young Tao in the thunderstorms. He kissed the Russian's forehead and whispered "You knew who I was and you still love me." 

"Yes. YOU. The bossy, possessive, stubborn queen. And dishonest too, you never say what you really meant. Not to add you are quite violent sometimes, bruised me and scratched me every time we have sex."

Feilong blushed a little. 

"Are you actually a cat? Do you know how many claw marks you left on my back?" 

Feilong looked away, embarrassed. 

"Anyway. I don't mind if you are actually a cat-yokai either. I love you. I love you. I love-" 

"Oh shut up!" Feilong interrupted him with a forceful kiss. After all these years, he still couldn't get used to the sweet talk and love words. 

Their lips met, and so did their hearts. 

Sorry Uncle Yuri, but crying sometimes works miracles.


	44. Extra: Seven Years of Love 5

Spending a good and intimate seven years with Feilong meant he understood him, proudly speaking, more than anyone else walking on Earth. Mikhail was always confident in knowing what Feilong really meant under his tsudere-covered words and actions. 

And he was always a quick thinker and a good liar. 

Mikhail was lying when he said he knew. If he knew, he would never force Feilong to tell. He had guessed and wondered, but he never ever thought a brother could do such horrible things, even in mafia standard. Not that his own half brothers were angelic, but Liu Yantsui was just, excuse him for the language, an asshole. May he rotten in hell.

But he was sincere when he said he loved Feilong anyhow. A supernatural human-cat or cat-human, dragon, Veela, ghost, angel or whatever, he loved him anyway. 

They spent a night sleeping together in the room. Just sleeping, cuddling and even snuggling, but nothing else as they were both not in the mood for it. After breakfast, he was about to drive Feilong home, only to find Yoh was waiting for his master for the whole night. 

"Dude, there's no need to wait here."

"Mr. Arbatov, there's every need." Yoh opened the car door for Feilong, "Please." 

"But I am going to his home too."

"Drive your own car, then."

To avoid Mikhail giving his loyal friend a punch to the face, Feilong smiled and got into the car. He rolled down the window and said goodbye to Mikhail. Yoh sighed at his heart. He might have hoped, for a slight moment, that these two would break up and he could comfort the sad dragon and hopefully level up to a better status than "a good and faithful friend". Everyone had a dirty secret hope, right? 

"So, eh, problem solved?" Yoh asked casually when he drove. 

"Um. Sort of." Feilong replied, "Maybe the problem never existed." 

"Hmm. Just remember, if he ever failed you, my gun would be pointing at his head." He said, when the car made the final turn before reaching the underground parking. 

"Thank you. I know I can always count on you." Feilong hesitated for a moment, "Do you need me to introduce someone to you? Only Mr. Chau had gathered a lot of info…" 

"Well, you haven't returned my stolen heart. Thief." Yoh joked with a bitter smile, "But I guess it's a good time for me to take it back. When's the wedding, by the way?" 

Feilong stared outside of the window without saying a word. The car turned, Yoh tapped the parking card and the barrier lifted up. Their Rolls Royce drove through the public parking, and Yoh had to tap a card the second time to enter Feilong's private car park one floor down the basement. It was when Yoh parked and pulled the handbrake then Feilong speak again. 

"We haven't talked about that."

Feilong stepped out of the car and walked towards the elevator. Before Yoh could give any reply, an eye-catching bright red Lamborghini followed their path and parked next to Feilong's car. The side of the door opened upwards like butterfly wings, and a blond man came out of it. "Dear, you really left me in the hotel again?"

"This is no place to talk about things like this." 

"Alright alright. I'll play by the books." Mikhail faked coughing and changed into a formal business tone, "I believe I have a scheduled meeting with you today, Mr. Liu?" 

"Yes, seventy-sixth floor, please." The beauty smiled and turned to Yoh, "Thank you. Always."

The two took the elevator ride silently. The stronger man stood against the wall casually, with one hand in his pocket. The slimmer one faced the lift buttons, and pressed the top floor in the mid way of the ride. 

"I-eh, I will change my clothes first." Feilong explained. Somehow he felt suffocated to be alone with Mikhail, after discussing with him the finished and unfinished matters. "See you in the meeting room." 

"Alright." 

Mikhail arrived on the floor where the meeting rooms were located, and very soon somebody from the White Snake had hurried forward and greeted him. They even offered him fine cigars and alcohol when they led him the way to the waiting room like he was a VIP. Eh, he is a VIP, indeed. On his way, however, he spotted the little old man Mr. Chau that he bullied a day before. Feeling that it was lame to bully an old man and this was not how a good alliance should behave, Mikhail decided to apologize. 

"There's no need to apologize, Mr. Arbatov." Chau said with a smile like a mixture of Dumbledore and Gandalf, "It's thanks to you that we understood our mistakes! You see, Master Feilong didn't need a successor, so why not find a man?" 

"Eh?" 

"Thank you so much for pointing out this!" Chau smiled, and showed Mikhail the piles of folders in his hand, "I've personally made sure the ones we found this time are at least as handsome as the Master himself!" 

"...Hm. Mr. Chau, do you happen to have-"

\----

The meeting was as boring as any previous one. It was just a report on the business that Feilong and Mikhail co-operated, and to be honest Mikhail found his ballpen and the corner of the paper way more interesting than the figures on it. He tried to catch the beauty's attention by smiling and making weird faces when the others were not looking, but Feilong was too responsible and hardworking to get distracted. 

"Is that all for today?" Feilong brushed his hair behind his ear and asked. As expected, the energetic old man had his hand shot up to the sky. "NO."

"YES! About your marriage!!"

"No." 

"Oh please at least take a look!" 

Chau put all the folders on the desk and shoved it all to Feilong's seat, knocking out some pens and papers but no one cared. Feilong frowned and peeked at Mikhail, half hoping his "fiance" would stop this nonsense, half wanting to see how Mikhail would react to all of these. But Mikhail just sat and smiled, like he was waiting for a good show. 

Feilong even wanted to kick the man under the table and gave him some hints. Luckily for Mikhail, he picked a seat a few inches further than Feilong's leg could reach. 

"Pleaseeeee. Just pick one and we can arrange a date for you right away!" Chau begged. 

Feilong squinted at Mikhail for one last time but the Russian just smiled. Good one, Mikhail! Pushing me to other men's arms, huh?! 

The beauty flipped open the first folder with a grudge, and was dumbfounded at what he saw.

Mikhail Arbatov's photo. 

"What…?" Feilong couldn't believe his eyes. A very familiar handwriting had filled the whole page of paper attached with the photo, with info about his favourite colour, sport team, car, food, and many more unnecessary information about Mikhail Arbatov. He scanned through the page and almost laughed when he read "Favourite person in the world: YOU". 

"Like this one, huh?" Mikhail chuckled, "How about I arrange a candle light dinner for you and him?" 

"No." Feilong took a deep breath and threw the folder on the desk, trying to remain his icy face, "As far as I know, this man is engaged." 

"True. But soon he isn't." 

"Hm?" 

"He would be married." 

Mikhail walked towards Feilong and kneeled before him, his hands holding the beauty's. His rough fingers slowly brushed the diamond ring Feilong was wearing. His eyes gazing up, full of both admiration and affection. 

"Would you marry me?" 

The old men in the room clasped their mouths in surprise. Mikhail had asked for an instant camera and a paper, but Chau thought it might be his usual prank and surprise for their master. Not that anyone could complain about the couple, they matched in every aspect. But it was certainly a surprise to them. Their Master Feilong was just too good in hiding his secrets. Everyone in the room turned and stared at the beauty, waiting for an answer or at least a nod. They held their breath, feared that if they made too much noise and something would be ruined. 

Feilong paused for almost a minute to process what just happened. Minute before he was angry at Mikhail not helping. And now, the man was kneeling, asking for his hand in marriage. He smiled, and finally parted his lips and spoke. 

"...Not even a flower, huh?" 

"Eh, it happened with a short notice." Mikhail said with an embarrassed smile, still kneeling on the floor. "So…?"

"...Yes."


	45. Extra of the extra. A perfect ending.

1.  
It was like a festival in the White Snake ever since their beloved master had made his love relationship public. Even those who primarily work as shark loans or collecting protection rackets were smiling peacefully, but it only terrified their victims even more. On the other hand, the base of the Bratva was filled with cryings from those who lost bets in thinking their leader was impotent, or shouts in disbelief that their boss had successfully courted the most beautiful and hard-to-get person in the world. Their boss was, undoubtedly, rich and handsome and humourous and with many good qualities, but THE Liu Feilong? No way! 

The couple in the centre of attention was, however, indifferent from their daily routine. Only that they were finally, after a good seven years, able to do some more intimate things outside of the hotel room. By intimate, it meant Mikhail could finally hold his hand when they walk or wrap his arms around Feilong’s shoulder when they sit. The more intimate things were still strictly inside the bedroom, of course. 

Their darling son, or Godson, or ward, or whatever his title was, had been very busy arranging venues, invitation cards, decorations and food and basically everything. Somehow, Tao felt like he was the one getting married. Apparently the couple had decided to do nothing of that sort until Tao had thrown a wedding magazine right into their face. 

“Pick a theme.” Tao stood in front of the two men with his arms folded. 

“Eh. What theme?” Mikhail blinked innocently, his arms were still wrapping on Feilong’s shoulder, who also looked as if he had absolutely no idea of what was going on. 

“The wedding theme! Traditional? Modern? Vintage? Simple? Glamourous?” 

“Traditional as if in Russian or Chinese? Glamorous as if in a multi-billionaire standard?” Mikhail asked, “Dear, what do you think?”

Feilong tilted his head a bit. Knowing his subordinates would make a huge fuss even if he demanded not to, he had to choose to be simple. He didn’t have a father or any older family members anymore, but if those old men decided to follow the traditions strictly, Mikhail would have to go through so much unnecessary trouble. 

“I don’t want to make it like a show. I want a small wedding party with only friends.” Feilong stared at Mikhail, “Like Tao, Yoh, Boris, Asami and Akihito.”

“No complaints.” Mikhail kissed him on the cheek, “But Asami? Not that I still see him as a rival or what, he lost the battle a long time ago. But did you forget what we did in his wedding?”

“Good point. But he must be more mature by now than to take revenge on us?” Feilong brushed the mischeveled blond hair with his fingers, “If I have to show off to someone that I am now very happy with you, then it’s him.”

2\. 

Tao was exhausted from the endless preparation work without knowing whether the couple actually liked it. As their son, he was entitled to throw a tantrum at them and demanded them to join the preparation, wasn’t he? In mafia-standard, of course, as he was now the crowned prince of the White Snake. He had basically locked his parents in the private quarter on the top floor until they agreed to come with him in picking things. “Sometimes you have to be tough.”, as he was taught by the regretting Mikhail Arbatov. 

“Venue, tuxedo, ring, photographer, make-up artist, music, food, flowers...” Mikhail and Feilong read a ten-page list of things they have to decide together before Tao allowed them get out of the house.

“Yes, and your engagement photo has to be taken soon.” Tao said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone. “And Mr. Chau and the elders had insisted some traditional rituals be done, you know, or else it would be ominous.”

“I thought there was an occupation called a “wedding planner”? Why shouldn’t we just hire one and leave things to him or her?” Feilong felt exhausted just by looking at the list. He wouldn’t mind at all if they just signed some paperwork and went straight to honeymoon. “I have the money to hire a dozen of them to solve my problems.”

“Indeed. But you still have to pick your preferred style of everything.” Tao said, when he handed out another list of other things to pick. “I am basically doing the wedding planner job now.” 

Mikhail was reading the thick catalogue that Tao had put memos and notes on. He flipped through the pages and suddenly laughed. Feilong rolled his eyes at him. Knowing Mikhail so well by now, he knew this man must be thinking of some pranks or anything up to no good. 

“I am not planning a prank!” Mikhail complained with a grin he couldn’t hide from his face, “I just suddenly realized how much Asami had gone through when he planned his wedding, and we showed up and threw ecstasy at his guests. It makes me laugh.”

“You are the worst.” Feilong said, but he could not resist a smile either. 

3.

The wedding was held on the subtropical island where they were engaged. Partly because of the good memory, partly because both of them were too lazy to think of anywhere otherwise. There were resort houses for their guests, ready-to-go venues to hold a small ceremony, and remote enough to avoid any unwanted guests and attention. Feilong had given up in insisting everything to be simple on the way of preparation, as everyone from the White Snake seemed to want to contribute something for his wedding, and the Bratva too. 

Tao arrived on the island a few days earlier to make sure everything was well-prepared, and flew back to Hong Kong for the traditional rituals. As Mikhail once complained, they just seemed to have rules to follow in every aspect of life! Mikhail might be wearing T-shirt and jeans and drive a Mini Cooper all the time, but he was also more than suitable to wear a tuxedo and drive a supercar, or even a helicopter if necessary. He had impressed the old men to allow him to take Feilong’s hand for marriage so easily, even though the old men were in absolutely no position in objecting anyway. 

Akihito was once again hired by Feilong to be the photographer of the day. The younger man was excited about that, but declared that he would not take any photo of THAT sort again. Feilong laughed and promised. They would not be doing THAT outside when so many guests were on the island! Asami, however, wasn’t very happy about the new employment. It meant that Akihito would be busy running around the venue taking pictures in the wedding, while he sat alone on the table with other guests. He was even a bit sulky from the prospect of sitting and chatting with strangers from the Bratva and White Snake. Luckily Feilong was considerate and arranged Yoh to sit with him, which resulted in the two drinking in a sulk together. 

"Still no one special?" Asami asked.

"Always the one. But, well, you know." Yoh smiled bitterly. "I am happy for him." 

Mikhail and Feilong changed into white suits with a rose pin on the chest pocket before exchanging the marriage vow. Hair, combed. Suit, ironed. Ring, inside the pocket. Vow, well memorized. 

"I know it's stupid to say, but you are beautiful." Mikhail complimented, "Can you be honest for once and say I am handsome?"

"For once, only?" Feilong smiled, "Did you forget that I said I will ditch you if you became chubby in middle age? It's still in effect." 

"Eh. So I am still of standard, right?" Mikhail looked down to check again. Abs! Not tummy! 

"Hm. Very handsome." Feilong kissed him before going out, leaving the groom blushed inside the changing room. 

In front of family and friends, and God if he existed. And families who were in heaven or hell if they could still see. The couple walked on the aisle and stood before the guests. An exchange of vow, of promise, and of rings and of kisses and they were pronounced as husband and husband. But these were just meaningless gestures to show the world. Because their hearts were already bonded, till death did them apart. 

Or not even that could separate them. After all, they were both mafia and would probably end up in the same place after they died. 

"Don't grow fat." Feilong whispered in Mikhail's ears after the romantic 'I do'. 

"I've booked the gym." Mikhail grinned, "For both of us. You aren't too much younger than I am."

"Don't you dare to ditch me. It's my privilege." 

"Never! My beautiful queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you. And I love you all.


End file.
